


Past Our Dancing Days 岁月沉淀的爱恋

by Ivylui



Series: Of Growing and Learning 成长与学习 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg has no idea how to tie a bow tie, Greg hates being called Gregory, Greg speaks French, Hints at eating disorders, M/M, Mycroft Plays the Piano, Mycroft hates being called Myc, Mycroft will not allow clip-on bow ties, Not much escapes Greg Lestrade despite what Sherlock Holmes used to say, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, mystrade, never underestimate the super power of elderly ladies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱辛巴赫之后，幻灭的政府职员与被降职的警官发现两人有了更多的默契。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Our Dancing Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030440) by [lobstergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱辛巴赫之后；Mycroft弹钢琴；Greg讲法语；对厌食症的暗示；其它好啰嗦就不写了（笑）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊！请坐，请坐，好兄弟，  
> 我们两人现在是跳不起来的了；  
> 您还记得我们最后一次戴着假面跳舞是在什么时候？  
> （威廉·莎士比亚，《罗密欧与茱丽叶》，第一幕，第五场。）

“是的，当然。一如往常，与您共事是我的荣幸。祝您周末愉快，先生，好运。”

Mycroft Holmes关闭在线会议窗口并登出，在屏幕变成一片空白前一直保持礼貌的微笑，然后他才允许自己靠在椅背上，双手掩面，发出烦闷的呻吟。

他偶尔会像今天这样迫不及待地想离开自己的办公室。他斜眼盯着那堆等待他赞许或签名的文件，思考着要不要把它们无视到周三，等他从那个不得不亲自参加的会议归来之后再说，或者派人把它们送到自己公寓里，第二天再签，又或者晚些时候再来处理。他现在只想离开这间办公室，离开让人喘不过气的责任，离开这里的粘稠空气，离开这些官僚主义和政治游戏。他发现自己越来越容易被激怒，甚至有些暴躁，但他并不清楚这种情绪波动的缘由，或者并无什么缘由。这就是情绪波动而已。

他站起来望向窗外，发现外面蓝天白云，不由得猜想如果他就此离开，做些其他人在周五会做的事情，大英帝国究竟会不会垮塌。他皱起眉头。说真的，其他人都做些什么？他不记得自己什么时候有过休息日，更别说出去度假。他没有朋友，至少没有真正配得上朋友这个称呼的人。他们顶多算是熟人，都是他的工作和由工作衍生出的社交责任对象，他会与他们参加奇怪的晚餐或周日早午餐，进行有关政治或环境，或他实在幸运的话，甚至关于文学或戏剧的谈话。如果他有幸发现自己有一个晚上的空闲，他通常会花时间阅读一大堆报纸，可能还会看看电视或电影。他已经很久没有进行工作以外的社交活动，他猜想这可能就是他情绪低落和脾气暴躁的原因吧。

不管怎么说，逃避现实都是没有意义的。他轻叹一声，重新坐回办公桌旁，伸手拿过第一份需要签名的文件开始批阅，Anthea的草案老练而独特，跟往常一样完美无瑕，他无需再次阅读便签上了大名。下一份文件却没有那么幸运，那是一名新手（抱负远大的年轻律师）写的辞藻繁复的报告。基本理念并不坏，甚至投射出了一个聪敏的头脑，但整体处理手段却含糊不清，过度执着于政治正确性和艺术性，偏好多音节词而回避真正有用的陈述。Mycroft摇摇头，开始批改报告，并十分清楚这种行为唯独不会给他带来掌声。律师们都过分娇气，轻易就会感到冒犯，但外交手段和口是心非还是有区别的，且这份文件轻易就会被恣意曲解，最后被解释成完全相反的意思。

等他完成了所有工作，天色已经完全变黑，于是他给司机打了电话。他伸展四肢，打了个哈欠，收拾好桌子后拿起公文包，再把大衣挂在胳膊上，离开了办公室。

在他等车开过来时，他与一名办公人员交换了几句友好的谈话，对方也很高兴他这样一个高层人员能发现自己的存在。很多位高权重的人物整天都忙着跟另外那些位高权重的人物勾搭，完全沉迷于他们的权力游戏，根本没想过要给基层员工哪怕是一点基本关怀。但Holmes先生却不同，他没有哪次离开前会忘记问候留守的员工，而他甚至记得他的小女儿前不久刚得了风疹。他曾经尝试打听Holmes先生的事情，但好像没人知道关于他的任何事，甚至他的真正头衔。他一直都被称为“主任”，有些胆子大的还会叫他“影子人”，甚至“冰人”。就是没人知道那些语焉不详的头衔究竟是怎么来的，或者代表了什么。他是Sherlock Holmes的兄长，那天才侦探一年多前跳楼自杀了，除此之外再没人知道他的私生活。他右手上带着一枚简约的金戒指，但从来都是只身参加正式聚会和各种活动，所以他的婚姻状况也是个谜。

一辆黑色豪车停在入口处，Mycroft对办公室职员点点头。

“再见，Jasperson先生，祝你周末愉快，请代我问候小Sophie，希望她明天能好上一些。”

“谢谢您，先生，也祝您周末愉快。这周末一定会是个好天气。”

“我也是这么听说的。应该比上周的大雨好好得多。”

Mycroft把公文包交给司机，跟他走了出去。

***

周六清晨正如他预料的那般天气晴朗，Mycroft站在他的超大更衣室里，琢磨着到底该穿什么。与许多人所想的不同，他的衣橱可不只有一堆堆的定制三件套——许多人会为特殊场合选择盛装，而Mycroft Holmes却会降低着装标准。虽然他所谓的降低标准并不是指平价连锁店的衣服，更加不会是网购服装，但至少它们不是量身定做的。他开心地抽出一条深蓝色牛仔裤，一件浅灰色印花衬衫和一件手肘有撞色补丁的碳灰色斜纹布夹克。他又找出一条黑色皮带和一双黑色简约款系带皮鞋来搭配一身衣物。现在，他准备好外出了。

他又花了一些时间向司机和保镖披露他打算来一场心血来潮的购物狂欢。最后他接受了一个应急手环和一名随身保镖，但坚定地拒绝动用司机。今天是他的休息日，他才不想被专人司机载着到处转悠。

他拦下一辆计程车直接前往牛津街，决心随着人潮漫无目的地闲逛。牛津街拥有各种风格的商铺，而他非常乐在其中。他的保镖十分感激自己的长官是个高个子，否则他将面临一个异常艰巨的任务——周六，暖阳春日，牛津街，这完全是教科书式的安保梦魇。

他大胆地走进一家看起来质量上乘而有品味，同时又不会过于出挑的男装店。刚一进门，一名年轻且明显是同性恋的男导购马上迎了上来。导购敏锐地感知到他是一名有购买欲的顾客，而“我想找点休闲装”的开场白还没来得及说完，年轻人就为面前的商机双眼放出光来。

“大地色系，先生。要突出你漂亮的肤色和可爱的红棕发色，必须选择大地色系。这些碳灰让你看起来过于严肃死板，而你的肤色和发色明显散发着活力和激情。”他用赞赏的目光打量着Mycroft。听到活力和激情，Mycroft撇了撇嘴角——他的生活与二者完全搭不上调——但他与生俱来的礼貌还是让他容忍了导购的热忱。他拒绝挑战任何与橙色或肉粉色沾边的搭配，直截了当地否决了一条墨绿色裤子，但还是让导购给他搭配了一套沙色斜纹棉锥形裤、暖棕色休闲夹克和三件分别是象牙色、深绿色与藏青色的牛津衬衫。他用信用卡付了账，提起购物袋，晃进旁边的店铺里又淘到一件深棕色双排扣皮夹克。最后，一双棕色布洛克皮鞋为他的购物狂欢画上了句点。他犹豫了一会是否该让保镖找人来取他的购物袋，但很快便驳回了自己的想法。他要像其他人那样英勇地肩负起自己所有的斩获。

他转了个弯走进华都街，打算到证券街的Chappell去看看。当他思考要怎么利用睡前剩余的周末时间时，忽然想起自己好长时间没有弹钢琴了，而Chappell不仅提供了各种类型的乐谱，还拥有非常专业的调音服务。他走进店里，在乐谱的海洋中愉快地徜徉了一会儿，快速抽出拉赫玛尼诺夫前奏曲OP.23，他早就想弹这首曲子了。不一会，他又把两个萧邦的练习曲也加入购物篮中，最后他找到店员预约了上门为钢琴调音的服务。店铺经理认出了他，并非常乐意为他提供一个临时预约的周末上门服务。

一辆出租车把他带到肯辛顿花园，他选择了彼得·潘铜像旁的长椅落座。Mycroft打量着那个青铜男孩，第无数次联想到他的小弟弟，Sherlock，同样以他特别的方式拒绝长大，然后他又想……他轻叹一声，拒绝让思路继续下去。不能是现在，也不能在这里。他拿出乐谱开始阅读，就像别人阅读报纸。页面上的点和线在他脑中形成流畅的音乐。他的手指迫切想触碰琴键，他简直等不及调音师的出现了。

右侧视野一隅的动作吸引了他的注意，他抬头，看见一名跑步者停在铜像旁，开始做一套伸展运动。Mycroft毫不掩饰地让视线在男人身上游弋，欣赏那宽阔却并非过分厚实的肩膀、健壮的腰线和劲瘦的臀部，那副身躯包裹在一件紧身长袖运动上衣和一条宽松但足以勾勒出男人那对有力大腿和紧实臀瓣的运动裤里（“活力与激情”在他脑中一闪而过，激起一些不太体面的想像）。男人直起身子，突如其来的认知让Mycroft涨红了脸。原来他一直视奸的不是别人，正是Lestrade探长，他弟弟在新苏格兰场的联络官。他怎么会没从一开始就认出他来？他究竟是有多绝望才会被另一个男人的肉体分散了注意力，以至于他那完美无暇的大脑竟没能认出那是与自己相识六年的人？尽管从Sherlock的……自杀事件以后他们就再没说过话或见过面，这在当时是个明智的选择，因为他不能容忍任何失误。但他很快决定这是打破沉默的最佳时机，于是他站起来向探长走去，知道他称职的保镖会同时保护自己的上司和他的购物袋。

Lestrade抬起发色灰白的头，若有所思地看着铜像。他静静地站了一会儿，然后转身正欲跑开，却听到一个平静的嗓音。

“下午好，探长先生。”

***

适合跑步的完美天气。今天是个晴朗的春日，在完成一居室公寓里的家务活并采购了一些基本生活用品后，Greg Lestrade换上运动服，迫不及待地想加入海德公园的人群。那里可能会挤满游客和出来散步的家庭，但在花了一周时间追捕那个残忍异常的杀人犯后，他无限渴望看到普通人做些普通的事情，比如出来散步，与朋友家人聚会，进行一些正常无害的活动。他乘巴士来到海德公园，做了个彻底的热身运动，塞好耳机，选了他最喜欢的专辑，然后跑了起来。

凡事皆有好的一面。这一年对他来说并不完全顺心，不管是工作上还是生活上。但在自尊受挫、自我被否定，并为一个好友的逝去而悲痛（尽管他为人怪异且偶尔高傲得让人难以忍受）后，他慢慢开始找回自己。他充分利用起比以前稍多了一些的自由时间重拾跑步习惯，还加入了伦敦警察厅的足球队，并迅速成为一个强悍的中场主力。他还甩掉了一些肥肉，也不再需要尼古丁贴，现在他感觉自己比以前更结实健康了。

他在彼得·潘的铜像旁停下，关掉音乐，开始做伸展运动，轻松完成着所有动作，对肌肉的配合感到欣喜。这与他头一个训练阶段大不相同，那个阶段注定要给他一双酸痛的腿和含糊的咒骂。

他直起身子，抬头看向彼得·潘——那个拒绝长大的男孩。他突然想到了Sherlock Holmes，咨询侦探，他遇到过的最才华横溢的大脑，好吧，或许还有这么一个例外。Sherlock Holmes和他飞舞的大衣下摆、完美无暇的观察能力、像激光般富有洞察力的双眼、像闪电般迅疾的推理……但他总有一些拒绝成长的特质，就像彼得·潘。John Watson，一个前军人和医生，小心翼翼地用不可动摇的耐心从那愤怒的男孩中引导出了一个好人。但在那决定性的一天，随着Sherlock Holmes在Bart's楼顶上的一跳，一切都重归虚无。Lestrade想知道Holmes究竟能否想像他将何等悲痛。John Watson早已不是那个让人喜爱和尊敬的男人，他已经变成一具空壳，维持着足够的机能以保住诊所的工作，拒绝离开贝克街221B，拒绝丢弃任何一样Holmes的所有物，好像那人还会重生一般。他们每半个月会在酒吧尴尬地碰头，主要因为Lestrade想看看他，确定他没有任何自杀倾向，而Watson似乎也明白他那些执拗的坚持背后隐藏着什么样的深意，从未对他提过半点异议。

就连Sherlock的哥哥，那难以捉摸的Mycroft Holmes，好像也把自己的冰霜面具又加厚了一些。他们从未亲近过彼此，但不知为何，Lestrade总是很享受二人的偶遇，通常都是那么短暂而怪异，他甚至真的很怀念那些简短的交谈。年长的Holmes拥有某种冷幽默的潜质，只会偶尔表现在那微微勾起的嘴角或轻挑的优雅眉梢，亦或那双冰冷的灰蓝色瞳孔里闪过的微光中。他轻叹一声。何必纠结无法改变的事实。当他决定回头继续跑步时，却听到了一个冷淡的声音。

“下午好，探长先生。”

他愣了一下，猛地转过身去。

“Holmes先生！”

他难以置信地上下打量着Mycroft，如果不是他认出了那个声音——他走到哪都能认出那天鹅绒般柔滑的声线——就要径直跑过这男人身边，根本无法将那个熟悉的印象与眼前这个人重叠起来。牛仔裤。Mycroft Holmes竟然穿牛仔裤。而且没有领带。他发现自己大张着嘴，赶紧阖上下巴，不希望被人当成一个蠢蛋。

“Holmes先生，这是一个惊喜！我真没想到自己会在这里看到你。”

“你的意思是，在室外吗？”出现了，那玩味的光芒。Lestrade再也控制不住脸上的笑容。

“是，没错。你看上去就像个出来享受阳光的普通人。你那些亲卫队呢？”他的目光越过Mycroft的肩膀，在发现一个身穿合身西装，正在努力尝试让自己看起对二人兴致缺缺的男人后，他的笑容更灿烂了。“啊，在那儿呢。今天只有一个监护人？看来你在享受假日，或你们政府发言里对这个日子做的随便什么定义？”

“的确，探长先生。这是我的假日，确切地说，还包括一整个周日上午。而且是的，我是出来享受阳光的。你想陪我坐坐吗，还是我打扰你工作了？”

“不，这周末我也休息。还有，现在是警长先生，而不是探长先生了。上头想要杀鸡儆猴，我就被降职了，嗯，在你弟弟决定从那屋顶上跳下来之后。”

Lestrade话语里带着些许苦涩，让Mycroft沮丧地哼了一声。

“我很遗憾得知那个消息！请接受我最诚挚的歉意，我此前完全不知道这个事情。”

“什么？那怎么可能？我还以为你什么都知道呢。”

“我不得不承认自己近期的目光有些短浅。你听了或许会惊讶，但我最近也不太在状态上。”

他们静静地坐了一会，然后Lestrade小心翼翼地问：“你会常常想那件事吗？关于他的？”

Mycroft紧张地咽了口唾沫，用疲惫的声音说：“我总是会想到他。甚至很难不去想他。”

“我从未想过自己会说这样的话，但我想他了。非常想他。他有时候是很让人头痛，但他也是个天才，当他向我们做出解释时，一切看起来都那么简单明了。而且我很担心John。这对他实在太难了。我，是的，有段时间我的确充满了怒火和怨气，而那种情绪到现在都还会时不时地跳出来折磨我。我的意思是，我好不容易通过努力工作获得了那个头衔，现在却被人剥夺了，而且我得到的那些目光更糟糕，但不管怎么说，那只是个头衔，我也还能继续干实质性的警察工作。至少我没被派去指挥交通什么的，但John……”他清了清嗓子，想起John指责Mycroft把自己亲弟弟卖给Moriarty，然后决定在Holmes的冰墙轰然紧闭前转换话题。“对了，Mycroft Holmes先生，大英政府休息时都做些什么？我猜你刚去了购物狂欢？”他看了看长椅上成堆的购物袋，想像Mycroft Holmes亲自出来购物，但失败了。紧接着他斜眼看向那些乐谱。“你弹钢琴？”

Mycroft肯定地点点头。“我的确弹。好吧，我很久没弹过了，但我正准备改变这一现状。原谅我的好奇心，我对于你能迅速认出那是乐谱感到有些惊讶。我以前从不知道你对音乐还有研究。”

Lestrade笑了。

“我没研究。我喜欢听音乐，甚至知道一些古典音乐的基础曲目，但我不会任何乐器。你看看我的爪子，”他伸出双手，“你觉得我除了敲鼓，还能搞定别的任何乐器吗？我妈妈是个钢琴教师，所以我多少知道一些，但也仅止于此了。”

他的手掌宽阔，称不上优雅，但Mycroft也不会选择用“爪子”去形容它们。他想到“强壮”和“技巧性的”，并迅速摒弃了后者可能的寓意。在他察觉自己的大脑作何企图之前，他听到自己问：“那么警长先生，你今晚有什么计划吗？我似乎没有任何预定计划，所以我想知道你是否愿意与我共进晚餐？”

他内心哀嚎一声。他到底在想什么？用“与我共进晚餐”来暗示“帅哥要不要来一发”？一切都太迟了，说出去的话就像泼出去的水，他只能希望对方没有误解他的意思。人们是怎么形容春天的？反正春天确实影响了他的大脑回路。

不过Lestrade好像没有读出任何话外之音。

“我当然愿意，但今晚我要跟几个朋友去酒吧。”他顿了顿，然后迟疑地建议：“你愿意一起来吗？会很好玩的！他们都是好伙计，虽然人有点糙，但绝无恶意，而且他们也不会在酒吧里惹事。”

Mycroft眨眨眼睛。酒吧之夜？跟Lestrade和他的……朋友？ _哦我的天_ 。但这主意确实有些吸引力，而他也正好想来点小小的冒险。

“有我认识的人吗？他们会不会认出我来？”

Lestrade想了一会，排查着今晚将与他汇合的每一个人。

“不，应该没有。他们是警察厅的，但我认为他们没见过你。就算见过，你也不是过来开会办事的，而且他们很可能只记得一个穿着三件套的上流绅士。如果你像现在这样过去，他们根本认不出来，我会向他们介绍你是Myc。”他发了个“Mike”的音，让Mycroft不满地哼哼一声。他憎恨别人缩略他的名字，但他只能选择那个，或者失去与普通人共度一晚的机会。那不正是他头天幻想的事情吗？像个普通人一样过个普通的周末？好吧，现在他抓住了一个机会，就不会再把它放跑。酒吧之夜就这么定了，上帝保佑他的灵魂。

他点点头，露出微笑。

“那实在太好了，警长先生。告诉我时间和地点，我将非常荣幸见到你的朋友们。”

Lestrade回给他一个微笑。

“很好！哇哦，这真是太出人意料了，但很好！地点在银狐酒吧，”他把地址告诉Mycroft，“时间是8点左右。里面会有现场音乐，但别担心，不会有卡拉OK这类东西的，”当他察觉Mycroft的为难，很快补充道。“哦，还有点别的。”

“什么？”

“叫我Greg，或Lestrade。在酒吧里就别叫头衔了，拜托。”

“Greg。我猜那是Gregory的略称？”

“嗯，但没人叫我那个。”

“Greg。Gregory。”他试了试两种版本，很快就做出了决定。“Gregory。我喜欢这名字在我舌头上的感觉。就是Gregory了。还有，请你叫我Mycroft，或Myc，选你喜欢的就好。”

“我喜欢这名字在我舌头上的感觉。”有谁会那样说话？Greg咽了口唾沫，尝试控制自己猛涨的心率，想从Mycroft的表情中寻找那句话的隐喻，却没有看出任何异常。他被报以平静的目光，眼神里没有一丝挑逗。他清了清嗓子。

“好，那就约好8点了。”他站起来伸展四肢。“我先走了，今晚见，Myc。”

“今晚见，Gregory。”

他们对彼此颔首，Greg沿着原路跑了回去，留下一个沉入长椅中目瞪口呆的Mycroft Holmes。他阖上双眼，以手掩面。一个酒吧之夜。

_谨慎选择你的愿望。_


	2. Chapter 2

调音师准时到达并开始了专业而迅速的工作，他坦率地对Mycroft美丽的三角钢琴（其实并不怎么需要调音）赞不绝口。不到一个小时他就完成了工作，于是Mycroft急切地坐上琴凳，先进行了一些暖身练习，再尝试了他当天购买的其中一首萧邦练习曲。  
  
快到8点时，他开始感到有些紧张，不知道他把自己拽上了什么样的贼船。他上一次酒吧之夜还是在大学时，正好在毕业考试开始之前。那好像是很久以前的事情了，而坦率地讲，那感觉起来也是很久以前的事情了。大学毕业后他就开始了职场征伐，一路爬到现在这个位置。年复一年枯燥乏味的基层工作，几乎够他受用一辈子的跑腿活，奴颜婢膝，强颜欢笑，独自支撑，沉默是金，尔虞我诈。现在他爬到了一个让别人对他奴颜婢膝的地位，有时他会乐于观赏那些鱼儿争食，有时却打从心底里蔑视那些人。  
  
今晚将会有所不同，他越是这样想，就越觉得那将是个伟大的冒险。与Lestrade和他的“警察厅伙计们（肯定不会对他奴颜婢膝）”共度一晚。他觉得自己的嘴角不自觉地勾起一个弧度。这可不是他预想中的休息日，尽管他讨厌自己计划周密的一天出现意外状况，但他不得不承认，自己还是有些高兴得飘飘然了。  
  
他考虑是否要更衣，但很快就放弃了那个想法。Lestrade要他“像这样过去”，所以他就该照做。Lestrade。Gregory。自从Sherlock那一跳之后，他就没怎么想过那个男人，现在他想知道他为什么会允许自己那样做。当他那讨人厌的小弟弟再次逃出康复中心并复吸，甚至比以往更加沉沦时，是Lestrade出手拉了他一把，并做到了Mycroft最终失败的事情。光是这一点，就足够他亏欠他一辈子。他一直让二人偶尔的会面保持简短直接，不想表现出过度的保护欲。Sherlock对Lestrade施予无止境的揶揄并称其为他的“管家婆”，这已经足够令Lestrade厌烦了。但他却用善良和良好的幽默感接受了一切，尽管他有时候看起来真的被刺痛了，但他好像一直都真的挺喜欢Sherlock（虽然本人极尽所能让自己讨人嫌）。两个出色的男人，一名警官和一名老兵，用非同寻常的人生态度穿透了Sherlock的冷漠面具，因此在他跳下之后，Mycroft选择了远离并更加小心地隐藏在面具之下，以免他们发现任何会让自己陷入危险的真相。就这么过了一个月又一个月，他与探长最终失去了联系。那种沉默如此彻底，他甚至不知道Lestrade被降职了，为此他感到很糟糕。那问题本来只需要勾勾手指便能解决，在正确的地方说几句正确的悄悄话，就能阻止事情发生。他十分欣赏男人的务实心态，虽然这在他的圈子里是难以想象的。他哼了一声。想像一个势利小人像Lsetrade那般对自己的降职淡然处之然后继续工作——难以置信！  
  
好了。他查看时间后给司机打了个电话。他会用自己的车去酒吧，好吧，他会让他的司机在附近停车，因为他一点都不想让酒吧门口突然冒出一辆豪华轿车来。他下一个电话直接打给了保镖，让他们知道自己的计划，并通知他们今晚派两个人来——他微笑着想起Lestrade寻找“亲卫队”时的场景。  
  
8点过几分，他走进银狐酒吧，很快就发现了Lestrade和他的朋友们，因为他们都坐在墙边，战略性地让自己背靠墙壁的同时能够观察到整个舞台。一天是警察，永远是警察，他带着这个愉悦的想法加入了他们。

***

Greg在8点前到达，发现Paul和Andy也早来了一些，此时已经占据了最佳位置。他们热情地拍打着彼此的背部，点了第一轮酒。

“希望你们不介意我带个老朋友来加入我们，”他漫不经心地说道。“下午我在肯辛顿花园碰到他，觉得应该请他来叙叙旧。”Paul只是耸耸肩，问他那个老朋友好不好玩，Greg勾了勾嘴角。说实话，他也不知道今晚到底会是个什么状况。Mycroft Holmes好不好玩？他花了整整一下午时间思索到底是什么驱使他邀请了那个人。邀请Mycroft Holmes这件事本身就带有一些荒谬色彩，而邀请他到酒吧玩一晚上几乎算是绝顶荒谬了。等等。他好像也没真的邀请他。比如请他约个会什么的。他有吗？好像是Mycroft先开口，问他要不要共进晚餐的吧？他突然不怎么肯定了。不管怎么说，他几个小时前碰到的Mycroft与那个认识了好多年的死板政客简直是天差地别。他大方而平易近人，不像从前那样总是一脸戒备地与人保持距离。这让他莫名其妙地被吸引住了。他甚至有点紧张，开始纠结要穿什么到酒吧，尽管他在心里把自己骂了一通，最后还是换了四身衣服，才选中一条牛仔裤，一件黑色V领T恤，一双皮革长靴和他那件老旧的飞行员皮夹克。这副他再熟悉不过的骑手装束让他感觉足够舒适，不会让一个上流的Holmes掀了他的主场。

“伙计，我在问你那个老朋友好不好玩呢，”Paul又重复一遍。Greg愣了一下，回给他一个模棱两可的单音节词。Andy甩了他一个眼刀，突然露出意味深长的笑容。Greg瞪了他一眼，警告他少废话。Andy是警察厅同事中仅有的几个知道Greg的兴趣不仅止于单一性别的人，尽管Greg在离婚后只与女人调情或偶尔上床。他大学毕业后就再没有找过男人，而Mycroft Holmes将会成为他久违的男人这一想法让他忍不住想笑出声来。等等，他会吗？他对Holmes那方面的喜好一无所知，见鬼，没有人能确切知道关于那帮Holmes的任何事情。他本来差点就要打赌John Watson和Sherlock Holmes是一对了，结果John告诉他，不，他们从来不是一对，而且他看起来非常悔恨那一点。  
  
Kevin和Thomas也来了，Andy推了推他，指向酒吧入口。  
  
“是他吗？”  
  
Greg抬头一看，发现Mycroft正朝他们走来，他不禁感到嗓子一阵发干。Andy凑到他耳边说：“上流小哥，不是你平常的类型，对不？”Greg还来不及做出回应，Mycroft就来到跟前，冲他们打了个招呼。他们相互介绍，服务生正好走过，他点了一杯金汤力。  
  
Mycroft环视四周，富有洞察力的双眼摄入了所有细节，他扫视人群，评判这间酒吧。装潢良好，人气良好，比较受欢迎但不是必刷地点，并非一尘不染但也不是个耗子窝，客人年龄层横跨20后半到50后半，商业人士开心地混在学生堆里，到处都是小团体和小情侣。这是一个非常易于融入的人群。在政坛上多年的摸爬滚打让他具备了变色龙般的适应能力，想要融入一个三五好友相聚共度良宵的人群对他来说比跟几个激进国家首脑待一晚上要容易得多了。  
  
于是他放松下来，摆了个舒服的姿势，一边肩膀靠着墙壁，一手拿着酒，稍抬下颚倾听Kevin对下一届冠军联赛的预测。他并不关心足球比赛，实在不明白22个男人抢一个球有什么好玩的，但他理解并尊重这种竞技在他人生活中的重要性，甚至拥有足够的知识让他完成相关的对话，同时不让自己陷入尴尬。  
  
Greg用眼角余光打量着他，突然有种难以抗拒的吸烟冲动。他已经戒烟快两年了，该死的，他甚至戒掉了尼古丁贴，但看到Mycroft Holmes彻底放松，竟然还跟他局里的朋友谈起了足球，这让他越来越难以自持。他甚至没有表现出一丝半点的紧张和不适，他明明更适合用那些修长的手指端着一杯马丁尼，穿着一身晚礼服穿行在正式的行政晚宴上，而绝非一个平民酒吧。他们目光相遇，Greg感到一股热浪直逼脖颈，甚至有那么一瞬间，他觉得Mycroft脸上也闪过一抹红晕。他吞下一大口酒，叫来服务生点了第二轮，然后他脱下皮夹克，扭了扭肩膀，决心不为一个手指修长有着优雅眉毛的上流绅士害羞得满脸通红。  
  
Mycroft看着Greg脱掉夹克，根本无法转移视线。全知全能的上帝啊，这男人太光彩夺目了。光是一身运动服就足够吸引人了，但这个？Greg Lestrade知道他该穿什么样的牛仔裤，那流畅的肩膀曲线更是引出了他不太得体的想像，那些强壮的肌肉，粗犷而野性，以及……活力与激情。那导购的话一直在脑中闪现，鉴于他无法在自己的生活中倾注激情，那让自己在今晚略微放纵也并不为过，只要将其控制在自己的想像中。他又偷偷看了一眼。简单的T恤根本无法掩饰那些轻盈而优美的肌肉，它们曲线明显却不过分凸出，让他显得优雅而非厚重。当他们目光相遇，他觉得自己脸上一热，并十分肯定对方脸上也闪过了一抹红潮。Mycroft咬住自己的颊肉。他可没预料到这个。  
  
乐队终于被介绍上台，那是一帮爱尔兰人，却有个美国主唱，听众们给他们报以热烈的掌声。他们明显很受欢迎，Mycroft略显惊讶地扫过他们花样繁多的乐器。几把吉他、一把小提琴、一把班卓琴、一根笛子、一个便士哨笛、一组架子鼓，甚至连那架饱经风霜的钢琴都被从它无人问津的角落里拖了出来。小小的舞台看起来根本不足以容纳那许多乐器和乐手，但最终乐队还是完美地安顿下来，很快就在人群中掀起一股热浪。  
  
Mycroft更加放松了，他找了个吧凳坐上去，一只脚踩着横档，左手在小桌上随着音乐打起节拍。这个乐队还真的挺不错，他们的演奏范围涉及宽泛的民谣和摇滚，乐手们似乎都接受过一定的音乐训练。他们的主唱极具魅力，很快便让一大群女性聚集在他脚下，为他的每个动作欢呼，演奏者和追随者们看起来都很开心。  
  
Thomas冲Mycroft点了点头。  
  
“Mike，你会弹钢琴？”  
  
Mycroft假装没听见，但Greg却替他回答了。  
  
“他会。”  
  
“乐队休息时想上去试试吗？这里时不时会有人这么玩。”  
  
Lestrade向他投去一个恼怒的眼刀，Thomas大笑起来。  
  
“你不一定要上去，我就是觉得你可能不比他们差。”  
  
“不过你真的会弹钢琴？”Andy好奇地问，Mycroft点点头。  
  
“是的，但我不认为自己平时弹奏的音乐会适合这里。”  
  
当Andy转过脸去跟随乐队哼唱，这危机时刻貌似就这么过去了，于是Mycroft再次允许自己朝正在随着节奏摇摆的Greg瞥上这么一两眼。可是歌曲结束时，Andy毫无预警地挤过人群，跑到台边对主唱说了些什么，只见那人点点头，朝他们看了一眼。Andy转过头指着他们，Mycroft的心往下一沉。他忿忿地看向Greg，对方此时也有些愤慨。  
  
Andy走了回来，推了推Mycroft。  
  
“还有两首曲子，然后他们就去休息。轮到你发光发热了，Mike。”  
  
他抛了个媚眼，与Mycroft碰杯。Mycroft决心像个男人一样接受挑战，而非临阵退缩。当主唱宣布他们将进入中场休息——“伙计们，我们很快就会回来，不过在我们离开的时候，那边的Mike将会为大家献上几首钢琴独奏。”——他直起身子，脱掉上衣将其整齐地放在吧凳上，正了正肩膀，并卷起袖子。是时候破釜沉舟了。他带着这个想法走向舞台，得到一个大大的微笑。  
  
“整个舞台都是你的了，老兄。”主唱对他伸出拳头，明显想要与他碰拳，Mycroft妥协了。 _全知全能的上帝啊_ 。他居然在一个酒吧里登台，还跟一个长头发的美国佬碰拳。他的确遇到了一些非常怪异的事情，但他无法欺骗自己并假装他没有感到……生气蓬勃。他坐在琴凳上，抬起双手轻抚琴键。  
  
Greg坐在角落里看着他。他很难将两个版本的Mycroft重叠在一起——一个是高傲谨慎的三件套政客，一个是“Mike”，在一个绝非他日常领域的环境里彻底放松。还有那些偷偷射来的目光？如果换作任何一个男人，或女人，Greg会轻易认定他们在朝自己暗送秋波，但Mycroft？他真的在打量自己吗？他真的知道怎么调情吗？他看着他坐在琴凳上轻抚琴键，开始后悔自己一不小心把他会弹琴的事说了出来。那男人买的可是拉赫玛尼诺夫和萧邦的乐谱，老天保佑，他现在会怎么做？他吞了一大口啤酒，紧张地等待着。只见那只左手轻按琴键，带出一串轻快的低音，当Lestrade听到Mycroft Holmes开始演奏一曲布吉伍吉，并让人群霎时陷入疯狂，他差点没把啤酒喷得满身都是。Greg盯着他，嘴巴大张，把啤酒忘在一边，Andy猛地往他后脑勺上来了一下。  
  
“没想到吧，嗯？伙计，他可是个红发，我敢说他肯定是一把火！”  
  
Greg的嗓子又开始发干，但这次却是因为一个完全不同的理由，而且他希望Andy没有看出来。可Andy看出来了，当然，而且他还露出了该死的意味深长的奸笑。Greg飞给他一记下流的眼刀，试图表现得镇定自若，但当Mycroft又开始弹奏另一首布吉，他还是忍不住钻过人群来到台前，因为急切地想离他更近而被一群热情地鼓掌吹口哨的年轻女人挤在中间。她们热切地议论着“哦我的老天他太性感了。”“看他那双手，只要他愿意把那双手放我身上，我情愿给他当一辈子奴隶。”那些话让Lestrade的目光滑到Mycroft手上，然后他发现自己顷刻便着了迷。修长优雅的手指灵巧从容地在琴键上舞动，从那可怜巴巴的乐器中带出一串串轻快的音符，闪耀的旋律被控制在稳固的低音线上，突然，Greg也开始想像那些手指还能做些什么。就在此时Mycroft抬起目光，让Greg屏住了呼吸。他从未见过那人如此快乐和放松。当他们目光相遇，Mycroft对他露出了微笑，一个真正的微笑，眼神里满是愉悦，那个微笑直接偷走了Greg的呼吸。他今晚第二次感到热潮涌上脖子，但这次，他并不在意。他抬手抚过自己的发丝，向台上人回了一个微笑。Mycroft冲他抛了个媚眼，开始弹奏一个欢快的旋律，精灵般的音符划过空气，他的手指精准地飞速起舞。  
  
曲子结束后，Mycroft从琴凳上站起来，向欢呼的人群小小鞠了一躬，他面色潮红，目光专注在Greg身上。他走下舞台，马上被一群男女团团围住，人们纷纷拍着他的肩膀，还给了他了不止一个火热的注视和戏谑的邀请。Greg看他微笑着从拥抱中抽身，突然冲动地想一把捞起Mycroft并告诉别人“他是我的”。但他只是匆匆回到自己安全的角落里与朋友们汇合，并发现桌上多了一小堆纸条。  
  
“这都是什么？”  
  
“它们是给你那个小少爷朋友的电话号码和情书。”Paul语气里带着些许嫉妒。  
  
“他不是我的小少爷朋友！”Greg恼怒地反驳。  
  
“好吧，那就是给那位年轻才俊钢琴音乐家的。伙计，你知道他能弹那种曲子吗？我刚才还以为他要来首莫扎特或是啥呢，谁曾想，他足够让Jerry Lee Lewis躲到墙角哭晕过去了。”  
  
“你自己想去，”Greg刻薄地说。他干掉自己那杯酒，抓起夹克，拍拍Kevin的肩膀。  
  
“能跟你讨根烟抽吗？”  
  
Kevin把自己的烟和火机给了他。  
  
“你不是戒了？”  
  
“嗯，我就想出去待一会儿，这里头太闷了。”  
  
他刻意无视Andy的笑脸，径直走了出去。他点燃一根香烟，深深吸了一口。这尝起来没他想像中的那样美好，但他现在需要这个，需要把自己的思绪从Mycroft Holmes和他的微笑他那些该死的手指他的长腿上拉回来，见鬼，但那男人真的有双迷人的长腿。还有紧致的大腿，哦还有让人惊艳的翘臀。没有什么东西能像一条合身的牛仔裤那样凸显迷人的翘臀了。谁又能想到呢？更何况，那些三件套从不会凸显出其主人的身材，而Lestrade也从未想到要认真看上一眼。如果你不想被一场该死的推理冰雹砸碎脑瓜子，最好别对一个Holmes眉来眼去，非常感谢。  
  
一根烟烧得太快了，他又怒气冲冲地点起第二根。

***

Mycroft从琴键上抬起目光，发现Greg就站在台前，像被催眠了一般盯着他，那双褐色的眼睛瞪得比平时更大，瞳孔也更加扩张。当他们目光相遇，Mycroft微笑了，他看到Greg脸上飞过一抹红晕，还抬手摸了摸自己的头发，让那些发丝窜到各种奇怪的角度，但他最后给他回了一个Greg特有的调皮微笑，让Mycroft感到一阵飘飘然。他努力朝他抛了个媚眼，想掩饰自己的激动不安，然后决定把今晚第三曲，也就是最后一曲定为《Coultergeist》，一首他所钟爱并在正确场合值得一试的欢快曲子。  
  
他结束时得到的欢呼让他受宠若惊。人群里爆发出一阵阵尖叫和口哨，他们毫不掩饰的赞赏让他感到心里暖洋洋的。他向人群小小鞠了一躬，走下舞台，马上就被一群人团团围住。这让他感到有些不适，但当人们毫无恶意地向他致意时，他不该无情地推开他们——何况他的保镖正尽职尽责地守护着他——所以他以适当的幽默接受了那些拥抱和拍肩，并微笑着回应了诙谐幽默的调情，整个过程他都能感到Greg盯着自己。他看起来像随时都要扑过来强硬地宣示主权，Mycroft在那火热的注视下感到细小的电流窜过全身。  
  
当他终于回到他们的角落，Greg已经不见了。他疑惑地看向Andy，对方却耸耸肩，露出一脸无辜的表情说：“我觉得他应该出去抽烟了。”Mycroft瞪了他一眼，Andy开始扬起嘴角，于是他挑了挑眉毛，礼貌地打了声招呼，到外面找Greg去了。  
  
他在离一群吸烟人几步远的地方找到了Greg，彼时正以一种执行任务的坚毅表情点燃一支烟。他走过去，发出一声不满的轻哼。  
  
“Gregory，吸烟对你身体不好。”他轻声责备道。  
  
Greg深深吸了一口作为回答。“是吗？我还会做很多对我身体不好的事情呢。”  
  
“比如说？”  
  
 _比如说约你参加酒吧之夜然后纠结到底是你的手还是你的屁股让我想尖叫你的名字_ 。  
  
“哦，比如在警察厅工作，比如在巴黎开车，比如跟Holmes兄弟扯上关系，你懂的，各种事情。”Greg耸耸肩看向Mycroft。“怎么样，目前为止感觉如何？跟一群普通人混在一起？”  
  
他又深吸一口，抬起头，缓缓吐出烟雾。他强健的颈部曲线看起来更加诱人，似乎直接影响了Mycroft的心率。Mycroft从他嘴里夺下香烟。  
  
“我说了，”他重复道，“吸烟对你身体不好。”  
  
Greg咽下了反对的话语，因为他发现Mycroft没有直接扔掉那根抽到一半的烟，而是放到自己唇间深深吸了一口，然后闭上眼睛。他没有烟瘾，但偶尔也会允许自己放纵一回，除了吸烟之外，同样还适用于昂贵而偏甜的美国咖啡。不过他发现这根烟给了他双重的快感——尼古丁，这很明显，同时还有甜蜜，只因它刚才还在Greg唇间。如果今晚注定要出乎意料，那他干脆放开心怀尽情享受。明天他将裹进一套定制西装里，乘坐私人喷气机到国外去，并把那一周的头几天时间花在替某个前苏联共同体成员擦屁股的事情上，把一团糟的状况理顺，游刃有余地玩他最擅长的政治游戏。  
  
但那是明天的事情，今晚则是今晚。他慢慢睁开双眼，用一个慵懒的微笑回应了Greg脸上的惊诧。  
  
“对于你的提问，Gregory，我非常享受这个夜晚。我必须承认不久前我曾犹豫要不要编造一个令人信服的借口，比如某个必须由我出面处理的紧急状况，尽管我此前已经告诉你今晚没有任何计划。但我很庆幸自己这回没有听从理智的劝阻。”  
  
“我，呃，你……”Greg结巴了，眼睛一直盯着Mycroft唇间的香烟。“好吧，我不知道你还抽烟。我也不知道原来你弹得这么好。”他让话语里带上一丝指责。  
  
“看来你不知道我很多事情。”修长的手指把香烟扔进水沟。“正如我也并不了解你。真可惜。”  
  
Greg挑起一边眉毛，调皮的笑容又出现在他脸上。  
  
“Mycroft Holmes，你在跟我调情吗？”  
  
Mycroft想了想，纠结于闪烁其词的外交习惯和希望真诚的冲动。他决定采取折衷手段。  
  
“我还不知道呢，Gregory。你希望我跟你调情吗？如果你不情愿，我可不想强迫你。”  
  
调皮的微笑里又带上了一丝刻意的诱惑。  
  
“那你可以认为自己是受欢迎的。”  
  
“好吧，既然如此，你可以认为我在跟你调情。”  
  
瞬间，二人间的气氛好像改变了，那种改变微妙得让人难以捉摸，他们都在想自己为何没有早点注意到对方。  
  
“那啥，”最后Greg说，“我们最好在那帮碎嘴子给我们传绯闻之前回去。”  
  
“人们从来只热衷于那个，Gregory，而且那帮碎嘴子早在你跟到舞台前时就开始给我们传绯闻了。等等，”他在Greg哼了一声准备进去前碰了碰对方的胳膊。“麻烦你把手机借我用一下，谢谢。”  
  
“干什么？你想在上面安装监控软件吗？”  
  
Mycroft笑了。  
  
“那倒是个不错的注意。”他伸出手。“可以吗？”  
  
Greg从牛仔裤口袋里拿出手机递给他。Mycroft解锁屏幕，然后皱起眉头。  
  
“没有密码？你是认真的？”  
  
“它就这样了。”  
  
Mycroft不满地哼了一声。“别嚼舌头。”  
  
“那你来帮我嚼。”Greg回敬道。  
  
“别调戏我。”灵巧的手指在键盘上舞动片刻，手机又回到了主人手上。“这是我的私人号码，你是知道号码的第三个人，并且我希望这仅止于三个人。”  
  
“知道了。”手机被收回口袋里。“我就是好奇一下——其余两个是谁？”  
  
他的提问被回以一个礼貌的微笑，于是他轻叹一声。  
  
“就是问问而已，OK？我们进去吧。”  
  
酒吧内，乐队再次开始演奏，桌上的纸条又厚了一些。Mycroft困惑地看了它们一眼，Paul向他解释了那些纸条的含义。  
  
“真的？给我的？”Mycroft看上去真的很惊讶。  
  
Kevin略带嘲讽地说：“很大一部分是女人给的。”  
  
“谢谢你指出这一点，Kevin。我也发现今晚场内有几位非常可人的女性，但我非常遗憾地表示我并不喜欢她们。”  
  
“你不喜欢？”  
  
“我不喜欢。”  
  
Kevin明显松了口气，这让Mycroft差点就要对他翻白眼了。他发现Greg脸上略显狡诈的笑容，于是他也不着痕迹地回了他一个同样的笑。他没有说谎——他欣赏女性，但并不被她们吸引。  
  
剩下的时间在友好的谈话中度过，当他们解散时，Mycroft得到了下次再来的邀请。他保证只要一有时间就会再来加入他们，随后便带着愉悦的心情向不远处等待的车子走去，脚步里带上了从未有过的轻盈。  
  
他刚坐进车里，手机就震动起来。  
  
这周还能见到你吗？——GL  
  
很可惜，不行。要外出。——MH  
  
整个星期？——GL  
  
周五可能有时间共进晚餐。——MH  
  
你一定要来。——GL  
  
Mycroft微笑起来，那种飘飘然的感觉又回来了。  
  
好。——MH  
  
他会想办法的。他总是能想到办法。谁叫他就擅长这个。


	3. Chapter 3

自从Mycroft Holmes选择走上这条由自己的天性和才能打开的职业道路，他就再没有感受过现在这样纯粹而真实的快乐。并非因为现场主题充满激情和愉悦，哦，其实完全相反。室内的气氛萧杀恶毒，被蒸腾的怒气所笼罩，民族尊严和宗教信仰彼此宣战，人们低声喃喃或大声咆哮着侮辱与露骨的威胁，Mycroft不得不数次提高音量，一种让自己赢得听众的简单粗暴的手段，尽管他并不喜爱，但还是掌握得炉火纯青。  
  
“请安静！”他大吼一声，紧接着为了保险起见，又用俄语吼了一遍：“тихий пожалуйста！”  
  
他训练有素的声音炸响在所有愤怒的与会成员上空，使他得到瞬间的空隙让所有人转向下一个议题。  
  
不，让Mycroft感到快乐的原因是，他有了一个令他期待的归处。光是这一点，就让这燥热气闷的地方变得不再是一种折磨。因为一想到他周五要与Greg Lestrade共进晚餐，就让他全身充满了冒着泡泡的能量，使他能以某种近乎禅意的态度主持整个场面，不再情绪失控（就像这几个星期，不，几个月来他一直差点表现出来那样），不再感到神经紧绷。当他切换至政治家模式参加会议时，他会把自己脑中的宝贵回忆小心翼翼地收藏在宝箱里盖好，无需反复回忆起那些画面，生怕自己会遗忘其中珍贵的细节。他的相机式记忆早已将那些画面永远保存在了他自己的思维宫殿中。  
  
某个短暂的休息时间，他离开会场走进洗手间，打开冷水冲淋手腕，使自己从会议室糟糕的空调系统和闷热粘稠的空气中冷却下来。他从手腕上抬起视线，对着镜子研究自己的脸，检查是否存在任何疲态或——天理不容的！——胡渣，所幸他一无所获。  
  
 _那你可以认为自己是受欢迎的。_  
  
那句话冷不丁地从它被安置的小小角落里跳将出来，在他脑中四处狂奔，还像战旗般高举着一副说话者露出调皮微笑的图像。Mycroft不顾周围的压抑气氛勾起了嘴角，对着镜中的自己微笑起来。一股暖意涌上心头，他在强迫自己的表情恢复冷静和彬彬有礼的同时，紧紧抓住了那股暖意。今天尚未结束，他心中的计划还远没有显现出完成的曙光，而且他是时候回到会议室了。现在可不是做白日梦的时候，但他还是很喜欢那小小回忆带给他的感觉。  
  
他允许自己长长地叹了一口气，然后重整姿态，开始往回走。会议室内的嘈杂声震耳欲聋，他又不动声色地叹了一声，坐在主持者的座位上，示意会议助手响铃，正式结束休息时间。  
  
在充斥着冗长无聊的接待活动的漫长一天结束后，他回到自己的酒店套房，发现Anthea已经替他准备好了第二天谈判需要用到的资料，下次谈判将在一间更小的会议室和少数几个与会者间展开，这次不会有旁听人员。这让事情变得比今天更简单也更困难，简单是因为他只需要面对少数几个人而不是一大群鸭子，但他们的态度也会更恶毒，打击的目标也会更精准。在一大群人中间说错话，可能会被人声埋没，但在几个人面前说错话，你就只能等死了。  
  
当他把灯关上时，已经快到凌晨三点了，只有在这种时候他才会让自己的心思回到那个周六晚上。回想着他多么轻易便融入了人群，与一群不会等着你说错话或表错情好极尽曲解之能来冒犯你的人待在一起是多么的愉悦。“Mike”在那里很受欢迎，没有人因为他背后所隐藏的东西而对他另眼相看。他就是一个普通男人，受到Lestrade那帮“伙计们”的友好对待。Gregory。Mycroft在黑暗中微笑起来。没想到他们竟从熟人摇身一变成了另一种更微妙的关系！  
  
 _Mycroft Holmes，你在跟我调情吗？_  
  
他很奇怪自己怎么从没注意到Lestrade的真正魅力。他几乎把所有时间都花在维持自己的严谨态度上，绝不走偏，绝不冒险。一切都完美归档，正确分类，精准定位。Lestrade一度被归类到属于他弟弟和所有与他相关的人和事那个文档里，虽然二人的简短对话中偶尔会出现让他感觉良好的默契，比如对某个荒唐场景的共通认知，这些都体现在二人脸上一闪而过的笑意或微微上翘的嘴角中，但谁都不曾试图将那种默契拓展到纯公务领域之外。  
  
不过在Sherlock……离开后，他一开始对Lestrade的归类似乎不再有意义了。或许现在正是在他极度享受的政治游戏之外拓展更多可能性和前景的时机，而Lestrade在这个他很久很久没有接触过的游戏中，似乎是个同样对他感兴趣并且很有价值的对手。  
  
 _那你来帮我嚼。_  
  
的确。如果他没听错的话，自己已经得到了一个邀请，他无疑会保证那英俊的警长践行那个邀请。栩栩如生的画面不受控制地从记忆宝箱中流出：稍抬的下巴，强壮的脖子暴露在空气中，看起来如此美味。他想知道Lestrade古铜色的肌肤抚摸起来是否如他想像中那般温暖，想知道那肌肤在唇间的味道。他感到体内燃烧起一簇细小的火花，还没来得及多想，他就被过度的疲倦带入了梦乡。  


***

Greg冲过转角，一把扑倒嫌疑人，把他死死按在地上。紧接着，他用磨练多年的娴熟动作将那人翻了个身，迫使他俯伏在地，给他戴上手铐，并向他宣读了嫌疑人的权利。  
  
凶手在他身下一边挣扎一边咒骂。“死基佬！从我身上下去！你喜欢坐在我屁股上吗？”  
  
“呸。”Greg一把将他拎了起来。“你不是我的类型，太瘦也太年轻了。”  
  
他牢牢抓住男人的手臂，把他拖到停放着警车的街道上。他把被铐的男人交给一名制服警员，转身看着Sally Donovan。  
  
“长官，玩得可尽兴？”她笑着说。  
  
“我现在是一把火！”他大喊一声作为回应，起初还觉得自己挺蠢的，但很快他就不在意了。Sally惊讶地看了他一眼，他用比较正常的态度继续道：“我可是说真的，有时候当个打头阵的小喽啰也不错，把那些政治正确性和见鬼的文书工作都扔给别人。”他尝试拍干净身上的灰尘，但左腿膝盖上的污渍似乎决心在那里生根发芽了。“Dimmock到哪去了？”  
  
Sally耸耸肩。“可能正忙着擦桌子吧。这几个月他的存在感越来越低了，有时我觉得……”她停了下来，犹豫着要不要说下去。虽然Greg现在实际上与她平级，但她依旧把他当成老大，平时在他身边也会比在别人身边更加注意。Greg很欣赏她的态度，并十分感谢她没有试图用虚假的亲密态度来掩饰那个事实——他是被降职了，仅此而已，任何假装他从未当过老大的态度都不会换得好脸色。Greg尽自己所能保持自然，压抑自己，不在没被问到的时候提供建议，不假装自己还拥有任何已经被剥夺的职权，不抱怨不恼怒不哭诉自己所受的不公平对待。他找到了一个新起点，与他的许多同事站在同一条起跑线上；但有些人始终与他合不来，于是他选择保持距离。Dimmock探长正好属于后一种人，于是他也学着Sally耸耸肩，替她说完了后面的话。  
  
“我的位子比他想像中的要难坐一些。”他说这话绝非出于傲慢，Sally也没有那样想。Dimmock不是个坏警官，但他很快就发现身为一名重案组探长所需要的可不仅仅是一个能力优秀反应迅速忠实稳重的人。除了那些永远写不完的报告，那个位子还包括领导一个队伍、处理自负问题和那些别有用心的警官偶尔在背后的中伤、在警察厅的政治游戏中立足，同时还包括应对媒体采访。Dimmock在夜深人静时会暗自承认，他的工作在Lestrade探长的领导下显得更加容易，所以后来每逢Lestrade警长参与到他的案子中来，Dimmock都会选择隐于幕后“用纵览全局的态度工作”。Greg并不认为自己被冒犯，但也顽固地拒绝让事情变得过于简单。  
  
他们坐进车里，Greg让Sally开车，自己则给Dimmock打电话做汇报。他们在警察厅碰到Andy，只见他慌忙闪到一边，免得被脚底生风的Greg一个不小心掀翻在地。  
  
“小心点，Rogers，他现在可是一把火。”Sally警告道。  
  
Andy偏头看向Greg。  
  
“哦是吗？我有点好奇那是怎么回事？”他故意用Greg也能听到的音量调侃道。Sally猛地抬头，双眼射出好奇的光线。Greg转身逼近Andy，死死盯住他的双眼。  
  
“如果你不想晚景凄凉就给我立刻闭嘴。”他威胁道。Andy回给他一个灿烂的微笑，在心口划了个十字。  
  
“以我的荣誉发誓，不在妇女面前多说一个字。”  
  
“也别在爷们儿面前说。”Greg补充道。  
  
Sally朝他们甩了个大白眼，嘲讽地哼了一声。“行，我知道了。男人就该做男人的事情，对吧？”  
  
“对。”她得到一个严肃的回答。  
  
“不管那是什么，男孩们，反正我迟早都会打听出来的。谁都知道你们这帮以八卦为生的爷们儿根本保守不住任何秘密。就回答我一个问题——那男人问题不涉及你们二人间任何恶心透顶的不体面行为吧？”  
  
Andy与Greg面面相觑，明显被那个想法震惊了。  
  
“我们？额滴神杀了我吧！”Andy冲口而出，同时Greg也用同样恶心的语气说：“就算隔着两层乳胶手套我也不要碰他。”  
  
“呕，你们两个，别给我灌输奇怪的画面！”只见Sally向男人们唰唰投去两把眼刀，不再深究，而是转身离开了。Andy一直等她走出听觉范围之后，才推了推Greg。  
  
“一把火，嗯？你被某个时髦红发小哥点着了？”  
  
Greg清清嗓子。  
  
“我还不知道，好吧，我不会骗你的。我对他很感兴趣，但我不太确定他的想法。你懂的，他不是那种性格外向的人，挺难读懂他在想些什么。”  
  
“他有点拘束，是不？像屁股里捅了根木棍的稻草人？”  
  
“应该是捅了把雨伞。”Greg笑道。  
  
“但你总能找到火花的，否则他不可能弹出那样的气场来。我的意思是，虽然我完全不懂钢琴曲，但我懂得看人，而且我告诉你，一旦你抽出那根木棍，搞不好会想退开一步免得被他灼伤呢。”  
  
“嗯，那啥，我觉得那不太必要。我不怕烫的。”Greg若无其事地说着，但一想到Mycroft放下拘束的样子，他就无法控制热潮涌上脖颈。  
  
Andy了然一笑，但并没有对此发表意见。“你计划好再见他了吗？”  
  
“周五晚上的晚饭。”  
  
“晚饭？那是正式约会啦？”  
  
“不知道，可能有点吧。我们有一年多没见面了，而且我们之间又不曾有过什么。所以我想应该放慢脚步，看看到底会发生些什么。”  
  
“尽情享受吧，伙计，你完全有权利开心一些。对了，你不用担心，不管Donovan说什么，我都不会泄露你的秘密。”  
  
Greg冲他点点头，然后走进了洗手间。他洗手时抬头看了看镜子，观察着自己脸上的胡渣和头上的银发，心想自己什么时候从一个失落中年男人变回躁动不安的小年轻了，就在那几个小时里，只因为一个他认识多年却从未真正了解的“时髦红发小哥”。  
  
 _你可以认为我在跟你调情_ 。  
  
他冲着自己笑了。Mycroft Holmes跟他调情了。Mycroft，他从自己嘴里偷走香烟，放到他的唇间。而他们约好了周五晚上共进晚餐。这回，他总算能有些盼头了。  
  
他看了看表。很好，是时候到会议室做汇报了。他一路吹着口哨，觉得自己面前是一路阳光，根本不在意别人看他的目光。

***

周五晚上感觉无限遥远，现在才刚到正午。Mycroft正与自己从上衣内袋里掏出手机发短信的欲望进行天人交战。他在走进会议室面对总理和他的亲信前就把手机调成了静音，前一天手机突然震动引发的那尴尬而短暂的失控让他依旧记忆犹新。他刚下飞机确认过接下来的待办事项后就给Lestrade发了短信，告诉他自己已经回到英国，并问他是否还有兴趣与自己共进晚餐。直到第二天早上他才收到回复，彼时他正努力把持住自己，以免因迟迟收不到回信而陷入精神崩溃状态。尽管他外表依旧冷静得体，但如果有人注意观察，就会发现一丝紧绷。不过几乎没人会那样做，所以当隔天早晨他的私人手机突然震动起来，显示有一则新消息时，他几乎当场跳了起来，把防卫大臣吓得甩掉了签字笔，让墨水溅得到处都是，很大一部分还落在了他眼前准备签署的文件上。Mycroft窘迫得脑子当机，若不是可爱的Anthea未雨绸缪地备着一份副本，他就得去麻烦别人了。最后他对大臣报以歉意的微笑，用副本替换了那份被弄脏的文件，还讲了个关于电子奴隶和网络牢笼的诙谐笑话，为自己赢得了来自首相的冷笑（此人对自己手机的厌恶是出了名的）。  
  
一离开首相办公室，他就从口袋里抽出手机。  
  
 _我当然感兴趣。几点，在哪？——GL_  
  
又来了，涌上胸口的温暖。他想了想，迅速回了一条。  
  
 _La Fille et I’Agneau，明晚8:30。会派车去接。——MH  
  
超级花哨？——GL  
  
不算夸张。别穿皮革，别穿牛仔。——MH  
  
见鬼。——GL  
  
呵呵。——MH_  
  
在首相面前出洋相可不好，因此Mycroft把手机调成静音，走进会议室。  
  
“啊，Holmes先生，请进！我们正等着你来给我们想想办法解决这个事态呢。媒体好像一致决定要把这件事放到他们的周末头条上了。”  
  
“首相，先生们。”Mycroft与他们一一握手，然后落座。“在讨论媒体可能的反应前，请允许我把资料稍微过一遍。”

***

Greg站在餐厅门前，看着人来人往。一个个都高雅上档次，但不过分时髦。进去的人脸上带着期待，出来的人表情满足。很好。他很期待美食和美人，尤其是后者，尤其是在如此糟糕的一天结束后。他花了一早上时间出庭，花了大半个下午参加内部会议，听那帮人在把自己的生活一寸一寸扫描一遍后得出的结果，听他们检讨安全问题，确认那次涉及一名民间顾问的丑闻是否使他失去了工作的资格。下周他将得到他们的最终评判，如果他说自己没有假装对此事毫不上心，那就是在欺骗自己。不过现在，他对站在餐厅门口这件事感到更紧张，就在他准备再次查看手表时，一辆闪闪发光的黑车稳稳停在了大门口。司机打开车门，Mycroft Holmes走向Greg，微笑着与他握手，让外人看来觉得他将与一名合作伙伴共进一场商务晚餐。此时Greg眼角撇到两名着装时尚的女性推了推彼此，用赞赏的目光看向他们。他的微笑更明显了。Mycroft指了指入口，他们走进去，马上就有一名maître d'hôtel（餐厅经理）迎上前来。  
  
“Bienvenue, Monsieur Holmes, c’est vraiment un plaisir de vous accueillir.”  
（欢迎光临，Holmes先生，非常高兴见到您。）  
  
“Merci, Jean-Christophe, très gentil. On a une réservation pour deux.”  
（谢谢你，Jean Christophe，非常好。我预约了二人用餐。）  
  
“Bien sûr, monsieur. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.”  
（是的先生，请跟我来，这边请。）  
  
Maître打了个响指，叫来一名服务生替他在前台待客，然后领着Greg和Mycroft到他们预约的座位上。他等二人落座后，向他们展示菜单，并满怀期待地看着他们。没等Mycroft说话，Greg就带着友善的微笑问：“Est-ce qu’il y à des recommandations du chef?”（今天大厨有什么推荐吗？）  
  
他的发音或许不如Mycroft那般完美无瑕，但maître马上对他露出一个大大的微笑，开始报出今晚大厨推荐的佳肴，让Greg不由得吞了口唾沫。  
  
“Mais ça semble superbe! Prendre une décision va être vraiment difficile, on doit y réfléchir, je pense.”  
（那听起来太美妙了！我得花点时间做出选择，请让我先想想。）  
  
“Mais naturellement, prenez votre temps, monsieur!”  
（当然可以，请您慢慢考虑，先生！）  
  
Maître微笑着向他们轻轻鞠躬，转身回到了前台。Mycroft放低菜单，挑起一根优雅的眉毛。Greg沾沾自喜地笑了起来，耸耸肩道：“Grandpère（祖父）是法国人，我妹妹和她丈夫在巴黎经营一家小旅馆，我还有两个外甥在普罗旺斯。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
又一个值得挖掘的令人愉悦的小惊喜。  
  
他们点了菜，选了大厨推荐的开胃菜和主菜，但从菜单上选了另外的甜点，并让maître为他们推荐餐酒，最后同意了他的建议，让他们又赢得了那人心中最受欢迎的位置之一。  
  
他们的订单被传达到厨房，Mycroft靠在椅背上，开始研究与他相对而坐的男人，发现他穿着一身高档的灰色西装，衬着清爽的白衬衫和暗红色领带，虽不是量身剪裁，但绝非便宜的大街货。他不禁自问，有什么样的衣服穿在这位英俊的警长身上会不好看呢。运动服，皮衣牛仔裤，丝绸和羊毛。他无法定夺自己究竟喜欢哪个版本。  
  
Greg对Mycroft报以同样的目光，让他不禁怀疑自己没有多少事情能瞒过那双深色的眸子。他想起Sherlock对Lestrade的智商作出的嘲讽，但Mycroft到目前为止都没看出这男人有任何愚钝拙劣之处。  
  
“告诉我，Gregory，除了偶尔破戒抽抽烟，你还有什么能让我了解的地方吗？”  
  
Greg发出一声愉悦的轻哼。  
  
“你这是在说你约我出来之前居然没把我祖宗十八代都查一遍？”  
  
“你的说法十分正确，我确实没有。几年前我是查过你的背景，因为你当时刚开始与舍弟合作，但那并不涉及私生活领域。”  
  
“你以为我不记得吗。你把我给绑架到一个仓库去了。”  
  
“你对此十分不高兴，并用最不容易误会的方法表达了你的不满。”  
  
“的确，不是吗？”Greg轻笑道：“如果没记错的话，我当时管你叫嚣张的混蛋。”  
  
“一字不差。然后你开始叙述如果我不马上放了你，你将让我见识见识伦敦警察的火气。”  
  
“但你看上去毫无反应。”  
  
“我很久以前就不怕警察叔叔了。不过我还是要回答你，不，我约你出来之前没有调查你。我更希望由你来讲述那些故事，而不是从一份报告上看到它们。”  
  
服务生给他们端上开胃菜和配餐酒。Mycroft着迷地看着Greg将一小块搭配着桃子和无花果的鹅肝放入口中，因味蕾上的美妙感受陶醉地闭上了双眼。  
  
“这实在太神奇了。”他愉悦地叹息一声。“Myc，你还没吃呢，真的，你必须尝尝这个。如果这只是所有美味的开端，那我真的要在这里幸福死了。”  
  
“麻烦你先别死，Gregory，夜晚才刚开始呢。”  
  
他尝了一小口，确实美味，但就算一切都完美无瑕，也比不上Lestrade享受美食的光景。每一道菜都被他细细欣赏过一遍，他称赞每一个精致的摆盘，每一缕诱人的香味，用叉子优雅地挑起每道菜的第一口，送入嘴里仔细品尝。  
  
“这简直是天堂。谢谢你选了这家餐厅。我实在想不出别的什么地方能让我把这一周的事情遗忘得如此彻底了。”  
  
“那么糟糕？”  
  
“别提了，而且也别破坏现在的气氛，Myc。自从Grandpère去世以后我就没吃过这么美味的食物了。你知道的，他是个厨师。”  
  
Greg开始谈论自己的法国亲戚，谈论他在普罗旺斯度过的夏天，他在巴黎最喜欢的地方（“我能在St. Germain-des-Prés[圣日耳曼德佩教堂]一坐就是好几个小时，我不知道那教堂究竟哪里好，但我就是喜欢它。”），谈论法国橄榄球，对比巴黎和伦敦的糟糕交通状况。他脸上疲惫的纹路似乎都消失了，他的双眼散发出活力，让他看起来年轻了很多。Mycroft发现自己根本无法从他脸上移开视线，他想记住上面的每个细节，每种色调，他略显沙哑的声音里每一个起伏，那双古铜色大手的每一个动作，那双富于表现力的深色眸子里每一道光芒流转，清秀眉梢的每一次轻挑，哦天哪，还有他尝到格外美味的食物时发出的那些愉悦的轻哼。  
  
Greg指着Mycroft的盘子。  
  
“怎么回事？你不喜欢自己的餐点吗？如果你不关心它们，我可就要从你眼皮底下偷吃了。”  
  
“什么？哦，不，它们很美味，你别想把叉子伸到我盘里来。我只是在听你说话。”  
  
“为什么我能边吃边说，你却不能边吃边听呢？那可真是奇怪。”  
  
Mycroft耸耸肩。  
  
“这恐怕是习惯问题。我习惯认真听别人说话，这同时表现在口头和身体动作中，而且我的视野也比较狭隘。此外，如果我的血液没有被调配去消化食物，大脑的运作会变得更加理想。”  
  
“拜托告诉我你在开玩笑。那是Holmes特有的进食障碍吗？”  
  
某种表情从Mycroft脸上闪过，非常短暂，但Greg训练有素的眼睛还是注意到了。饮食习惯，敏感点之一。Sherlock经常性地用嘲讽语气问起节食和蛋糕问题。收集资料以备日后观察并小心跟进。  
  
“Mycroft，这些可爱的小家伙可不能被带回厨房去，我是认真的。如果你不想吃，我就要吃了。我倒要看看你怎么阻止我。”  
  
Mycroft笑了笑，终于动起了刀叉。Greg赞许地点点头，继续刚才的话题。现在他讲到自己重拾了跑步的习惯，让他惊讶的是，Mycroft告诉他自己曾在三十几岁前也一直保持着跑步的习惯。  
  
“你知道，我必须保持身材，但我从不喜欢那种运动。那太无聊了，真的，当我的工作变得更加繁忙，我就再也无法保持那个习惯。而且我也受够了被保镖跟在屁股后面跑，所以我就放弃了。”  
  
“我知道你在大英政府里有个微末职位，而且不能透露任何关于工作的事情，但你为什么会需要亲卫队和应急按钮？我的意思是，你是军方的？还是外交系统的？”  
  
“不，我既不是军方的，也不是外交系统的。你就当这是一个需要一定身体条件去应付某些必要性跑腿工作的领域吧。”  
  
“你喝马丁尼要摇匀，不要搅拌？”（00啊那个7）  
  
“我外出公干从来不开阿斯顿马丁。”（詹姆啊那个斯）  
  
“但你是00系统的？”（邦啊那个德……）  
  
“Gregory，请你不要再说了。你知道我不能回答那个问题。”  
  
“你已经回答了。”  
  
Greg笑了起来，Mycroft也微笑着看向他。  
  
甜点被送上来，Greg品尝慕斯发出的轻哼简直可形容为淫荡。他再次闭上双眼，让勺子在嘴里搅动。Mycroft想像Greg用舌头舔舐勺子品味上面残留的慕斯，感到嗓子一阵发紧，他突然知道体内那簇小小的火花是什么了。  
  
 _欲望。_  
  
他也阖上双眼，强迫自己吸气——呼气——。那真是……太快了。Greg Lestrade竟然瞬间便让自己的防御机制短路，而他甚至还没来得及将其激活。他感到心跳加速，当他再次睁开双眼，发现自己再次沐浴在专注的目光下。那双褐色的眼睛竟好像能看穿他那一层层精心搭建的心防。他锁住Greg的目光，男人的瞳孔霎时放大。他表现得这么明显吗？他现在应该对自己的失控感到震惊才对，但他竟毫不在意。只见Greg咽了一口唾沫。  
  
“Myc，别那样看我。”  
  
“哪样？”  
  
“那样。好像你……想把我拆吃入腹。”  
  
就像回到了那个酒吧之夜，Mycroft感到细小的电流窜过全身。这种感觉就像他一点点活了过来，他坦然迎接了自己的觉醒。他再也没有力气否认自己最想得到的东西，再也没有力气假装自己丝毫不渴望感情。  
  
“如果我说自己刚才真有那个想法，你会怎么做？”  
  
好吧，他说出来了，他感到内脏紧张地扭作一团。Greg深吸一口气，小心翼翼地把勺子放回点心盘上。  
  
“我会说，”他清了请嗓子。“不如我们结帐吧，赶紧离开这里，叫辆计程车。”  
  
Mycroft点点头，感到体内的紧张瞬间舒缓成彩色的泡泡。他叫来服务生结帐，把信用卡放在服务生小心递出的皮质托盘中。  
  
“谢谢，”Greg直率地道谢，丝毫没有感到自尊受挫。下一餐会是他的。  
  
Maître d'hôtel带着托盘和收据折返，看到桌上吃到一半的甜点，发出一声沮丧的叹息。  
  
“Ne vous inquiétez pas”（别担心。）Mycroft飞快地说。“tout était bien. Je suis vraiment désolé mais il y a eu un incident urgent.”（这里的一切都很好，只是我不得不遗憾地告诉你，我们突然有急事需要离开。）  
  
“D’accord, je comprends.”(好的，我明白了。)Maître 松了口气。Mycroft在收据上签字，加上一份可观的小费，然后站了起来。Greg对maître点头致意，充满歉意地说：“ C’était vraiment superb, mes compliments au chef, absolument genial! En tout cas, on va revenir.”（这真的很不错，请向大厨转达我的赞美，实在太棒了！下次我们还会再来的。）  
  
门外已经有一辆计程车等着他们，让Greg对这家餐厅的印象更好了。他坐到Mycroft身边，把地址告诉司机，然后靠到椅背上。他们的大腿几乎要碰在一起，二人都感到对方身上辐射出的温度。这种张力实在太强，他们不得不直直地看向前方，生怕朝对方看上一眼就会让二人再也控制不住对彼此上下其手，而在一辆伦敦计程车后座上亲热不在其中任何一人的愿望列表上。  
  
当他们到达目的地，Greg迫不及待地付了车钱走下去。Mycroft紧随其后，跟他上了楼梯停在公寓门前。趁着Greg翻找钥匙的空档，Mycroft再也忍不住，他弯下身去，如愿以偿地品尝到了Greg的脖颈。Greg僵在原地，Mycroft趁机在他耳后的敏感点上轻轻啃咬，使男人软倒在Mycroft怀中。Mycroft双手扶住Greg的上臂把他拉得更近，就在那时，手机铃声突然响起，把二人都吓了一跳。  
  
“哦那帮天杀见鬼的蠢材，又怎么了？”Mycroft低声道，Greg对这个上流三件套绅士口中爆出的有益身心的咒骂眨了眨眼睛。Mycroft盯着黑莓的屏幕，恼怒地说：“你他妈的在开玩笑吧。”让Greg不得不捂住自己的嘴以免窃笑起来。Mycroft抬头瞪了他一眼，却笑着说。  
  
“哦，这就是工作横跨所有时区的乐趣之一。恐怕我得走了。”  
  
“Un incident urgent, d’accord.”（突发事件，我懂的。）Greg说。他虽然失望，但完全能够理解。他太熟悉那些不合时宜的电话了。“一个完美的晚上就这么结束了。”  
  
Mycroft打了个简短的电话跟司机确认来接他的地点，然后对Greg摇摇头。  
  
“这只是个开始。我还不想放过你呢，警长先生。”  
  
他一手环住Greg后腰，一手拽着他的领带把他拉近。Greg闭起眼睛把头偏向一边，让Mycroft的双唇更方便接触他的脖子。Mycroft轻轻衔住他的耳垂，顽皮地咬了一口，然后轻舔自己咬过的敏感肌肤，再一路舔吻过Greg的下颚，直到吻上他的嘴。Greg贴着Mycroft的唇轻叹一声，彻底沉沦在久违的男人怀抱中。有一个高大的身躯供自己倚靠，硬朗的曲线和平坦的身躯，以及难以察觉的胡渣代替了他拥有将近二十年的柔滑软糯，这一切来得如此突然，但他全都接受了，在异样的同时又感到分外熟悉。  
  
Mycroft轻咬Greg的下唇，伸出舌尖诱他张嘴，很快发现对方在热情地邀他进入。他尝起来像红酒像慕斯像红酒像……Greg。他们的舌头慵懒地缠绕在一起，Greg双手抚上Mycroft双肩，把他拉得更近。他的呻吟在这个吻中被揉碎，他轻吮Mycroft的舌头，同时磨蹭两人的下腹。Mycroft的手指在Greg的腰窝处攥紧，感觉所有的神经末梢都被唤醒，自己的世界顿时沸腾起来。这男人灵巧的舌头与他淘气地纠缠，柔韧的身躯几乎整个融进了自己怀中，辐射出的热量让他体内隐忍已久的火花越烧越旺。  
  
汽车停靠在路边的声音迫使他们中断了那个吻，气息不稳的同时也懊恼不已。  
  
“好了，”Greg深吸一口气。“你赶紧去拯救世界，或教训教训那个打电话不看时间的混蛋。我上楼去给自己解决问题，否则我下半夜该痛死过去了。”  
  
Mycroft哼了一声。“感谢你的分享。我最好在拯救完世界前避免想到那些画面。”  
  
Greg对他露出一个邪魅微笑，打开公寓大门。  
  
“等你有时间来第二轮了，打电话给我好吗？”  
  
“我肯定会的。晚安，Gregory。”  
  
“晚安，Myc。谢谢你的晚餐。还有甜点。”  
  
Mycroft转身走下楼梯，坐进等在路边的小黑车里，Greg转身走上楼梯，回到自己的公寓。二人都在失望的同时感到心情大好。  
  
 _这只是个开始而已。_


	4. Chapter 4

第二轮到来的时间比他们预料的要长了许多。那个不合时宜的电话迫使Mycroft再次打包行李登上另一架飞机，飞到了他最厌恶的地方，还花了好几天跟那些“因为我们可以”的嚣张分子们开一场又一场鸡飞狗跳的会议。他讨厌自己所在的地方，讨厌与一帮依靠软件和APP代替自身感觉和生活经验的人谈论观察能力。如果再听到一个“比如”，再看到一个假笑，他的耐心就要耗尽了，所以从第二天起，他每天都会早起打太极拳，在重复三轮杨氏太极套路后再更衣，每天回到酒店都会马上脱掉外套领带和皮鞋，再打一套八段锦，随后用大背桥和弯腰碰脚趾的动作让自己的脉搏平缓下来。在自己无法改变的事情上耗费时间精力是不明智的，所以他咬紧牙关撑过白天的会议，晚上则用自己的黑莓手机和笔记本电脑回复邮件并完成一些工作。

到了周六，谈判终于有了结果，Mycroft马上预约了回程机票，同时彬彬有礼地婉拒了所有送他回国的邀请。因为跟那帮训练有素又言论激进的阴谋家待了整整一个星期，已经让他更加厌恶并不信任这些人了。为了安全起见，他必须自己安排行程以保证能登上正确的飞机并到达正确的目的地。

他坐红眼航班回伦敦，周日早上就到了希斯罗机场，彼时他的心情已经好了不少，还在头等舱里睡了几小时。他的车早就在机场等待，于是他坐进去，对自己的回归感到心满意足。在打了几个电话后，他安排好了跟手下队伍的汇报会议，他通过e-mail和在线会议了解到了自己出国期间各种事项的梗概，但有几个重点他需要进行详细讨论，同时他还想把自己在国外的遭遇与观察结果与队伍进行分享。

最后他拨通了那个他一直盼望不已却留到了最后的号码。

“你好，我是Lestrade。”另一头的声音听起来有些不耐烦。

“Hello Gregory。我没打扰你吧？”

“Myc！你当然没打扰我，我正准备出去跑步呢。你在哪里？”

“伦敦，刚到机场。确切地说，我正准备回城里。你今晚有计划吗？”

“现在有了。”他的微笑隔着电话传达过来。“想过来吗？”

对方难以掩饰的期待让Mycroft也露出了笑容。“我非常乐意。”

“我也是。你几点能到？”

“我不确定，因为还要到办公室去跟进一些事情。”

“你在开玩笑吧！今天可是周日。”

“很遗憾，不是所有游戏都能套用同一种规则。我一有空就给会你打电话，但我不认为七点或八点前能见到你，那不会太晚吧？”

Greg哼笑一声。“Myc，别说我没告诉你，我早就18岁了，待多晚都不用经过妈妈同意。何况我已经请了明天早上的假去办事，不过那件事也不急着办，所以如果你害我熬夜了，我还能赖个床。”

他话语里的暗示再明显不过，Mycroft感到脉搏迅速飙升。

“你想因为我熬夜吗，Gregory？”

“你想吗？”

“我可能有点想法。”

“我能用晚餐贿赂你吗？”

“抱歉，我不能接受贿赂。为官清廉，你懂的。”

“好吧，那我会给自己做晚餐，如果你想加入的话，我表示欢迎。这样说如何？”

“非常合适。快去吧，我可不想影响你锻炼。今晚见。”

“今晚见。”

Mycroft挂掉电话，允许自己花一小段宝贵的时间阖上双眼想像唇上火热的肌肤，想像那双微笑的褐色眸子，那紧致的臀部顶着自己。如果他足够幸运，这一整个礼拜的郁闷都将在十二小时内全部清空。

车子停在Mycroft市内住所的大门口，他走下车，让司机四十五分钟后再来接他，好让他有时间洗个澡刮个胡子再换身衣服。他把整整一周让人筋疲力竭的会议和令人厌倦的与会者都从皮肤上洗去，接下来的修面流程则帮助他把注意力集中在待办事项上。不久之后，他站在自己的更衣室里思考片刻，选择了一套蓝色衬里的灰西装，以及与之搭配的方巾、领带和清爽的白衬衫。在冲动的驱使下，他又拿来一个挂衣袋打包了另一套西装和洗漱包、内衣裤、袜子。他的经验告诉他，事前的计划能够避免尴尬情况的出现，至少在很大程度上如此。

***

Greg站在厨房里列举着自己需要做的事情。采购晚餐材料——搞定。把白葡萄酒放进冰箱——搞定。独家调料的配制——搞定。洗碗——搞定。清理那堆脏衣服——搞定。床单前几天才换——搞定。洗澡刮胡子—— _哦糟糕_ 。Mycroft没有指定确切时间，只含糊地说在七点到八点之间。他可不想带着一身水汽跑去开门。好吧，至少现在还不是时候。

他走进浴室脱下衣服，踏入浴缸。热水倾洒在他身上，他嘲笑了自己这种坐立不安的状态。他紧张得就像婚礼前夜的新娘子，这一点都不正常。自从离婚以后，他表现得完全不像羞涩的新娘子，经常是艳遇不断，从未想过开始一段认真的关系，单纯享受着重获自由的感觉。但他现在却不太肯定了，他不太肯定自己对Mycroft的想法，更加不肯定那头脑复杂的男人究竟是怎么想的。他是二十几年来头一个让自己感兴趣的男人，除此之外，Mycroft还是个Holmes，老天保佑，他还是Sherlock的哥哥，一个神秘的政府职员，全身散发着财富和权势的气场，远远高出Greg的阶级。说真的，自己到底在想什么？Mycroft到底在想什么？可是，即便是政府职员，到头来也是个人类，而他有幸瞥见的另一个版本的Mycroft Holmes向他证明那人也是个有血有肉的男人，甚至足够热情，让Greg不得不承认那男人对他也不只是稍感兴趣而已。

他在腰间围上一条浴巾，走出淋浴间擦了擦浴室的镜子。他习惯性地把手伸向电动刮胡刀，但转念一想，从储物柜旁的小架子上拿起了修面刷、泡沫和剃刀。Holmes计划不能仓促行事，放慢自己的修面流程就是一个很好的开端。他打发一碗绵密的泡沫，用热水洗脸，再用温和的洁面皂软化肌肤，最后他将修面刷用温水沾湿，甩掉多余的水分，在脸上轻轻刷了一层泡沫，正如Grandpère教他的那样。剃刀顺畅地去除了胡渣，结束之后，他又仔细检查了一遍。没有任何遗漏之处。于是他回到卧室开始更衣。沉思了一会，他选了白色T恤搭配一件深灰色圆领套头衫，穿上一条牛仔裤和一双黑色系带皮鞋，然后回到浴室稍微整了整发型。

最后，他坐在沙发上摊开周日的报纸，音箱里放着他的“冷静”精选集。

***

Mycroft站在公寓大门前，先做了一套吸气——呼气——的动作，才按下那块“Lestrade”名牌旁的门铃。大门应声而开，他走进里面。Greg的公寓在三楼，所以他没乘电梯，而是走楼梯上去，却发现Greg正靠在扶手上，对他露出大大的微笑，他的公寓门还在身后大敞着。Mycroft也露出微笑，但不赞同地瞥了一眼敞开的大门。

“你不怕把自己锁在外面？”

“才不，”男人脸上的微笑更大了。“我用一枚回形针和一张信用卡就能创造奇迹。我可是个警察，你忘了？”

“难道你身上还带着回形针和信用卡？”

“现在没有。但你肯定有，看看你手上那公文包。”他指了指大门。“进来吧，欢迎来到我的蜗居。”

Mycroft跟他走进去，站在门口，等Greg关上房门。他提起自己带来的挂衣袋。

“我该把这个放哪？”

Greg眯缝起眼睛。

“我刚才在外面没敢问，千万别告诉我又出了什么事情让你不得不在一小时内离开之类的。”

“正相反。你提到明天早上请了假，所以我也自作主张改动了自己的日程。明天中午之前我都不需要回到办公室去，所以我想……”他顿了顿，感到一丝不安和些许期待，有一瞬间他还担心自己是不是越线了，但Greg的表情迅速明亮起来，同时也打消了他心里的所有疑虑。

“给我吧，我挂到卧室去。要不要把里面的西装拿出来，还是里面……啊。”他发现了袋子里的折叠结构。“哦，我很快回来，厨房在那边。等会我马上做饭，好吗？我都快饿死了。”

Mycroft点了头，但还是耐心地站在原地等到Greg回来。

“想先看看公寓吗？当然，也没什么好看的。”他边指边说。“起居室，浴室，卧室，厨房。没了。就像我说的，蜗居。”Greg说完本能地凑过去，在Mycroft脸上轻啄一下。“真高兴你在这里，我想你了。”

一个糟糕的星期竟能如此迅速地消失在空气中。但在Mycroft从惊讶中恢复之前，Greg就转身消失在了一扇门后。Mycroft带着难以掩饰的笑意跟了上去，发现自己站在一间狭小但整洁的厨房里。左边角落有一台瓦斯炉，右边墙上装着壁橱，壁橱另一侧是窗户，底下是水槽和沥水板，冰箱就在门边。最常用的厨房器具都挂在墙上，旁边还有一个引人注目的刀架，而即将要用到的器具，诸如锅铲、夹子、长柄勺和搅拌勺都挂在靠近手边的炊具架上。厨房中间有一个小小的流理台，上面摆着刀叉、葡萄酒杯、餐巾、盘子，旁边还摆着两把木制高脚凳。

Greg从冰箱里取出葡萄酒、西兰花和一小包东西，把它们都放在灶台上，打开其中一个壁橱拿出多层蒸笼，这才转身看向Mycroft，脸上带着一丝忧虑。

“我忘了问你——我需要注意什么过敏源吗？我准备做三文鱼西兰花古斯古斯（突尼斯的一种蒸粉），应该没问题吧？”

一根金棕色的眉毛惊讶地挑起。

“三文鱼西兰花古斯古斯？”

“干嘛，你以为我会端一块流着血的牛肉还是软趴趴的意面给你？”

“哦~~，Lestrade，”Mycroft刻意把读音发成Les-trade*，“我起先还以为你会给我一大盘肉和土豆呢。”

_*美语发音，用有道或google翻译查一下就能听读音，实在不行请想像成“蕾丝脆的”_

“什么意思？”Greg盯着他。“你现在要管我叫老兄*了吗？”

*Dude，看美剧的应该经常听这个词……原来麦哥被美国佬搅了好事233

Mycroft脱掉外套，将其挂在厨房门把上，坐在其中一把高脚凳上长叹一声。

“你根本无法想像我这一星期到底跟多少老兄打了交道。”他解开袖口，卷起袖子。Greg着迷地看着他的动作，觉得自己厨房里的风景从没这么好过，只因为多了个Mycroft Holmes。“没有食物过敏。”

“那就是老兄过敏*啦？”Mycroft瞪了他一眼，引来Greg一阵大笑。“好吧，这一语双关是有点蠢，抱歉。你想跟我说说这星期的事情吗？我指的是你能告诉我那部分？”

_*原文allergy也有憎恶的意思_

他转身往蒸笼里加水，然后把它放到已经打着火的炉子上。在他等水烧开的时候，顺手从冰箱里拿出放了一些红色小玩意的塑料碟子放在一盘差不多大小的不明混合物旁，然后滤干古斯古斯，装进一只小碗里，紧接着开始去除西兰花的粗茎。水一烧开，他就倒了一点在古斯古斯上，然后将其摆到一边。西兰花被放进沸水里，三文鱼片的包装被拆开，摆放在蒸笼顶层。

欣赏Greg准备晚餐对Mycroft焦虑的神经有种神奇的舒缓作用。他着迷地看着男人由多年经验累积而来的自信而流畅的动作，没有一点迟疑或僵硬。与此同时，Mycroft还欣赏着那件灰色套头衫袖子卷到手肘处露出的那截结实的古铜色手臂，那双手臂轻松熟练地挥动着锋利的菜刀，那包裹在修身牛仔裤里的纤细髋部和紧致臀瓣同样是一道美妙的风景，唤起他另一种全然不同的饥渴。

Greg转头瞥了他一眼。

“Mycroft，你还在吗？”

“我还在，别担心。你会介意我暂时不想谈论这一周的事情吗？你的生活如何？”

他得到的回答是一声哀嚎。

“我也不想谈这个。能换个话题吗？不然你去把酒开了？”他指了指放在酒瓶旁边的开瓶器。

“当然可以。”

Mycroft站起来，顺从地做了Greg让他做的事。他又看了一眼标签，惊讶地挑起眉毛。

“德国雷司令？”

“嗯，Grandpère在莱茵河地区生活过几年，通晓很多德国葡萄酒，他甚至想过要在那里开一个自己的葡萄园，但最后局势开始紧张，他只好离开了。所以呢，即使到了现在我也会偶尔来点好的德国葡萄酒。”他略带戒备地说。

“Ne t’inquiète pas（别担心），Gregory，如今的Fatherland*并不是那么糟糕的地方。相信我。”

_*注释：这里的Fatherland是影片《再见祖国》的片名，指代德国，而英国人通常管祖国叫Motherland。_

他打量着手中的软木塞，凑过去轻嗅一下，然后给自己倒了一些，稍微摇一摇，再次轻嗅，最后浅尝一口。他发出一声赞叹，又倒了一杯，刻意无视了投向自己的玩味目光。

Greg检查着三文鱼和西兰花的状态，直到他觉得满意为止。随后他把火熄灭，移走最上层蒸笼里的三文鱼，滤干西兰花再用冷水冲淋。紧接着他又用柠檬汁和食用油配好了古斯古斯的调味汁，将西兰花与塑料盘里的东西搅拌起来，最后再把所有东西混到一起。

“麻烦拿下盘子。”

那天晚上第二次，Mycroft温顺地听从了指示，把两个盘子都递给Greg。只见他灵巧地将三文鱼片和柠檬切片摆在盘边，随后又把刚才的西兰花古斯古斯装盘。Mycroft疑惑地看着那些红色颗粒。

“那是石榴籽吗？”

“是。原始菜谱推荐使用蔓越莓干，但我更喜欢石榴籽。这些小果子容易果汁四溅，会让你吃过以后看上去像个屠夫，但我太爱那种口感和特殊风味了。里面还有南瓜籽呢。快坐下吃吧，相信我，你会喜欢的。”

他们像在餐厅里那样就坐，Greg对自己的手艺露出了微笑，他的小怪癖让Mycroft觉得异常讨喜，于是他举杯对Greg说。

“敬厨师。感谢你为我们准备晚餐，und vielen Dank*你选择了如此完美的配餐酒。”

_*还要感谢←德语_

他们举杯共饮，Mycroft仔细品尝了第一口晚餐。当石榴籽的清香混合着古斯古斯和西兰花的醇厚缠绕上味蕾时，他瞪大双眼，对Greg焦虑的眼神报以一个赞赏的微笑。

“太美味了！你是个多才多艺的人，这实在太让我高兴了。”

Greg明显松了口气，点点头接受了Mycroft的赞美。他们在一阵愉悦的沉默中享用晚餐，Mycroft已经记不起自己上次如此放松如此……惬意是什么时候的事情了。坐在Greg的厨房里，一张木头高脚凳上，以流理台为餐桌，这些平凡的细节竟比所有那些太极八段锦更让他感到平和。餐食清淡，量也刚刚好，让他感到满足但不过度饱胀。他把所有赞赏都说了出来，Greg则暗示性地摆了摆手肘作为回答。

“我可不想把你填太饱。你懂的，我有一两个小计划，一个涨得满满的肚子可帮不上什么忙。”

Mycroft大笑起来。

“哦天啊，我完蛋了。谁来救救我。”

“太晚了，Holmes。你是我的。”

“我刚才听到的是对所有权的严正宣示吗，警长先生？”

“是也不是。我只会索取别人提供的东西。我从不会强迫任何人接受我。”

“那么我向你保证，此间无需任何强迫。我在这里完全出于我的自由意志。”

Greg褐色的眸子又暗了一些，Mycroft感到嗓子开始发干，于是他又喝了一口酒。Greg清了清嗓子站起身来。

“好吧，先让我收拾收拾。我非常讨厌脏乱的厨房。”

“你做每件事都这么整洁吗？”

“我会在洁癖症和保持厨房清洁之间划清界限。这是我准备食物的地方，所以是的，我在这里会格外爱干净。这是Grandpère的规矩。”

“你的Grandpère一定是个不同凡响的人。”

“他是我的英雄。”Greg直率地说。“他是你能想到的最优秀最聪明最酷的人，而且上帝保佑，我这一年实在太需要他的建议了。你根本无法想像我有多想念他。他九年前去世了，我一辈子都没流过这么多眼泪。你知道吗，我到现在还会梦到他。”

Mycroft不知如何作答，只好一手搭住Greg的肩膀。Greg在他臂弯中倚靠片刻，很快又继续收拾盘子，随后调好洗碗水的温度。

“需要帮忙吗？”Mycroft提议。

“不。”Greg摇摇头。“我很快就好，你只需要靠在墙上散发你的潇洒气场就好。”

他的称赞换来一声惊笑，但Mycroft又一次顺从了他的指示。想到自己在这里并非唯一掌握所有控制权的人，让他不由得有些性起。可是……

“以前从没有人说我潇洒。”

“什么？”Greg从碗盘中抬起头来。“那人家都说你什么？”

“哦，在办公室里他们管我叫冰人。当然是在我背后说的，但我总有这么些方法手段获得消息。在更私人的范畴，我以前曾被叫做豆芽菜，还被以花样百出的方式嘲笑过身上的雀斑和后退的发际线。”Mycroft说得漫不经心，Greg却注意到了男人僵硬的动作和瞬间闪过的刺痛表情。

“好吧，”他语气平稳地说。“我倒是觉得雀斑很性感，等我把自己缠在你身上了，就可以验证豆芽菜的正确性。另外，你也比我高不了多少，根本称不上是豆芽菜。”

“我以前是个又瘦又长的难看小孩。”

“但你早就不是小孩子了，而我也看不出你哪里难看。”

Mycroft发现自己沐浴在热切的凝视下，那是他向来用以倾慕眼前这个男人的目光，只见那双洞察一切的眼睛慢慢扫过他的身体，记录下包括后退的发际线和闪亮的皮鞋在内的每一个细节。他不安地扭动一下，对那近在咫尺的观察有些不习惯。 _雀斑很性感？_ 好吧。他壮着胆子抬起下巴，对上Greg的目光。

“那么，你看到什么了？”

Greg洗好碗，把水槽里的水放掉，再把干净盘子整齐地摆放在沥水架上，好像要说些什么，却又转身去擦拭灶台和流理台了。当他洗净双手，用毛巾擦干后，才终于站到Mycroft面前，与他仅隔着几英寸的距离。

“我看到了甜点。”他用沙哑的嗓音说。“你知道吗，我本打算按部就班地做这个，晚餐，葡萄酒，咖啡，然后到起居室聊聊天，或许再亲热亲热。但你……”他戳了戳Mycroft胸口。“你居然带着换洗衣服跑过来，这么优雅，这么美丽，还告诉我你有雀斑，这些让我的大脑发生了奇怪的反应，现在我一点都不想玩那个追求游戏了，反正我们早已说开。我多少年都没跟男人在一起了，但如果今晚吃不到你，我就哭给你看。”说话间，他已经灵巧地解开了Mycroft的马甲，小心翼翼地从纽扣孔里解开怀表链，把怀表放在流理台上，又拽着马甲让他贴近自己。“规矩无用，我们早已不再起舞，不是吗？”

“莎士比亚，我的天啊。”Mycroft贴着他的唇喃喃，补完了他的台词：“可还记得你我上次带着假面起舞的日子？”

Greg低沉的笑声在二人间震荡。“让我们起舞。”他们开始了一个缓慢的亲吻，每个大胆的舌头纠缠都得到轻柔的吮吸回应，毫不遮掩彼此长期压抑的需求与渴望。Mycroft捧起Greg的脸，Greg一手环过Mycroft的腰，探入敞开的马甲，另一手轻轻扶住他的髋骨，Greg在亲吻间低低呻吟，不由自主地将Mycroft的衬衫揉皱，他挺身贴近Mycroft，让Mycroft渐行渐远的理智意识到这有可能发展成两个人都未曾预想过的痴狂。

“卧室？”他尝试询问，得到迅速扩大的瞳孔作为回答。他被拉进卧室，这里的空间同样狭小，唯有那张床十分宽大。Greg迅速打开床头灯并压低灯罩使光线柔和下来。他向Mycroft走近一步，牵起他一只手。

“你在这里，”他用饱含热望的声音说：“我真不敢相信你真的在这里。”他看Mycroft的目光就像看着珍宝，像无上的快乐和奖赏。Mycroft发现自己竟无言以对，只能把手伸向领带以掩饰自己的惊讶，但他的手却被轻轻拍开了。

“不，请让我来。”

Greg细心而缓慢地解开领结，将Mycroft颈间的丝质领带抽出。他让那条名贵织物滑过指缝，品味其优雅的美好。马甲被给予同样的厚遇，Mycroft很快发现自己的洞察力和策划力都没让他预见并准备好接受Greg温柔的耐心。Greg替他褪去一层又一层多年构筑起来的心防，用亲吻和沉吟的赞美耐心地把他引出自己藏身的高塔。当他身上的华服尽数褪去，高耸的冰墙与坚定的自我控制也随之融解在那双轻柔爱抚的灵巧大手中，羽毛般的触碰和恰到好处的力度使Mycroft彻底，彻底沦陷了。

Greg随意扯掉自己的衣服，几个流畅的动作就把牛仔裤和T恤甩到一边，似乎不想再浪费任何一秒，直到他终于如愿以偿地与Mycroft肌肤相亲。他当然知道自己该从一个男人的身体上期待什么，那种感觉对他不算陌生，但他没想到Mycroft的反应竟如此热切，他苍白的肌肤竟如此温暖。当他看到那些被恶意中伤的雀斑散落在男人比穿着衣服时更显宽阔的肩上，他忍不住笑了起来。

“哦这真是太漂亮了。我要亲吻每一个可爱的小家伙。”他转到Mycroft背后，开始践行自己的计划。“以后谁再敢拿它们开你玩笑，你尽管告诉我，我会毫不留情地动用国家强制暴力。”

Mycroft笑了。

“我不认为那是普遍观点中的‘整体警务’，再说你大可放心，没几个人能看到我现在这个样子。”

“很好，”Greg低吼。“如果不是这样，连你最好的小黑衣都挡不住我。我可不爱与人分享。”

他紧紧贴上Mycroft的背脊，毫不掩饰自己的意图。Mycroft口中泻出沙哑的呻吟，被一股惊人的力气扭转过来，仰面躺倒在床上。他双手扶住Greg的臀瓣，一个巧妙的扭动让二人的硬挺贴在一起。

“我也不爱，”他说。“谁敢碰这个，我就把他给流放了。不管对方是男是女，只要我们还不想放开彼此。”

Greg笑道：“给我打住，这年头你不能流放别人吧。”

“试试便知。”Mycroft认真地说。

“我会的，而且现在就要开始。还有你说什么放开彼此呢，我们这才刚开始不是吗？说真的，Myc，你根本无法想像现在我有多想要你。”

Mycroft挺动下身，用流淌着蜜汁的声音慵懒地说道：“我觉得我有点想法。”当Greg毫无预警地咬住他的肩膀并用力吸出一个痕迹，他不受控制地喘息起来。快感窜过他的脊椎直冲下体，让他的硬挺抵着Greg抽动一下。Greg从他肩膀处抬起头来，夸张地说：“哦你好啊小家伙！”一只强壮而粗犷的手掌滑过苍白的躯体，握住Mycroft的硬挺，让他呻吟着弓起身子。Greg喘息着笑道：“这下可好，我吃定你了。”他一路向下，留下一串轻吻和啃咬。Mycroft的呼吸越来越急促，当Greg飞快地舔过他的柱身，流连在湿润的尖端，他忍不住发出一声啜泣，马上又羞又窘地捂住了嘴。Greg抬眼看向Mycroft，在他手腕上轻拍一下。

“不要这样，让我听到你好知道自己做得对不对。你知道我很久没做这种事了，需要有点反馈才行。”

Mycroft静静地点头。

“哦，还有一件事。刚才你也听到了，我很久没做这种事情，可能没法像以前那样控制咽反射。所以最好不要挺动，还有麻烦给我及时的警告。我可不想让自己的糟糕反应破坏气氛，好吗？”

他朝Mycroft抛了个媚眼，对方哽咽地说：“你不用做这个，Gregory，求求你，我不会……”

“哦，但我想做，真的，真的想做，所以请满足我吧。”

说完，他便用双唇锁住Mycroft的硬挺尖端，以磨人的速度将其吸入，直到他的咽反射开始出现。他用舌头舔舐无法收入口中的部分，Mycroft目睹自己的分身埋进Greg口中，男人深色的睫毛颤抖着闭起，专注于自己的任务，让他忍不住又发出一声低吼。即使他很长时间没做过这种事情，但他明显没有遗忘过多。刁钻的舔舐和双手配合按摩小球和会阴，让Mycroft Holmes彻底失落了钢铁般的自持。他 暂时吐出Mycroft的坚挺，含住自己的中指，让上面布满唾液。Mycroft屏住呼吸，无声地张开双腿。Greg轻笑起来，温热的呼吸在敏感的肌肤上激起层层鸡皮疙瘩。他一手握住柱身底部，双唇又在尖端合拢，另一手滑入修长的腿间，温柔探索着紧致的入口。

“天哪，Gregory。”Mycroft喘息着，把腿张得更大。Greg的手指挤进一个尖端，舌头和嘴唇照顾着龟头，单手握拳撸动根部。“求求你，Gregory。上帝，我快到了，求求你。”

Greg双手扶住Mycroft的髋部，一口气吞入过半坚挺，收紧口腔开始浅浅的吞吐。Mycroft无助地攥紧床单，感到又一波快感窜过脊柱，每一次吞吐都把他往极乐的深渊推近一步。Greg握住他一只手，让两人十指交缠，瞳孔扩大的褐色眸子锁住Mycroft的目光。Greg的热情与灵巧的舌头、坚定的吮吸让Mycroft哭喊着弓起身子。Greg的警告让他彻底丢弃了隐忍，那一刻的表态，那理解的态度和慷慨的施与让他未及反应便跌落深渊。滚烫的热液喷涌而出，Greg配合他的每次搏动吞吐着，让快感延续直至Mycroft祈求他的怜悯。

“快停下，看在上帝的份上，Gregory，求你快停下。”他沙哑地喘息道。Greg舔舔嘴唇，慢慢爬上Mycroft的身躯，直到二人目光再次平行。他的表情像极了刚享用过一碗鲜奶油的猫咪，只见他下巴抵在Mycroft胸口，露出洋洋自得的微笑。

“Holmes先生，你可满意？”他餍足地哼道。

Mycroft疲倦地舒展身体，把Greg拉进一个绵长的亲吻中，愉悦地品尝着他口中自己的味道。

“非常满意，警长先生。如我刚才所说，你是个多才多艺的男人。”他一手轻抚Greg肩膀上光滑的肌肤，在上面画着小圈，让Greg心满意足地阖上双眼。“但我有一个请求。”

褐色的眸子重又睁开。“嗯？”

“不知你是否碰巧备有必要的物品，诸如润滑液和安全套？我固然喜好礼尚往来，但还是盼望能尽早在你认为方便的时刻让你的雄伟进入我的后穴。我能有幸请你完成你那格外调皮的手指开始的工作吗？”

Greg的脑子陷入短暂的空白。

“你说什么？我就听到‘雄伟’和‘后穴’，其他都没听清。”

Mycroft把玩着他的发丝。“你想我重复哪一部分？”

“见鬼，Mycroft，你太多话了。何不直接说‘操我’呢，如果那就是你想要的。”

“非常好，Gregory，如果你定要坚持。那么，操我。现在。”

Greg迅速把手伸过Mycroft的身体，拉开床头柜抽屉取出他需要的物品。他举起那些东西笑道。

“Je suis prêt.”

_（我准备好了）_

Mycroft从他手中抽出润滑液打开盖子。

“Moi aussi.”

_（我也是）_


	5. Chapter 5

Greg从来没用过这么快的速度戴套，Mycroft也从未曾如此心甘情愿地张开双腿。Greg伸出右手，Mycroft举起瓶子往他宽阔的掌心里挤了足够的润滑液。他看着Greg打湿手指，又把更多润滑液涂在下体，不由自主地咬住了下唇。  
  
“别那样。”Greg警告道。  
  
“别怎样？”  
  
“别那样咬嘴唇。你难道不想我持久一点吗？”  
  
“你为什么会不持久？”  
  
“老天，你真不知道自己有多惹火？”  
  
Mycroft涨红了脸，摇摇头。  
  
“好吧，Holmes，是时候造访一下你的思维宫殿了——你肯定也有一个，是不是？我敢肯定Holmes都有那玩意，所以你给我进去，好好做个春季大扫除。”Greg稍微分开Mycroft的双膝，让自己置身其中。“或者编译一下你的大脑程序，让某些突触重新对接起来，又或者发动一下你的随便什么超能力，因为这，”他轻抚自己的硬挺。“可不会因为同情一个长满雀斑的豆芽菜而硬得发痛。”他让湿润的手指划过柱身并分开双腿，把自己展示给Mycroft。男人目不转睛地看着，当Greg托起自己的双球轻轻挤压，他忍不住颤抖着深吸一口气。“这意味着欲望和渴求，意味着专为你而起的狂喜，”他左手轻轻抚过Mycroft右腿内侧，停留在腹股沟处。“你是个迷人火辣性感的家伙，你真该自己推理出这一点，因为，”他笑道：“我不可能无中生有地变出这么一个勃起来，至少不会在这个年纪。”  
  
他俯下身与男人肌肤相亲，他的硬挺紧贴着Mycroft，让他刚刚才释放过的分身又颇有兴致地抽动一下。  
  
“而且我已经等不及让你对我上下其手了，你那双漂亮的弹钢琴的手，你肯定想不到那天晚上你在酒吧里给我留下了多少手淫素材。不过现在，我要满足你的愿望，并且乐意之极。”  
  
一根湿滑的手指找到紧致的入口，试探性地绕起了小圈。Mycroft浑身轻颤，抬高膝盖让男人有个更顺手的角度。当那根手指缓缓推入，他忍不住喘息起来。手指试探性地在他体内蜷起，成功找到那个敏感的腺体，Mycroft再也忍不住呻吟。  
  
“求求你，Gregory。别挑逗我了。我想要你。现在就要。”  
  
“但我应该——”  
  
“不。”他抓住Greg的手腕，强迫他抽出手指。“我保证我不会坏掉的。求你快操我，我需要你，真的，求求你。”  
  
Greg凝视着他的脸，看到渴望的红晕，看到极度扩张的瞳孔和仅剩一道细环的蓝灰色虹膜，于是他不再说话，而是将硬挺对准紧致的后穴，小心翼翼地推入。室内回荡着含糊的咒骂和沙哑的呻吟，但他们无法分辨到底是谁发出了什么声音。紧绷的环状肌被入侵的坚挺层层推开，当Greg终于深深埋入Mycroft体内，二人都已气喘吁吁。滚烫的内壁紧紧包裹着他，让他几乎失去理智，不得不颤抖着深吸一口气。  
  
“老天，Myc。”他悄声道。“我真不觉得自己能支持多久。你太完美了，太纯粹太紧致太美好了，操，我真的太想要你了。”  
  
他把脸埋在Mycroft颈间深深呼吸，微妙的古龙水混合汗液的味道让他早已被欲火焚烧的大脑更加痴狂。他抽身而出，只留下前端停留在紧致的穴口，然后重新推入，极尽可能地缓慢。他一手抚过Mycroft的大腿，扶住膝盖后方，将他的腿又抬起一些。Mycroft再次咬紧下唇，扭动身子将双腿缠绕在Greg腰间，把他拉近，渴求着更多痴缠。他双手沿着Greg的手臂一路向上，轻轻扶住男人的上臂。几个缓慢的抽插之后，Greg彻底沦陷在名为Mycroft Holmes的惊异美丽中，开始了一个让Mycroft高声哭喊并弓起脊背的节奏。Mycroft修长的手指深深插入银灰色的发间，让Greg的头偏向一边，像猫咪一般舔舐他强壮的脖子，满足他从酒吧门外延续至今的幻想。Greg猛地吸进一口气。  
  
“你再这样我可就当场缴械了。”他艰难地说。Mycroft调皮的笑着，又在同样的地方留下一道湿痕，并在男人耳后的敏感地带来回搅动舌尖。紧接着他含住耳垂轻轻吸吮起来，让Greg再也控制不住节奏。男人的抽插愈发猛烈狂乱，Mycroft回应着每一次撞击，他扶住Greg的臀瓣，不断将他拉近，张开身体承受Greg的粗野掠夺。那种疼痛让他得以从长期的自我否认，年复一年的自我忽视中觉醒过来。Greg最后一次疯狂地狠命插入，在他体内低吼着释放了自己，他的分身在紧致的小穴里搏动着。高潮的眩晕过后，他无力地瘫倒在Mycroft身上，身下的人用拥抱迎接了他的重量，没有丝毫怨言。  
  
待Greg的呼吸逐渐平复，Mycroft才轻咳一声，柔和地说：“你最好先出来，把套子摘掉，如果它，呃，意外滑落的话我们可就要去一趟急诊室了。我可不想在他们的性交意外统计表上增添一笔。”  
  
这回Greg毫无障碍地理解了那一长串发言。他急忙把手伸向二人之间，两指扶住安全套，小心翼翼地抽身而出。他动作熟练地摘下套子，打了个死结，将其包在一块手帕里，然后才放在地板上。Mycroft略带玩味地看着他的举动。  
  
“这又是Grandpère的规矩？”  
  
“不。”他转身侧躺下来，看着Mycroft。“这是我的规矩。踩上一个满满当当的套子是世界上最恶心的事情之一。相信我，老子已经是过来人了。当时我真想当场吐出来。”  
  
“咕叽。”Mycroft故意模仿，Greg大笑起来。他们看了彼此一眼，马上陷入一阵歇斯底里的狂笑，让二人眼角都冒出了泪水。每当他们快要平静下来，却因为又一次对视而重新开始另一轮疯笑。他们笑关于套子的对话，笑自己像饥渴的小年轻一样迫不及待地跟对方上床，他们因感动和喜悦而笑，他们因过去这一年的艰辛而笑。  
  
“过来。”当Greg终于能说出话来，他把Mycroft拉进怀里，抵着他的额头轻声道：“你愿意留下来，我真是太高兴了。”  
  
Mycroft闭上双眼屏住呼吸，不确定他能控制自己的声音。当初他答应参加酒吧之夜时，根本没料想自己会走到这一步。不仅是性爱，当然这很棒，还有他的被接纳，被索求。这都不是为了他的智慧或被当成用以夸耀的战利品，而是为了他这个人。那些“伙计们”根本不知道他的真实身份，却把他当成了自己人，而Greg……  
  
“我也是。”他低声回答，并亲吻了Greg的鼻尖。Greg满足地轻叹一声，拇指温柔地刷过Mycroft的眼睑。  
  
“睡吧，亲爱的，你看上去累坏了。这一天又是赶飞机又是工作的，晚上又被我折腾了这么久。明早我会做一顿丰盛的早餐，在我们不得不出门接受生活的磨难前，或许还能再来点什么。”  
  
“听起来很不错。”Mycroft困倦地赞同道，同时也对自己无法掩饰疲惫感到有些生气，更惊讶于Greg竟能发现。他突然觉得自己再也睁不开眼睛了，在他陷入梦乡前记得的最后一件事，是一张毯子被拉起来盖在了他身上。

***

他半夜因时差反应和上洗手间的需求醒来，发现Greg的一条胳膊横在自己胸前。他小心翼翼地从男人怀中爬起，尝试回忆浴室的位置，快速穿过短短的走廊。完事之后，他看着镜中的自己，露出大大的微笑。他全身的肌肉泛着令人愉悦的酸痛，肩膀上还有一块鲜红的痕迹。他默不作声地碰了碰那个地方，回忆起Greg的唇舌在肌肤上游走，以及他的啃咬和吮吸。他关掉浴室灯，快步回到卧室躺在床上。

Greg本来趴在床上睡着，Mycroft一躺上去，他就转过身，哼哼着难以分辨的话，又把胳膊伸了过来。Mycroft稍微调整姿势，尝试搂住Greg，男人马上靠了过来，把头枕在Mycroft肩膀上长叹一口气。紧接着一条腿横到他身上，Mycroft发现自己已经被一个熟睡的警官半压在了身下，只得用能动的那只手拉起毯子。他轻轻抚弄Greg的头发，它们比外表看上去要柔软许多。就像这个男人。这位前探长平时总是强硬而中肯，用严厉的声音大声发出指令，面对媒体和公众表现得高效而专业，但在那一切表象之下却是无尽的温柔与体贴，让Mycroft为之心醉。这将走向何方？一个离了婚的，被降职的警官，不被认可且自我夸耀的咨询侦探（碰巧是自己的直系血亲）的前任联络官？这看上去是什么样的，会对自己产生什么影响？又会对Gregory产生什么影响？他在Gregory温暖的背上画着圈圈，尝试整理脑中的思绪，但在他得出一个令人满意的结论前，就再次陷入了梦乡。

***

几个小时后，透过窗帘缝隙洒落的阳光和脖子上痒痒的感觉再次将他唤醒。Greg贴得更近了，几缕发丝蹭在Mycroft颈间。他不禁笑了起来，笑声弄醒了Greg。只见他缓慢地眨眨眼睛，看上去就像一只巨大的猫头鹰。  
  
“嗨。”他睡意朦胧地哼道。“你还在这里。”  
  
“难道你以为我会像贼一样半夜溜走吗？”  
  
“唔……”  
  
“太可笑了。再说我半个身子都埋在你下面，怎么可能在不吵醒你的前提下溜走？”  
  
“不知道。你是Mycroft Holmes，你无所不能。”  
  
Mycroft对那句话发出抗议的哼哼，Greg抓起他的手臂放到自己身上。他半是嘲讽半是指责地说：“Gregory Lestrade，谁又曾想到，你居然喜欢缠在别人身上睡觉。”  
  
“唔……”Greg又哼哼一声，让二人十指交缠。“也没见你逃走嘛。”  
  
Mycroft想了想，若有所思地说。“不，我没有。这真的很有趣。”  
  
他们静静地躺了一会儿，Greg突然扭动起来，懊恼地说。“我讨厌破坏气氛，但我得离开一下。大自然的召唤，你懂的，而且我还想去刷牙。晨起口气。”他做了个鬼脸爬起身。“你可别跑了。”  
  
“不跑。”Mycroft答应着，但当Greg走进浴室后，他还是站了起来，想找出自己的洗漱包并查看手机信息。他的手机……到哪去了？一阵不理性的慌乱窜过脑中，但他很快记起自己将外套挂在了厨房门上，于是他迅速起身，安静地穿过走廊，一点都没费神穿上内裤。他从上衣内袋里掏出手机，屏幕被密码锁定，一切如常。于是他又飞快地折回卧室，爬上温暖的大床开始查看信息。没有任何需要他马上亲自出面的紧急事项，但他还是把其中几封比较紧急的转发给了Anthea，并相信她会安排好一切，让他到达办公室时可以看到足够的资料。  
  
Greg从浴室里出来，穿着一件旧浴袍，向他抛来一个担忧的目光。  
  
“又要工作了，嗯？游戏时间结束？”  
  
“正相反，”他微笑着锁上屏幕，将其放在床头柜上。“我刚把一些事务安排出去，确保了一个上午的清闲。”  
  
“很好。丰盛的早餐，还记得吗？”Greg打开衣橱在其中一个架子上翻找，朝Mycroft扔过去一件T恤和一条睡裤。“等你在浴室完事了就穿这些吧，虽然我很喜欢看你光洁溜溜的到处乱晃，但这个时节的早晨还是太清凉了，咱可不想冻掉身上什么重要器官，你说是不？”  
  
“有道理。”Mycroft赞同道。他拿起T恤睡裤，带着洗漱包走向浴室。  
  
“美人好翘臀！”Greg在他身后高喊一声，他笑着摔上了门。他考虑了一会要不要冲个澡，但很快便放弃了。因为他非常肯定早上可能会发生什么事情，如果昨夜的种种暗示了与Greg Lestrade再来一次的可能性，那么现在洗澡只能是浪费水。他只上了洗手间，然后完成了晨间的基本洗漱。  
  
与此同时，Greg正在为自己答应的丰盛早餐往餐桌，或者说他的厨房流理台上摆放餐具。他查看了冰箱的内容，一个接一个地否决了脑中的主意。他不太清楚Mycroft的早餐习惯，但对此人的工作日程再熟悉不过。他完全可以做个蘑菇咸派或烤些糕点，甚至来一盘华夫饼搭配新鲜水果，但最后还是决定做个番茄炒蛋。简单迅速而且清淡，让他们有足够的时间和能量去享用他心里盘算的另一顿美味早点。  
  
他打开咖啡机，在炉子上摆了个煎锅，放入一汤匙黄油，打着火并在碗里敲了几个蛋，切好番茄，再把面包放进面包机里。等黄油化开，他倒入蛋液开始翻炒，用木勺不断搅拌到达直至他满意的状态。然后他加入番茄，撒上少许盐和胡椒，又拌了一会儿。  
  
一声礼貌的轻咳让他转过头去。Mycroft站在厨房门口，穿着他的睡裤，他的T恤和一双袜子，金棕色的头发略显凌乱，高挑，纤长，看上去极为舒适餍足。他几乎用尽了所有自制力才没丢下手头的活当场把那人拖回卧室里。于是他点点头，指着煎锅说。“计划有变，我决定做个简单的早饭，你不介意吧？”  
  
Mycroft两步跨过小小的厨房，一把抓住Greg的灰发把他的头拽向一边，舔过他的脖子并给了他一个深吻。木勺掉落在地，Greg伸手搂住他的肩膀，被他吻得浑身发软，炒蛋和吐司早已忘在一边。最后是Mycroft结束了二人的吻，将煎锅从炉子上拿开。  
  
“把这么好的蛋和番茄浪费了多不好，”他微笑着说。“是的，简单的早饭最好不过。”  
  
“你，”Greg拾起木勺指着他说。“我做饭的时候别捣乱，明白？”  
  
“你这么容易被分散注意力又不是我的错。”Mycroft傲慢地挑起眉梢，优雅落座，即使身上穿的是别人的衣服，脚上还只有一双袜子，他还是能表现出一副十足的贵族做派。Greg嗤笑一声，给他们倒了咖啡并把杯子放在桌上，转身关火，从面包机里拿出吐司，跟番茄炒蛋一起放在盘子里。他在Mycroft额头印下一记响亮的亲吻，在他面前放下一只盘子。  
  
“吃吧。”他命令道。  
  
Mycroft吃了几口就清清嗓子，小心翼翼地说。“Gregory，我们得谈谈。”  
  
 _哦我去_ 。Greg放下叉子，感觉心都快沉到胃里去了。这是他最害怕的。一场辞藻繁复的演讲告诉他这根本没前途，告诉他这只是一夜情，告诉他二人之间的落差太大，告诉他Mycroft这种级别的政府要员跟一个被降职的警察不会有好结果。他的惊恐肯定都表现在了脸上，因为Mycroft伸手过来握住了他的手。  
  
“不，Gregory，你不是个浪子，”他坚定地说。“这就是为什么我们需要谈谈。如果你真是那种人，我就会半夜像个贼一样溜走，你甚至不会发现我不见了。这点你说的完全正确。”他在收回双手前安慰性地捏了捏Greg的手。“但你必须明白，如果我们要发展一个更为稳定的关系，就不得不考虑到一些事情。”  
  
“你想跟我有更稳定的关系吗？”Greg小心翼翼地问。  
  
Mycroft低头看着自己的盘子，用叉子推着里面的东西，纠结着正确的用词，他再次陷入了渴望直接回答和习惯性顾左右而言他的怪圈。他抬起头，那双蓝灰色的眼睛让Greg的心砰砰直跳。Greg咽了口唾沫，点头道。  
  
“你说吧。”  
  
这人哪里愚钝拙劣了。Sherlock到底在想什么？  
  
“你将会面临一场彻底的，我的意思是，显微镜式的安全性检查。”他还没说完就被Greg的一声大笑打断了。  
  
“尽管去查我的档案吧，我过去几个月一直都被放在电子显微镜底下研究来着，我甚至被迫接受了全面体检，好像你弟弟会让我感染什么病毒似的。顺带一提，我很健康，各种意义上的健康。我觉得他们还察了我的银行账户、信用卡状况和电话账单，搞不好连我祖宗十八代都查了个遍。连我家人和朋友都被彻查一通。内务部上周发出通知，说我将被持续监控，直到Holmes一案完结。好了，下一条。”  
  
他拿起叉子继续吃早餐。现在不管Mycroft给他设置什么障碍，他都不会慌张了。 _不是个浪子_ 。这就是他需要的保证。至于他什么时候，如何，为什么会对Holmes家长兄如此迅速地死心塌地，这些可以到时候再说。  
  
Mycroft不再玩他盘里的食物，也吃了起来，若有所思地细嚼慢咽。  
  
“下一条，我们必须极为谨慎保密。”  
  
“什么，不要在大街上跳舞，牵小手，摘小花？”Greg又嗤笑一声。“拜托，我是个警察，还是个被降职的警察，我的丑闻甚至上了头版头条。如果我不想被调去纽卡斯尔之类的地方指挥交通，同样不能再次引起关注。要是让别人知道我睡了你，搞不好会传出我想一路睡回去的谣言。”  
  
Mycroft眨眨眼睛。他可没预料到那个。  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“说真的，Myc，你真觉得我没意识到你和我之间的鸿沟？我是说，如果你只是一个普通政客或普通的有钱人，我们就不会有这次谈话了。在旁人看来，我跟你不是一个阶级的，我不是什么贱民，我爸也是个警察，我妈以前是老师。我还有个法学学位呢。但你是个影响力非凡的人物，你太有权势，甚至没人知道或明白你是干什么为生的。你走到哪都有保镖跟着，而且我很肯定现在就有个可怜虫待在楼外面，坐在车里等他的长官跟别人睡完出来。你有应急按钮，你因为半夜一个电话就得飞过半个地球，别问我怎么知道的，你给我打完电话我就去查了航班，另外，欧洲境内的航班不会让你如此疲惫……所以呢，我敢肯定我上级都认识你，一旦我哪天搂着你在大街上炫耀，事情就好玩了。”  
  
他不高兴地瞥了Mycroft一眼。  
  
“还有什么？你的工作很危险，跟你在一起可能会威胁到我的安全？你猜咋的，我在重案组工作，我曾经有老婆，还有孩子。每次我接到谋杀或绑架儿童或一些可怕得你难以想像的案子，我敢打赌你能想到的就够可怕了，我都会为自己家人的安全提心吊胆。我生怕哪天晚上回家看到他们被杀，或者我孩子被劫走了。我现在离了婚，但依旧是个父亲，我也依旧担心自己的孩子。至于我自己，我曾不止一次担心自己小命难保，而且，我也上过那些奇怪的暗杀名单。”他越说越来气。“然后是你的钱？好吧，你的西装都是定制的，你可能富得流油，但你猜怎么的？我可不是灰姑娘，也不需要王子来拯救我。”  
  
Mycroft放下叉子，觉得自己一点都不饿了。他站起来走到Greg身边，一把拽住他的浴袍将他拉起。  
  
“你搞什……”  
  
不管他想说的是什么，都被一个热切的，牙齿相互碰撞的吻给堵回去了。舌头急切地要求进入，一双有力的手扯开他的浴袍，迫不及待地抚上他赤裸的肌肤。  
  
“立刻闭嘴，带我到床上去，你这小怪物。”Mycroft呼吸急促地说着，声音里混杂着笑意和情欲。“我懂你的意思了，剩下的细节可以过后再谈，现在我只想操你，或让你操我，随便你喜欢，总之你得把你的一肚子能量用在正道上。”  
  
Greg不再说话，而是一把抓住他的手腕将他拽回卧室，甩掉自己的浴袍，再扯掉Mycroft的T恤。袜子和睡裤以同样的速度被丢开，Mycroft任由他把自己推倒在床上，丝毫没有抵抗。Greg压在他身上，双手撑在两边。Mycroft再次张开自己的长腿让Greg置身其中，并让自己的一只脚停留在Greg膝盖后方。他看着身上那人的脸，亲昵地抚摸着男人强壮的上臂。若非Greg的血液早已奔向远离大脑的方向，他或许会注意到Mycroft略显紧绷的身体并作出怀疑。但该发生的还是发生了，Mycroft的手指钳住他的肘部，以膝盖后方的脚为杠杆把他整个人翻了过来，Greg尚未回过神来便仰躺在了床上，盯着上方那张异常得意的脸。  
  
“关于你所说的一路睡回去，”Mycroft在他耳边低吟，蜜一般的声音让Greg忍不住挺身去磨蹭那修长却潜藏着惊人力量和速度的身体，这无疑让他更加情动。“你介意跟我说说，如此轻易被掌控的人要如何达成那个目的吗？”  
  
这个清晨，Greg终于得到了他在酒吧门外抽烟时自问的答案。是Mycroft的双手让他尖叫了他的名字，甚至还没算上那张灵巧的嘴。Mycroft优雅修长且极具创造力的手指触碰他，挑逗他，探索着逗弄着他的身体，一如他在酒吧里弹琴那般巧妙深情。那双手知道如何正确地掌握他，灵巧的手指在他体内蜷曲，轻柔按摩他的前列腺，让Greg不受控制地扭动咒骂恳求，最终仰起头尖叫出来。他的邻居们无疑听了个满耳，在接下来的几天里会向他投以好奇的目光，但现在他一点都不在意。他只在意那脆弱一点上的轻柔逗弄，以及Mycroft为他深喉，热情地吮吸他的分身，让快感直击睾丸，让他体验到了从未有过的高潮。他在高潮中啜泣着，双拳紧握，足以在掌心留下深深的抓痕。  
  
Mycroft吐出他释放后的分身，挺身进入小穴，毫无障碍地一插到底。Greg喘息着，被穿刺的感觉比他记忆中的更加强烈。Mycroft停下来让他适应体内的胀满，当他点头后，开始了缓慢的抽插，极力让快感延续，不想过早结束这个早晨，不想放开身下的人。  
  
“射在我身上，”Greg低声道。“让我成为你的，射在我身上，求求你。”  
  
Mycroft停下来，不确定他听到的话。Greg深色的眸子凝视着他，低哑的嗓音重复道：“我要你射在我身上。”  
  
Mycroft小心地退出来，拿掉不知何时戴上的套子。他像Greg前晚所做的那样跪在Greg腿间，犹豫地抚弄着自己的分身。  
  
“你真的想要这个？”他惊异地问。Greg点头，他很确定。他知道这是一种主权宣示，类似划定领地，但这就是他想要的。他想让这个强大但异常缺乏安全感的男人标记他，让他知道自己完全属于他。他握住Mycroft的手，二人一起抽送，直到Mycroft深吸一口气，他的分身开始搏动。Greg抬起上身，用手肘支撑身体，闭上双眼仰起头，感受着飞溅在胸口和下腹的滚烫液体。过了一会，他睁开眼睛，对Mycroft震惊的目光露出一个慵懒的微笑。  
  
“你为什么让我那样做？”  
  
“因为我想要。因为你摄人心魂。因为你太火辣，而我想让你永远记住这个。让你知道你该死的性感，而且你可以对我做任何事，除了真正的疼痛，捆绑和排便游戏，就这些。”  
  
“排便游戏。”Mycroft重复着，依旧没能摆脱震惊。他被一把拉到沾满粘稠液体的胸前，Greg的笑声在二人间震荡。  
  
“这下我有得忙了。我让你射在我胸口，说你摄人心魂，性感又火辣，结果你只记得排便游戏。”他捧起Mycroft的脸，亲吻肿胀迷人的双唇。“说真的，Holmes，我们得解决这个问题。当然是在私下里，让保镖躲一边去。需要谨慎保密。”又一个吻，柔软亲昵，舌尖顽皮地扫过那美丽的唇瓣。“但现在我们得起床洗澡，因为这些黏糊的玩意很快就会把我们的胸毛粘在一起，到时候可就好玩了。”  
  
Mycroft往二人中间看了一眼，摆了个鬼脸。他急忙从Greg身上爬下来站在床前，伸出一只手。  
  
“能请你与我一道沐浴吗？”  
  
可能会有点挤，但是有办法的。因为他们总会想出办法来。Greg握住那只手站起来，任由Mycroft领着他，目光锁定在宽阔而苍白，点缀着雀斑的肩膀上。是啊，他有得忙了。


	6. Chapter 6

“而且你对此完全确定？”Mycroft皱眉问道。他从正在研读的文件中抬起头来，看着坐在对面的两个男人。  
  
“很遗憾，先生，是的。”特别行动顾问挫败地敲着自己的手指。“我们已经尝试联系了好几天，都没有用。从他们之前的不良记录来推测，我可以肯定Worthings和Farrell是擅离职守了。”  
  
“你有什么想法？”  
  
“清扫，先生。”副厅长语气坚定地说。“以我个人来讲，我更希望对他们进行审讯，只是考虑到那必须是一个长期计划的结果，并且他们都是我们中最好的中坚，我恐怕清扫是不可避免的。”  
  
Mycroft若有所思地点头。他的手机震动了一下，但他无视了。  
  
“很好，那就执行吧。他们必须被清除，但务必提醒你的队伍，捕获优先于清扫。非常感谢，先生们。”二人同时起身正欲离开，Mycroft想了想又补充道：“对了，请务必保证你们队伍里的，啊，手足情谊不会影响到任务执行。我们不能让自己的手下以为自己成了007，而且如果还想避免Worthings和Farrell沿路破坏，我们必须团结起来。”  
  
“明白了。”  
  
两人离去后，Mycroft马上掏出手机。信息上只有寥寥几语，但还是让他的心跳漏掉一拍。  
  
 _史上最棒的早餐。——GL_  
  
他感到嘴角勾起一道弧度，并很快写了一条回复，删掉，又写上，最后赶在自己的理智重新掌权前按下了发送键。他非常肯定比起拿腔拿调的礼貌回复，Lestrade更喜欢顽皮的挑逗。一声谨慎的轻咳让他抬起头，看到Anthea礼貌的微笑。  
  
“啊，是你啊Anthe。请坐。”  
  
Anthea坐在Mycroft对面其中一张椅子上，隔着长睫毛偷偷朝自己长官投去一个好奇的目光。他软化的姿势和快速掠过的微笑虽然短暂，还是没能逃出她的双眼，她极力维持着一张扑克脸。她真的努力了，可是失败了，因为一根金棕色的眉毛对她挑起，冰冷的蓝灰色眼睛盯向她，让她在座位上不自然地扭了扭身子。  
  
“有事？”柔滑的嗓音里蕴含着一丝打趣。装不下去了。她抬头迎向他的目光，强迫自己正色道。  
  
“长官，你需要我彻查一下某人的背景吗？”  
  
她的勇气被报以一个微笑，与她刚才瞥到的不同，但已经足够了。  
  
“是也不是。我希望你去获取伦敦警察厅Gregory Lestrade警长的档案，包括公开与保密的。我知道内务部已经将他列入持续监视名单，但我要知道为什么。此外，我还要知道他被降职的原因，并且特别好奇到底是谁决定要拿他来杀鸡儆猴。”  
  
“我需要展开行动撤回那个决定吗？”  
  
“不，请不要那样做。我十分确信这样的干涉不会得到赞同。你只需要把他的档案和其他相关资料交给我，剩下的我会自己做主。”他顿了顿，又说。“还有，把做出降职决定那名长官的背景彻查一遍，并将其监视起来。”  
  
“要多彻底？”  
  
“暂时只要关注他的公共身份，我对他的私生活没兴趣。我希望知道他做的所有决定，他监督的所有案子，他指摘的所有警官。这些资料只能直接交到我手上。”  
  
“是，长官。”  
  
Mycroft靠在椅背上，眯缝起眼睛看着自己的助手。  
  
“无论你做何假设，那些想法都不会被传播出去。你明白了吗？”  
  
“非常明白，长官。”她确认道，感到有些被冒犯。虽然他完全没必要特意对她强调保密原则，但偶尔提点她一下也并非不可。所以Mycroft又带上了自己的冰霜面具，目光冷淡地看向自己的助手。  
  
“谢谢。但Lestrade不是我希望谈论的对象。你最近有跟进K计划的进展吗？”  
  
“长官，我的确得到了一些消息。遗憾的是，能够向您汇报的并不多。我们最后一次联系是在阿根廷境内，K当时似乎正试图渗透到M的一个主要走私网络中，希望最终将其瓦解。”  
  
“希望？”  
  
“这些事永远没有定论。不管怎么说，那个消息源听起来的确比较可靠。”  
  
Mycroft抿紧嘴唇，并没有被完全说服。“下次你再接到联络，让他直接向我汇报。把他转到我的私人号码上来，不管什么时候，不管哪天，不管我在哪里做什么。我一直在等K跟我联络，但他既然是那样的性格，我也不指望能依靠他主动联系。”  
  
她点头表示明白，然后把刚才带进来的档案交给他。  
  
“我主动总结了一些K的行迹和行动资料，以及他的坐标，都已经进行了确认和预测。资料不多，但应该能派上点用场。”  
  
Mycroft接过文件夹打开，里面用几张纸记述了已有的事实和可能的预期，还附上了联络员的电话联系记录。几张照片虽然画质模糊，但可以清楚辨认出那是K，Mycroft发出赞赏的声音。  
  
“谢谢你，Anthea。这个想法很好。暂时先这样吧。”  
  
她在走出办公室的路上又回头看了一眼，但那人已经开始阅读报告了。她很好奇那名前探长究竟对自家长官今天如此不同寻常的温柔情绪有多大的功劳，因为不管长官表面上如何冰封淡漠，他确实心情很好。就在刚才，特别行动顾问和副厅长离开时还差点被吓哭了，打个恰当的比喻，Mycroft Holmes在得到那个消息后散发出的冰冷怒火已经把他们吓成了渣渣。但当她走进办公室时，Holmes先生却……有这么一瞬间看上去非常快乐，虽然她没有资格去揣测长官的私生活，但她依旧希望自己的推断是正确的。她把脑中有关Lestrade的资料拼凑起来。他是个有魅力的男人，已离婚，单身，到二十五岁之前都表现出了明显的双性恋倾向，在遇到未来妻子后便停止与男性约会，是一个男孩和一个女孩的父亲。调他的档案简直易如反掌，顺便还能查查他近期的私生活情况。

***

Greg和Andy正在会议室里忙着整理犯罪现场照片的排列，好让它们看起来更清晰一些。Greg的手机震动起来，提示有新的信息。他把一张尤为惊悚的照片固定到透明板左上角，顺手掏出手机。他愣住了，Andy饶有兴致地看着他的好友兼同事，一名经验老练年近五十的警官，整张脸烧得好似高峰期的刹车灯，同时还笑得像个傻子一样。Andy咳嗽一声，向他甩去一记瞪视。Greg从手机屏幕上抬起目光，并不说话，而是转过屏幕让Andy自己看。他可能过不了多久就会开始悔恨自己堪比思春期少女的行径，并恳求Andy千万要替他保密，但现在，他如果不跟人分享这个，就要兴奋得炸开了。  
  
 _你的味道还留在我喉咙深处。美妙至极。——MH_  
  
Andy猛地仰起头，朝天挥了一拳，发出起哄的喊声。  
  
“伙计，好样的！”  
  
Greg顶着傻笑将短信保存到手机记忆卡里，然后将其放回口袋。Andy推了他一下，Greg还没来得及说话，二人就听到一个冷冷的声音。  
  
“方便解释一下是哪张照片让你们如此开怀吗？”  
  
他们像恶作剧被抓现行的小学生一样垂下双眼，Greg极力用比较平稳的声音挤了一句：“不，长官。非常抱歉。”  
  
Hillerton总探长睥睨着二人。  
  
“十分钟之内要开会，确保在此之前你们能做好准备。”  
  
“是，长官。”Andy顺从地说着，拿起下一张照片。

***

第二天，尽管Mycroft和Greg的日程都安排不出任何真正意义上的闲暇时间，他们还是秉着坚定的信念和钢铁的毅力挤出了珍贵的一小时，让二人有时间一起吃个午饭。他们跟随服务生走进餐厅，只能勉强维持礼貌的表情和老实的双手。Greg研究了一会菜单，很快决定要鳌虾意面，Mycroft则点了一碟沙拉。服务生带着他们的订单离开后，二人靠在椅背上，凝视着对方，此时才总算放下小心装出的冷漠面具。  
  
“好吧，”Greg笑着说。“你怎么样？”  
  
“鉴于我们刚在二十五个小时前分开，我不得不说我非常好。”Mycroft的眼睛挤出一个小小的逗趣弧度。“你过得怎么样？”  
  
Greg笑了。“你的信息把我打了个措手不及。当时那么多血液都涌上我脑袋，我都很惊讶自己竟然没有流鼻血。不过我敢肯定自己的脸比红灯还红。”  
  
“哦亲爱的，我希望那没有让你难堪。”  
  
“是我让自己难堪，不是你的错。”他在桌下伸长双腿，意外碰到Mycroft的脚踝，但他没有移开，Mycroft也没有动弹。只能在极近的距离才能看出这两人之间到底有没有触碰，但那小小的一点接触却让二人全身都窜过一股愉悦的火花。“我太他妈好了，”他说。“你太他妈好了，我想要更多，而且等不及了。”  
  
Mycroft咽了口唾沫，仔细打量Greg的脸，想找出哪怕一丝说谎的迹象，但他失败了。Greg温暖的褐色眼珠从容地迎上他审视的目光并锁定。他的笑纹加深了。Mycroft迫切地想触碰那张英俊的面庞，但他只是缓缓展开了折叠精巧的餐巾，放在盘子边。太有趣了。自己竟因为这男人一句话就坐立不安。他清了清嗓子。  
  
“我向你保证我与你的感想相同。”他谨慎地回答。  
  
“很好。”Greg的微笑极具感染力，Mycroft感觉自己也跟着微笑起来。“我很高兴听到你这样说，因为我盘算着要跟你做很多罪恶的事情，而且我不认为我已经吻过你所有雀斑了。”  
  
上饮料的短暂空隙让Mycroft得以不用马上回答那句话，但脖子上的潮红还是背叛了他——他恨死自己的肤色了——Greg显然已经得到了他需要的全部答案，但他还是努力对服务生挤出一个礼貌的微笑，点头示意他可以离开了。然后他靠回椅背上，用修长的手指摩挲着酒杯的圆形杯口，当他发现Greg的眼神被他的动作所吸引，整个人看得出了神时，脸上的微笑变成了得意的笑。  
  
“Gregory，你选择了一个非常艰巨的任务呢。”他懒懒地哼道。  
  
Greg笑了一声。“反正我不急，随便花上多长时间都行，而且我会保证我们都不感到无聊。”  
  
“我对此没有丝毫怀疑。而在到达每个里程碑后的片刻间歇里，若你有意，我愿助你……啊，开拓思路，寻找并尝试新的途径。”  
（看不懂的小年轻看这里昂：亲爱的Gregory不如我们下次换个新体位吧。）  
  
“从另一个视角看问题？”  
（你要试试骑乘还是背入还是69？）  
  
“调整位置，改变角度。”  
（都好，只要是新的体位，新的角度~）  
  
两人之间的张力浓稠得几乎可以触及。Mycroft内心诅咒着自己的午后日程，并且从Greg深色眼珠里蕴含的火光来看，这种感觉也被两人所共享了。Greg深深叹息一声，把手伸进口袋里，拿出一样东西放到Mycroft面前。那是一个钥匙扣，上面串着两把钥匙。Mycroft挑起眉毛，好奇地看着他。  
  
“这是我公寓的备用钥匙，”Greg解释道。“是的，我知道这有点快，但我们毕竟也不是刚认识两三天的关系，另外我考虑到你说的安全问题。我猜你上回那样出现肯定违反了标准规程，搞不好还差点把你那些亲卫队吓出心脏病来了。我敢打赌以后你每次到我家来，都得有人先去检查安全状况，说不定还要安装监控器，所以我情愿你的小黑衣们像正常人一样用钥匙开门，而不是像一群贼一样闯进去，无论他们闯空门的技能有多厉害。另外一把钥匙是给你的。我们的工作时间都很疯狂，很可能经常无法按照计划见到彼此。如果哪天因为我下班迟你进不了门，或者哪天因为你下班太晚怕我被门铃吵醒而不来了，我会恨死自己的。所以，”他深吸一口气。“我觉得一开始就把那些状况给解决掉比较好。”  
  
Mycroft看着那两把钥匙，无法判明这简单的表态给自己带来的悸动到底该如何归类。他并不习惯如此简单而直截了当的信任，因为他的世界唯有小心谨慎和抹煞痕迹，唯有模棱两可和暗箱操作。而Lestrade作为一名警官，无疑已经目睹了足够多的错误信任导致的后果，但他还是给予自己莫大的信任，将自身的安全与隐私全都交到他手上，这让他感到词穷，同时还有一丝眩晕。  
  
“Myc？”Greg小心地问。“你还好吗？听着，我不逼你收下钥匙，因为我不想给你施加任何压力。我只是觉得这会让事情简单一些。”  
  
“的确，而且你也没有对我造成任何压力。”Mycroft缓缓握住那串钥匙。“你只是让我吃了一惊，这点我必须承认。”

他们的午餐被送上来，Mycroft将钥匙小心放入上衣内袋里。他看着Greg打量自己的餐点，吸入香味，再用叉子仔细卷起第一口。他把叉子送入口中时闭上了双眼，Mycroft屏住呼吸看着他的双唇缓缓闭合，同样的唇瓣包覆住自己的记忆让他感到嗓子发干。Greg咀嚼着，然后吞咽，发出一声愉快的叹息后睁开眼睛，发现Mycroft正盯着自己。

“怎么了？”他用餐巾擦拭下颚。“我脸上有东西吗？”

“没有，”Mycroft快速地说。“我只是在看你吃饭。”

“哦。”Greg垂下眼，看着自己的盘子。“对不起。”

“为什么？”

“我前妻很讨厌我这样。她以前经常叫我不要玩食物，要像别人那样吃下去就好。”

“那我可不同意。在我看来，你的餐桌礼仪完全没有问题。而且如果一个人喜欢欣赏自己的食物，我并不觉得有什么值得讨厌的。”

“谢谢。”又一口精心安排的意面消失在他口中。“你想啊，”过了一会，他说。“我经常就是在追凶过程中啃个毫无口感可言的三明治，或者在办公桌上来一碗我都不好意思称之为沙拉的玩意，要么就是下班后吃个盒饭。所以每当我有机会坐在一张真正的餐桌旁吃真正的餐点，就要花时间去品尝去嗅闻，而不是像平常那样狼吞虎咽。”

Mycroft看着自己的沙拉，注意到芦笋和甜豌豆的嫩绿，切割并烘焙得恰到好处的鸡胸肉艺术性地散落在蔬菜上，草莓酱给整体增添了更为丰富的色彩。他缓缓拿起刀叉，学着Greg的样子精心布置好完美的第一口。他开始咀嚼，各种食材的风味在口中巧妙融合，让他忍不住发出一声惊喜的低吟。Greg笑了。

“你看？当你选择给予关注时，它们就不只是单纯的养分了。”

“唔……”

很明显，他还能从警长先生身上学到很多东西，而且毫不掩饰地说，他十分期待看到这段关系的发展。他开心地专注于自己的沙拉，关注自己送入口中的食物，而不是像平时那样时刻注意自己周围的动静。

“Myc，我公寓里的监视器，那会有多糟糕？”

“我认为那暂时能保持在最低标准。”

“什么意思？”

“大门，走廊，楼梯，你家门口，你家走廊，起居室，卧室。我认为暂时只需要音频设备就足够了。”

“这是最低么，好吧。浴室呢？”

“那里会被间接监听，有可能会在门外安装一台设备。流水声和水蒸气都会破坏监听效果，至于你的卧室，”他顿了顿，笑着说：“我非常肯定自己能弄个带开关的设备。”

“哦，很好。非常好。”Greg叉起一条虾指着Mycroft。“我猜我最终会适应的，但现在，我一想到以后自己对你使坏时还有几个小黑衣在旁边听着就有点不舒服。”鳌虾被吞入腹中与兄弟姐妹们团聚。

Mycroft清了清嗓子看向Greg，蓝灰色的眸子折射出调皮的光芒。

“太晚了。”

“啥？”

Mycroft轻轻敲击一只袖扣。

“哦天。”Greg咕哝道。“那太丢人了，他们肯定听了场好戏吧。”

“你确实很热衷用声音来抒发感情。”

“我平时没那么吵的。”Greg反驳道。

“真可惜，我还挺期待向邻居解释的呢。”

“哦。哦！”Greg领会到言外之意后猛地抬起头来。“天，不用，你真不用的。我保证。但你要知道，那完全是你的错。”

“为什么会是我错？”

“因为你的雀斑，还有你的气味和你的味道。你他妈的快把我给逼疯了。”

“谢谢你，”Mycroft干巴巴地说。“我真高兴自己能有幸被你施予媲美虾仁和意面的称赞。”

“你是个笨蛋，Holmes。”Greg在桌子底下踢了踢他的脚踝。“你知道我是什么意思。你与我想像中的完全不同，这让我完全沉迷了。”

“哦？解释一下。”

“说真的，三件套，亲卫队和小黑伞？那可看不出什么趣味和挑逗。”

“当然不，他们的用处不在于此。”

“对吧？如果我们那天没在肯辛顿公园碰到，我永远都不会考虑，嗯，这个的。”

“你不会？”

“唔。”Greg想了一会。“我不知道。有几次我们说话时，我确实想过我们之间有点什么，但时间永远不够，你总是飞快地缩回自己的堡垒里，我都来不及做什么。”

“迅速撤回堡垒是我工作中必须的技能，是我这个人的一部分，也是我工作的一部分。但我真的非常抱歉把你关在外面。”

“不用。反正当时的时机也不对。我还没离婚，你又被Sherlock的事情闹得心烦意乱，那样不会有结果的。”

“现在时机好些了？”

“对我来说是的，”Greg简短地回答。“我很高兴你那天晚上到酒吧里来。”

“我也是。”他们目光相遇，交换了浅浅的微笑。“我还必须指出，我从未想到你竟是个如此大胆美好的情人。你的公众形象同样没有折射出你真实的性格。”

深色的眉毛挑起。“那我猜，我们都给了对方惊喜。”

“明显是的。”

Greg的手机响了起来，他瞥了一眼屏幕，长叹一声。

“是Hillerton总探长。我得接这个电话。”

“当然。”

Mycroft看看怀表，他的下一个预约就在不久之后，于是他叫来服务生。Greg与总探长讲着电话，不时插入几个问题，当账单上来时，Greg伸手掏出自己的钱包，用嘴型示意“我来”，然后查看金额，抽了几张钞票交给服务生。

“是的，我明白。是的长官。在Dimmock探长回来之前我会替他指挥。团队已经组织好了吗？是，我知道了。谢谢你，我已经在路上了。”

他挂掉电话，朝Mycroft做了个鬼脸。

“好吧，我猜就这样了。不好意思，我真的要马上离开。那边有情况了，Dimmock却刚好在出庭。”

“没问题，你不用跟我解释的。”

Greg站起来抓起外套。

“下次见，Myc。关于钥匙我是认真的。你随时都能来，知道了吗？”

“知道了。下次见，Gregory。”

他们对彼此点点头，然后Greg急匆匆地离开了。Mycroft给司机打了个电话，在等车时查看邮件，当他的保镖从角落里站起身，他也跟着站了起来，心不在焉地走向出口。


	7. Chapter 7

连续接到一个双重谋杀，一个绑架和一个预谋敲诈连锁超市的案子，Greg在接下来的两周里基本看不到自己的公寓长什么样。他最多只会跑进去冲个澡换衣服，然后又匆匆离开，只有在非常偶然的情况下才能补上几个小时的觉。他在办公室里刮胡子、吃饭，并在可能的时候小睡一会，所有亲吻雀斑的念头都被暂时放到了一边。  
  
一个周四下午，他又一次幸运地回到了公寓，拖着疲惫的身躯走上楼梯，诅咒着那台偏偏选择今天坏掉的电梯。他掏出钥匙正要开门，对门公寓里却探出一张脸，还有一头精心打理的白色卷发。  
  
“Lestrade先生，能打扰你一下吗？”  
  
Greg转身看着他的邻居，忍着疲惫挤出一个微笑。  
  
“Hello Turner太太，下午好。有什么事吗？”  
  
Turner太太打开房门示意他走近些。他强忍着一个哈欠跟她走了进去。她领着Greg走进厨房，让他在一张小桌旁落座，当她发现Greg脸上的倦容，连忙嚷道：  
  
“哦我可怜的小家伙，你看上去筋疲力尽。想来杯好茶吗？”  
  
他还没来及回答自己其实更想回去洗个澡睡一觉，一杯冒着蒸汽的茶就摆到了他面前。Turner太太顽皮地笑笑，不知从哪变出一只小银瓶，往他的茶里加了一些色彩丰富的东西。他不情愿地回了一个微笑，觉得自己几乎没办法生她的气。他小心翼翼地喝了一口，感到温暖传遍整个疲惫的身躯。  
  
“Turner太太，你有什么事需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
“Lestrade先生，我很肯定你的公寓遭到陌生人闯入了。”她夸张地宣布。  
  
“什么？”他向她投去一个锐利的目光。“你为什么会那样说？公寓门是锁着的，我正要用钥匙去开呢。”  
  
“昨天早晨我看到两个年轻人站在你门前，手里还摆弄着一把钥匙。我以前从没见过他们，所以就走出去问他们要找谁。其中一个年轻人，那个金发的说你叫了管道工去检查浴室下水道，两个小伙子都向我出示了写着姓名贴着照片的证件，金发小伙子手上还拿着你公寓的钥匙。他叫Stephen Thomson，没有‘p’，另一个叫Henry Mulligan，但我告诉你，Lestrade先生，那些人根本不是管道工。”  
  
Greg觉得自己嘴角在抽搐，但他拼命保持面色如常，避免让声音里带上笑意。  
  
“你确定吗？”  
  
“非常确定。”她坚定地点点头。“这栋楼里所有管道维护工作都是Rollins先生，也就是我哥哥的一个好朋友负责的，我给他打了电话，他说他那边既没有Stephen Thomson也没有Henry Mulligan。更何况，他们看起来也不像工人。”  
  
“他们看起来像什么？”  
  
“他们穿着连身工作服，脚上还踩着工作靴，但他们的手太干净了，指甲也太整洁了，他们还都留着银行职员的发型，你懂的，就是我孙女说的那种‘油光水滑白领头’。他们说话也不像工人。Thomson的口音听着像来自曼彻斯特，我认为Mulligan应该是爱尔兰人，但他们说话听起来都像受过高等教育。他们还很礼貌呢。不过他们手上有你公寓的钥匙，二话不说就出示了证件，我也不能说什么不是吗？”  
  
“没什么，不过你的想法很好。因为你根本不知道那些人想干什么。为什么你没打我电话呢？”  
  
“哦，Lestrade先生，我找不到你的名片了，又不想打到警察厅的总台去。实在是太抱歉了！最近我总是容易乱放东西，我真是个老迷糊。”她的声音里出现一些颤抖，Greg赶紧握住她的手。  
  
“完全相反，Turner太太，你一点都不老糊涂。我会再给你一张名片，不过我身上碰巧没带。你知道吗，记住关于Thomson先生和Mulligan先生的细节是非常正确的决定，说实话，你真是太棒了。”  
  
“真的？”她抬起浅蓝色的眼睛，Greg向她抛了个媚眼。  
  
“不过我要告诉你，他们应该那样做的。因为他们是我部门里一个新团队的成员，当时在练习如何强行进入嫌疑人所在的房屋，”他面不改色地瞎编。“他们的任务是进入我的公寓，留下一些东西证明他们进去过。而那一切不应该被我发现。但很明显，他们还有很多东西要学。”  
  
“哦！”她发出一串轻笑。“你是说我识破了两个受过训练的卧底警官？”  
  
“是的，Turner太太，恭喜你。一个老迷糊可是做不到这个的。”  
  
她朝他露出大大的笑容，他也笑了起来。哦，Mycroft肯定爱听这个。他的小黑衣居然被一个73岁的老太太识破了。他又喝了一口热茶，兀自微笑起来。  
  
“对了，你那位绅士朋友看起来很不错。”  
  
Greg被茶呛到，咳嗽起来。  
  
“什么？”  
  
他被回以一个意味深长的微笑。  
  
“那位有一头优雅红发的绅士不久前去过你家。后来我就没见过他了，他出国了吗？”  
  
「去你的监视器，你只需要一个Turner太太。」Greg暗自感叹，然后礼貌地回答：“不，他没出过，至少他没告诉过我。但他平时工作很忙，我最近不怎么见得到他，这你肯定已经注意到了。”  
  
“哦是的，我确实注意到了。”她拍拍Greg的手背。“你太努力工作了，亲爱的。我们生活在一个危险的世界里，太多坏人跑出来做可怕的事情，而你们这些可怜的警官们则拼命工作保护我们的安全。”  
  
“我们在努力。”  
  
“哦，这比努力要多得多！”她往自己的茶里又加了一些糖搅拌起来。然后，她带着狡猾的笑容说：“我真高兴你找到了这么好的伴侣。”  
  
“呃，其实他只过来住了一个晚上……”他猛地顿住，紧接着大笑起来。“Turner太太，你真是个天才审讯官。我们真该考虑聘你当自由顾问的。是的，我也很为自己高兴，但现在还为时过早，不能妄加猜测。”  
  
“而且从你的声音听来，你们相处得还不错。”她漫不经心地说，害Greg再次咳嗽起来。要是她再说下去，他可就没法活着爬回警察厅了。  
  
“我非常，非常抱歉给你造成尴尬，Turner太太，不过我——”  
  
她抬起手打断他。“没必要尴尬，也没必要向我提供细节。Lestrade先生，我也不是三岁小孩了，你在公寓里做什么是你的自由。但希望你记住，这里可不是大石头砌成的中世纪古堡，而是一个普通的伦敦公寓大楼。”  
  
“谢谢你，Turner太太，我会记住的。”他温顺地说。  
  
她又拍了拍他的手背。  
  
“其实没什么，我也曾经年轻过，而且你们俩都是俊俏的人。也难怪你会失去自制力。你知道吗，我嫂子在贝克街管理一座公寓，她那里还住着一对小夫夫呢。那一对真是太可爱了，非常讨喜哦。”  
  
“是啊，那真是太好了，我非常高兴你不因此而对我产生反感。”Greg放下茶杯站起来，显得有些匆忙。“非常抱歉，我真的需要去洗个澡补点觉。我得在四个小时内回到警察厅，你知道的。”  
  
“哦！”她惊愕地叫了一声，也站了起来。“你看看我，还拉着你唠里唠叨的。真的太抱歉了！你肯定需要一些睡眠吧。请原谅我。”  
  
“没什么需要道歉的。谢谢你泡的茶，也谢谢你告诉我Thomson和Mulligan先生的事情，快坐下吧，我自己出去就好。日安，Turner太太。”他点点头，又向她抛了个媚眼。  
  
“日安，亲爱的。”她对着Greg的背影说。  
  
一走进自己的公寓，他就倒在沙发上不受控制地大笑起来。他用颤抖的双手给Mycroft发了条短信。  
  
 _你对Stephen Thomson和Henry Mulligan这两个名字有印象吗？——GL_  
  
他想了想，又发了一条。  
  
 _还有，你知道我们长得俊俏又讨喜吗，就是有点吵。——GL_  
  
他一路笑着走进卧室，脱掉衣服准备洗澡，他的手机突然响了起来。  
  
“喂？”  
  
“俊俏，讨喜，有点吵？我的天，能告诉我那些都是从哪听来的吗？”  
  
Greg坐在床上，又笑了一会。  
  
“从那个向我指控Thomson和Mulligan的人那里听来的。Thomson，没有‘p’。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“别管那个了。你的监控人员招募年龄上限是多少岁？”  
  
“Gregory，你到底在说什么？”  
  
Greg清清嗓子说。  
  
“我对门的邻居，Turner太太。我刚才回家时把我叫了过去，告诉我有两个年轻人闯进了我家。她给了我非常详尽的描述，包括Thomson和Mulligan的名字以及针对他们真实身份的有理有据的怀疑。你的小黑衣该去学习提高一下了。”  
  
“老天啊，”Mycroft又感叹一声，明显被逗乐了。“秘密任务被邻居女士揭穿。世界到底怎么了。”  
  
“永远不要低估了老太太们的超能力，”Greg一本正经地说。“对了，她还祝福了我们，恭喜我找到了这么好的伴侣呢，但她同时也提醒我说这座公寓没有中世纪古堡那么厚的墙壁。说真的，Myc，我当时真想挖个洞钻进去算了。”电话另一端传来一个忍俊不禁的声音，让他冲手机瞪了一眼。“你在笑话我吗？”  
  
“是的，对不起。我真希望自己当时在场。”  
  
“哦，你肯定会见到她的。我会保证让你见到她。她认为你是一位有着优雅红发的绅士，看上去很不错哦。”  
  
“谢谢。这会让我一直带着微笑度过今天剩下的时间。”  
  
“有这么糟糕吗？”  
  
“我只能说我有过更好的。你呢？”  
  
“呕。”Greg故意干呕一声。“我从现在起大概能享受三小时左右的睡眠，但我一点都不敢抱怨，这是我上回跟你吃午饭后得到的最长的睡眠时间了。”他叹了口气。“我不想让自己听起来多愁善感，但我想你了。”  
  
安静。  
  
“Myc？”  
  
“嗯，我还在。我只是想找个不那么多愁善感的回答，但只想到了这个，我也想你了。”  
  
Greg的小心脏翻了个有点蠢的筋斗。  
  
“如果我们运气好，那个绑架案应该很快就能结了。Henderson的队伍接手了谋杀案，并且，如果我足够幸运的话，说不定能请个一两天假用来补觉。”  
  
“那你能分点时间陪我吗？”Greg能听出Mycroft在微笑，于是他也微笑起来。  
  
“我得看看。你最近要出国吗？”  
  
“我没有得到任何通知。其实我刚从，好吧，刚回来并且非常希望自己能在伦敦待上一段时间。我已经受够了酒店客房。”  
  
“等我请到假马上通知你。”他打了个哈欠。“哦天啊，Myc，对不起，我实在是太累了。我得去把澡洗了，然后睡一觉。”  
  
“是的，你应该那样做。好梦，Gregory，希望能尽快见到你。”  
  
“回头见，Myc。先挂了。”  
  
“嗯，再见。”

***

Mycroft把手机放在桌上，目不转睛地盯着对面的墙。他太想现在就开车到Lestrade家找他了，但不得不努力压制自己的冲动。他非常肯定自己会受到欢迎，但男人的声音听起来真的非常疲惫，即便他似乎非常高兴能跟自己说上话。现在哪怕是打扰他的片刻睡眠也是极不可取的。  
  
两个星期。他们上次共进午餐已经是两个多星期前的事情了，而他们总共只见过四次面——酒吧，晚餐……和那天晚上。哦天啊，那天晚上。他的所有感官，所有渴望和欲求仿佛都回到了那个晚上，他突然感到极度憔悴，为长久的孤独而疲惫不堪。是的，这是他替自己选择的道路，他也并不介意超长的工作时间和难以预料的突发状况，他绝不会放弃自己的事业，放弃他如此热衷的游戏，但与Gregory Lestrade的四次见面，就向他昭示了一个简单的事实。他想要一个伴侣。这不正是那位邻居女士的用词吗？一个伴侣。并非那些轻易便能觅得的情人，而是一个伙伴。一个与自己拥有共同视角，能够明白并尊重自己的工作，并不会被自己的权势所吓退的人，一个不会事事与他相争，但也不会轻易屈服的人。一个顽强坚定，富有主见，有能力给予并接受的人。  
  
 _因为你的雀斑。你他妈的快把我给逼疯了。你该死的性感。_  
  
从来没有人对他说那种话。该死的性感。这句话在语法上根本说不通，但他低哑的声音却成功绕过了自己的大脑，让那句话直接作用于身体。从来没有人对他的雀斑着迷，尽管如今已经没有人敢嘲笑他了。他不是笨蛋，他知道自己不难看，但也并非那种会吸引回头率的人，至少人们不会因为他的外表回头。有段时间他的外表远远不能满足正常审美，但他最终找到了适合自己的风格并到达一个让他感到足够放松的程度，但那些向他射出的毒箭，那些诽谤和刺痛依旧在内心深处挥之不去。  
  
 _你摄人心魂。你是个迷人火辣性感的家伙。我真的太想要你了。_  
  
他闭上双眼。他曾经有过情人，也并非不享受那些关系，但除去他们给予的肉体满足，那些人同样表现得十分拘束，他们对地位和立场，政见和外表过于敏感。当他告诉Lestrade自己也想他时，他的确是真心的，只是不知道这种柔情会将他带向何处。关心则乱，他曾经一次又一次地体会到这点，不断重复直到这句话镌刻在他体内，可是，他内心一角还是想摒弃自己的一些旧习，去探索新的可能性。不是总有人说无论旅途再长，也要从第一步开始吗？酒吧之夜本来不是他会做的事情，但看看那给他带来了什么？他从没主动带着过夜行李到别人家去，更加不会整晚与人相拥而眠，但看看他得到了多大的快乐，Lestrade的体温和他平和的呼吸又让他感到多么宽心？  
  
出其不意的敲门声打断了他的思绪。  
  
“请进。”  
  
Anthea走进来，后面还跟着两个男人。  
  
“Holmes先生，副厅长和特别行动顾问来见你了。”  
  
“啊，先生们。请坐吧。Anthea，请你也留下。这两位先生脸上的表情告诉我他们带来的不是好消息，而我可能需要用到另一个擅长思考的大脑。”  
  
副厅长表情严肃地点头证实了Mycroft的说法。“非常遗憾，你说得没错。我们带来了关于Worthings和Farrell的消息。”  
  
特别行动顾问从包里抽出电脑打开。Anthea将其连接到投影仪上，关掉了办公室的灯。  
  
“现在情况是这样的，”特别顾问开始说明，Mycroft听到那个有可能让政府声望受到重挫的消息，感觉心都沉到地底去了。

***

当Greg回到警局，Sally Donovan几乎是从旁边冲了出来，把他连拖带拽地拉向一个审讯室。  
  
“老大，快点，跟我来。”她几近恳求地说。“要出大事啦！”  
  
“怎么了？Sally，出什么事了？”  
  
“他们找到他了！”  
  
“谁，那小男孩？”Greg加快脚步跟上Sally。  
  
“不，是绑架嫌疑人。”  
  
“那男孩子的姐姐指认的学生？”  
  
“对，Mark Landers，就是那个！”  
  
“那为什么大事不好了？”  
  
“Hillerton想撬开他嘴巴，还说如果我们问不出男孩在哪里，他就亲自进去用暴力手段威胁他。”  
  
Greg猛地停下来。  
  
“你这是在开玩笑吧。他想用暴力手段威胁一个嫌疑人？那会让他惹大麻烦的。”  
  
Sally点头，双眼瞪得大大的。  
  
“他疯了，老大，你得阻止他！”两人渐渐走近审讯室，她开始压低声音。  
  
“你为什么觉得他会听我的？”  
  
她耸耸肩，看上去有些无助。Greg挺直身子走近监控室，迎面撞上了一道冰冷的目光。  
  
“Lestrade警长，您终于赏脸大驾光临了。想必您已经享用了您的午睡时间？”  
  
“是的，长官，谢谢关心。我还顺便洗了澡，换了衣服。”  
  
“谢谢您与我们分享这些。我能问问你穿着什么颜色的内裤吗？”  
  
“黑色的，长官。”  
  
后方传来几声窃笑，很快被另一道冰冷目光噤声了。  
  
“你看看那个小杂种，”Hillerton总探长低吼道。“他一脸得意地坐在那里等律师来，外面却有一个小男孩在等我们救援。至少我希望他现在还有命等。”  
  
“有线索证明他已经死了吗？”  
  
Hillerton轻蔑地笑道。“鬼知道那小杂碎都能使什么手段。”他握紧拳头又松开。就在此时，年轻男人抬起头来，向他们冷笑了一下，Greg几乎能听到总探长的耐心碎成片片的声音。Hillerton几步就跨进了审讯室，把嫌疑人从椅子上拽起来，一把按到墙上。  
  
“这只是开始，你这小兔崽子，”他嘶吼着，彻底失去了控制。“你能想像我们会对你这瘦弱不堪的小身子骨做什么吗？你觉得自己被倒吊起来脸上盖着湿毛巾会是什么感觉？到时候你还能笑出来吗，还是连气都喘不过来？啊？”他拼命摇晃着嫌疑人。  
  
“刑讯逼供是违法的。”年轻男人挣扎着说。  
  
“哦是吗？谁说的？”  
  
Greg呆立在原地，与其余警官们的反应一致。然后他强迫自己从震惊中恢复过来，冲进审讯室，稳稳地按住了总探长的肩膀。  
  
“长官，我能跟您到外面说句话吗？”  
  
Hillerton瞪了他一眼。  
  
“不你不能。你想说什么可以在这里说。”  
  
“长官，请原谅我的失礼，但这件事只能对您一个人说。”  
  
他手上的力气又加重了，让他惊讶的是，Hillerton竟二话不说就放开嫌疑人，跟他走到了外面。Greg关上审讯室门，转过身来看着已经气得满脸苍白的总探长。  
  
“Lestrade，你是长了几个胆子敢打断我，你他妈的以为你是谁？需要我提醒你那小男孩的父亲是谁吗？”  
  
“我十分清楚小男孩的父亲是谁。长官，我也是这个队伍的一员，我的义务就是为团队做最大的努力。但老实说，用水刑威胁嫌犯并不是稳妥的方法。尤其当嫌犯的律师正在赶来的时候。”  
  
无论Hillerton想说什么，他都没有说出口。因为就在那一刻，年轻的警员告诉他们嫌犯的律师到达了，并且就在门外等候。Hillerton挺了挺身子，指着Greg说。  
  
“Lestrade，我还不打算就这么放过你了。这件事迟早会跟你算账。”  
  
  
最后是Andy在反反复复检查CCTV监控录像时找到了一个失落的线索。  
  
“那是艘游艇！”他的声音在激烈讨论的人群上空炸响。“小孩在游艇上！”  
  
“什么？”几个头同时转向他的方向。  
  
“看！”他暂停画面，指着其中一个地方说。“那是Landers，再看，我觉得这就像艘游艇！”  
  
Greg歪着头，斜眼盯了一会。“该死的，Andy，搞不好你是对的！”  
  
Sally已经开始查看船只登记名单，飞快地敲着键盘，浏览屏幕上的名单。  
  
“这里！”她指着屏幕说。“有条船登记在Ralph Landers名下，他是嫌疑人的父亲。”  
  
她挪到一边让Greg自己看。  
  
“那条船在黄杨码头。离这里挺远的。Andy，你能放大码头名吗？”  
  
图像放大后显得很不清晰，但依旧能分辨出那就是Sally所说的码头名。Greg一把抓起外套，对Andy和Sally打了个响指，直接上阵指挥，根本没停下来等Hillerton批准。反正他都搞不好了，再多添一锹土也没什么所谓。

***

可是第二天早晨却与Greg所预料的大不一样。他没有被Hillerton总探长骂个狗血淋头，而是被叫到了警司办公室里，孩子的父母正等着拯救孩子的警官出现。  
  
“John爵士，请允许我向您介绍Lestrade警长。他是抓获绑匪并解救了小Matthew的队伍成员之一。”  
  
Greg与John Allendale爵士面对面站着，总觉得他看起来有些面熟，却不记得在什么地方见过他。不过他只要问问Mycroft就好，那人搞不好能对John爵士的整个家族树倒背如流。  
  
John爵士紧紧握住他的双手朗声道。“警长先生，我对你的感激之情简直难以言表。”  
  
Allendale夫人对Greg露出一个颤抖的微笑。  
  
“你就是Greg吗？”  
  
“是的夫人，我就是。”  
  
他还没来得及说下去，就被那位娇小的棕发女郎冲过来紧紧抱住了。  
  
“Matty说是Greg救了他，还给了他一枚勇敢男孩的勋章。”  
  
Greg对她露出温暖的微笑。“我把自己的警徽给他了。虽然没有电视上看到的美国警徽那么酷炫，但效果还是一样的。”  
  
“Matthew还告诉我们，他将来也想成为像Greg那样的警察。”John爵士的话让Greg笑了起来。  
  
“我们随时欢迎新成员，John爵士。请您告诉Matthew，我将非常荣幸与他站在同一条战线。”  
  
“我会的。”  
  
“你与孩子相处得很好，警长先生。”Allendale夫人柔声道。“你有自己的孩子吗？”  
  
“有的，夫人。一个男孩一个女孩。他们随母亲搬到萨里去了，但我还是能尽量抽时间去看他们。”  
  
“那就意味着你不能经常见到他们，鉴于你的工作性质。”  
  
“您说的没错，夫人，太遗憾了。”  
  
“好了，我们不想打扰你太久，”John爵士说。“我们只是来感谢你把我们的儿子救了回来。”他转身看向警司。“请向其他成员也转达我们由衷的感谢，因为没有他们的共同努力，是无法救出Matthew的。”  
  
“我当然会的，John爵士。”警司一脸满足地回答道。他看了Greg一眼，指了指门口。  
  
“你可以离开了，Lestrade，今天你就回去吧，我在周一前都不希望见到你的脸。你看上去需要好好睡一觉，再刮个胡子。”  
  
“谢谢您，长官，那正是我需要的。John爵士，Allendale夫人，感谢你们抽时间来见我。”  
  
Greg与众人握手，准备去找他的总探长，却发现他办公室是空着的。取而代之的是，他碰上了Dimmock探长。  
  
“Hillerton去哪了？”  
  
Dimmock耸耸肩。  
  
“他刚气急败坏地走了。如果你能接受我的提议，最好还是在他回来之前赶紧逃。他在找到机会对你大喊大叫前就听说警司把你给叫走了，现在正在气头上呢。”  
  
Sally加入了他们的谈话。  
  
“就是，等他回来你就该后悔了。我听说你成了小Matthew的英雄？”  
  
“暂时是。我敢打赌他下周就不记得我叫什么了。”  
  
“我可不会那么想。英雄崇拜可是会持续一段时间的。”她拍拍Greg的肩膀。“趁现在赶紧回家吧。”  
  
“那你呢？你加班跟我一样多，为什么你不回家去？”  
  
“因为你是Matthew的英雄，而我们不是。”她把他推向门口。“别管我们了，老大，伙计们死不了的。走！”  
  
Greg拿起外套，乖乖走了出去。当他走进一个明朗的春日清晨时，觉得自己好像听到Hillerton在背后咆哮他的名字，但最后还是选择了无视，拦下一辆出租车，直接回家了。

***

_我一直休息到周一早上。现在准备回家睡死过去。要过来陪我吃晚饭吗？——GL_  
  
Mycroft一离开会议室就把手机拿出来查阅上面的短信。他确认了自己的日程，然后打电话给Anthea。  
  
他刚走进办公室，就见到自己的PA等在里面了。  
  
“我在简报会后必须离开，如果你能清空我到周一早上为止的行程就再好不过了。”  
  
“可是长官，跟海外团队的视频会议……”  
  
“……由你来主持，否则我们的海外友人就必须等到周一。请向他们转达我由衷的歉意，周一我将十分乐意为他们服务，但自此之前则恕不奉陪了。”  
  
“明白了。”她做下记录。“简报会在十点钟，3C号房。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
  
三小时后，他打开了Greg的公寓门，站在门口听了一会，然后静静地走到起居室，在沙发上放下随身携带的洗漱包，又把行李袋挂在门后，脱掉了鞋子和衣服。他仔细挂好西装，叠好衬衫，脱掉袜子，轻手轻脚地走进卧室。他站了一小会，让眼睛适应黑暗，随后他就辨认出了床上那个Lestrade形状的凸起，他在他身边躺下，尽量小心不把他弄醒。  
  
但他刚躺在枕头上，Greg就转过身来，伸手搂住了他。  
  
“你在这里，”他用充满睡意的低哑嗓音喃喃道。“我太希望你能来了。”  
  
Mycroft抬起手，像上次那样将Greg搂进怀里，在他额头上印下一记无关情欲的轻吻。  
  
“我当然在这里，”他轻声道。“不然我还能去哪？”


	8. Chapter 8

“John Allendale爵士是什么人？”Greg问。他闭着眼睛，把头枕在恋人的胸口，聆听他平稳的心跳。

“唔……？”他得到一个心不在焉的回应。Greg抬头一看，忍不住露出得意的笑容。此时的Mycroft Holmes完全沉浸在激情后的余韵中，双眼半闭，头发凌乱，嘴唇因激吻和取悦Greg的身体而肿胀，这些都让Greg更加确信Mycroft能够在任何他愿意关注的领域成为顶尖高手。不过他疲累而愉悦的身体可没有半点怨言。Mycroft的手指在他颈窝里转起了圈圈，Greg把鼻子埋进恋人胸口的金棕色毛发里，深深吸入混合着香皂汗液与性爱的Mycroft的气息。

“你说什么？”随着那个惊人大脑的重启，Mycroft的声音听起来稍微清醒一些了。

Greg把下巴支在Mycroft胸口。“John Allendale爵士，”他重复道。“你听过这个名字吗？”

“当然听过。John爵士是女王陛下在英格兰和威尔士的司法部副总检察长。”

“You’re fucking with me.”（意思是你在跟我开玩笑之类的，译者无能为了下文这里只能保持原文……）

“如果去掉介词，我不久前的确在对你做那件事。”

Greg一口咬住柔软的肥肉，Mycroft嗷了一声。

“Gregory！”

“Mycroft！”

他们互瞪了一会，最后是Greg输掉了他们的小游戏。于是他伸手搂住那个苍白的躯体，摆出自己最伤心的表情。Mycroft轻叹一声，不再假装生气。

<ignore_js_op>

【译者】来来来探长装可怜的大眼睛_(~:з」∠)__（感谢@芫荽 妹子供图，俺要吃煎鱼_(~:з」∠)__）

“你那双楚楚可怜的大眼睛能让你得到任何东西，我没说错吧？”

一声轻笑便是他的回答，Mycroft继续在Greg颈窝里画圈，看他舒服地阖起双眼。他嫉妒Greg如此轻易便能放松下来享受身体的快感，包括美食和畅快的性爱。他与隐忍完全无缘，他毫不掩饰地迎合并渴求Mycroft的爱抚，让Mycroft的镇定瞬间便消失到九霄云外，很快他就像身下人那样急促地喘息。他亲吻了Greg的头顶。

“你问我John爵士干什么？”

“哦，他早上到警察厅去找我了。”

“他找你做什么？”

“因为我们昨晚救了他的小儿子，而我刚好是把Mattie抱出来的警官。”

“你再说一遍？”

“喂，难道你想告诉我你对此一无所知吗？”

“关于小Matthew的绑架案吗？我当然知道。Hillerton总探长负责指挥调查，我说对了吗？”

Greg嗤笑一声。“对啊，可不是他么。”

“你有什么事没告诉我？”

“没什么，我不想说那个。不过我可以告诉你，当时的状况非常紧张，而我非常高兴孩子安全回到了父母身边。”

“于是John爵士就亲自跑到伦敦警察厅去向你道谢吗？”

“嗯，”Greg耸耸肩。“我认为他挺不错的。鉴于我是Matthew的英雄，而小朋友将来也想当个警察。Allendale夫人还抱了我。”

“不会吧。”

“怎么？”

“得到副总检察长的青睐并不是坏事，而Allendale夫人也并非毫无影响力。”

“什么意思？”

“什么意思，我偶尔无知得可怕的亲爱的Gregory，这意味着你本来岌岌可危的名誉在与John爵士唯一的儿子连在一起后只会发生好事。”

“但找到游艇的是Andy，Sally她也——”

“嘘——”Mycroft用手指按住他的唇。“这当然是完美的团队合作的结果，并且我敢肯定他们的功劳不会被埋没，但你的名字毕竟是与爵士扯上了关系。千万不能小看这点。”

<ignore_js_op>

【译者】来来来探长舔手指_(~:з」∠)__

“唔。”Greg亲了亲按在嘴唇上的指尖。然后他顺着Mycroft的身体爬上去，与他目光相对。“Myc。”

“嗯？”

“你刚才是不是叫我亲爱的？”他们的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起，Greg近在咫尺地看着Mycroft脸上闪过许多复杂表情。停留时间最长的却是惊异。

“我想是的。”Mycroft一字一顿地说。然后，他就陷入了长久的沉默。

***

他们决定到Mycroft家过周末，当Mycroft的司机——Greg现在才知道他叫Jeremy——来接他们时，他把一个白信封递给了Mycroft。

“Holmes先生，这是你吩咐我拿到后马上交给你的东西。”

Mycroft接过来，往里面瞅了一眼，然后把信封里的东西拿出来给了Greg。男人茫然地看着那张白色卡片。

“那是门卡，”Mycroft解释道。“我家没有钥匙，只有门卡。我认为是时候给你回礼了。”

Greg把玩着卡片。

“谢谢。你觉得这真的好吗？其实你不用勉强的，我给你钥匙不是为了这个。”

“怎么会。我从不勉强自己做任何事情，尤其是涉及我的私生活时。我信任你，Gregory。毫无疑问的。”他补充道，并捏了捏Greg的手。

他们在公寓大楼前下车，Greg看上去吃了一惊，但以飞快的速度恢复了冷静。

“哇哦。那真是……太大了。麻烦你再告诉我一遍为什么我们从没来过这里？你不觉得我那狗窝小的可怜吗？”

“别傻了。”Mycroft用这个话题到此为止的语气说了一句。“另外，我又没买下整栋楼，只是其中一套房而已，所以你不用担心。”

他们走进去，一名气质稳重，看上去有五十多岁的公寓管理员向他们打招呼。

“Holmes先生，下午好。”

“Stubbs先生，真高兴又见到你。你的腿怎么样了？”

“恢复得不错，谢谢你的关心。”

“那真是个好消息。请你一定要注意，别过度劳累了。那种病痛需要一定时间才能恢复。”

“谢谢你，先生。我会注意的。”Stubbs从办公桌的小架子上拿出一叠码得整整齐齐的信封交给Mycroft。“先生，这是你的邮件。”

Mycroft接过来，看都没看一眼，而是指了指Greg。“请允许我向你介绍Gregory Lestrade警长。Lestrade先生刚才收下了我公寓的门卡，并能够自由出入那里。”

“Stubbs先生。”Greg礼貌地打了声招呼，并与他握手。

“能麻烦你通知一下其他同事吗？我相信所有访客资料都已经填好了。”

Stubbs点头表示确认。“是的，Holmes先生。Lestrade先生，如果你在造访过程中需要任何帮助，请尽管通知我就好。”

“嗯，好的，Stubbs先生。我会尽量不添麻烦的。”

“完全不麻烦，先生。Holmes先生的客人都是最受欢迎的。”

Greg点点头，扛起自己那个显得与此处高雅的门厅格格不入的旧背包，跟着Mycroft走进电梯。当电梯门关上后，他挑起一根眉毛。

“那可太好玩了。我刚才还准备给他行个有礼貌的鞠躬礼呢。‘向这位先生请安，Greg。’那感觉有点像跟‘Upstairs Downstairs*’里的Hudson说话。你觉得他喜欢我吗？”

（*电视剧<楼上楼下>，讲述了1903-1930年英国上流社会的家庭变迁。）

“他的立场不允许他融入个人喜好，Gregory，但我确实觉得他挺喜欢你的。”

“不错，那很好，对吧？”

“当然很好。Stubbs先生是一位强有力的后盾。永远不要小看了管理员先生。”

“你提醒我了，我得把你介绍给Turner太太。我敢肯定她早就想见见你了。”

“天啊，为什么我开始觉得紧张了？”

“你应该紧张的。相信我，你绝对不想与她为敌。但我感觉她会喜欢你的。你上流又英俊，正好是她喜欢的类型。”Greg淘气地眨了眨眼睛。

他们来到Mycroft家所在的楼层，走出电梯。Mycroft在读卡器上一刷，门咔哒一声打开了。

Greg甩掉背包瞪着里面的空间。

“我。操。”

公寓非常大，家装优雅而时尚。从起居室到会客室，从餐桌到枝形吊灯，每一样装饰和家具看起来都，或者都不*，比Greg所有家具加在一起还贵（除了他的沙发和大床，他为这两样可是花了大钱的）。浴室让他目瞪口呆，主卧那张足以让一家四五口躺在上面的大床更是让他喘不过气来。连接主卧的更衣室让他连连摇头笑了起来。可是，在他参观完每个房间，从最初的惊讶中恢复过来后，他看上去却明显对公寓完美无瑕的格调和富丽堂皇的装饰缺乏热情。

（*像辉腾一样高端低调上档次么……）

“你怎么能过这种生活？”

“你说什么？”

“这地方就像个墓穴。我是说，这里很好，很漂亮，家具都很棒，可是太大，也太缺乏生气了。这里就像美好家园杂志里的样板房，你在这真有回家的感觉吗？”

Mycroft想了一会，发现自己无法给出令人满意的答案，于是他耸耸肩。“我从来没仔细考虑过这些。因为我得有个地方住，所以我就买了间合适的公寓。”

Greg震惊地看了他一眼。“可是Myc，那听起来太可怕了！‘合适的公寓。’难道你就不想在一天劳累工作后有回家的感觉吗？难道你不想体会把西装领带随手一扔，在沙发上缩成一团的感觉？

仅仅是想像Mycroft Holmes把他昂贵的西装随手一扔在随便什么地方缩成一团的光景就足够让他们大笑起来，但Greg却没有结束那个话题。

“你看看这个起居室，这里太大太整洁了。周围连张乱放的报纸都没有，沙发上甚至没有凹陷。你在那上面坐过吗，或者说，你在这里待过吗？这里唯一一个有点生气的角落就是那里，”他指着角落里的三角钢琴。“那里有乐谱，琴凳没有按照精确的角度摆放，看起来像被移动过，甚至被使用过。”他夸张地打起冷战。“抱歉，Myc，但这地方太冷清了，连条金鱼都养不活。”

“为什么我要养金鱼？”Mycroft面无表情地问。

“不知道，好让你回家时有个活物作伴？”

“但现在有条银狐陪我了，”Mycroft低吟着将Greg拉近，“这比金鱼好得多，狐狸都很聪明，”一个轻吻落在Greg下巴上，“狡黠，”又一个吻，“而且狐狸毛比鳞片更温暖更舒服。”

“你够了，”Greg反驳道。“我承认胸毛是有的，但实在不能定义为皮草吧。”他很快就停止了抗议，闭上眼睛任由Mycroft轻轻啃咬下颚与耳朵交汇处的敏感点。“好吧，”他在灵巧的手指解开衬衫扣子时努力挤出一句话来，“让我看看能怎么把这地方变得更有活力一些。话说回来，你那张床看上去也并非那么缺乏吸引力。”

“等你上去了，它会变得更好。”Mycroft开始把Greg往那件家具的方向推，公寓的整洁被一路上散落的衣物破坏，让此处失去了被登上美好家园杂志的资格。

他们花时间脱去彼此身上的衣物，没有人急于加快进程，因为他们都知道两人有整整一个周末去享受彼此的陪伴。Greg格外关注他上次没有尽情享用的Mycroft遍布雀斑的肩膀，很快他就发现Mycroft的后颈和肩膀尤其敏感，于是他无情地利用了那个情报。不一会Mycroft就成了一个呼吸急促，语无伦次的欲望化身，他扯皱了身下的埃及棉床单，在恋人身下难耐地扭动，当Mycroft听到塑料包被扯开的声音以及明显是安全套被戴上的声音，他尝试转过身来，却被Greg按住了。

“不，亲爱的，我想你保持这个姿势。我要让你漂亮的屁股拍打我的大腿。”他低哑的声音让Mycroft的大脑中断了一切理性思考，直接进入 _欲望_ 模式。润滑液的盖子被打开，一只温暖的大手扶住Mycroft的臀部，让他撑起下身。他想也不想就服从了，用手肘和膝盖支撑着自己的身体，俯伏在床上，淫靡地分开大腿。Greg吞咽唾沫的声音清晰可闻，他开始用沾满润滑液的手指替他扩张，同时还按摩着敏感的睾丸和会阴。

“快给我，”Mycroft恳求道。“求求你，Gregory，让我感觉到你。快给我。”

Greg摆好姿势，Mycroft感到他的硬挺头部挤压着自己的穴口。

“上帝啊，快。”他喘息着向后挺动，饥渴而淫荡。Greg一声低吼挺身而入，Mycroft回以一阵促狭的喘息。他们停了一会，让彼此的身体稍作适应，然后Mycroft开始主动抽送，恋人的分身在体内进出的感觉让他差点失去控制。Greg一手环住他的腰身，把他的上身抬起来倚靠在自己胸前。沾有润滑液的手则握住了Mycroft的硬挺，随着自己抽插的节奏套弄。Mycroft喉咙深处发出一声低鸣，用自己的手覆上Greg替他套弄的手以增加力度，Greg呼吸不稳地笑着放开他，双手紧握Mycroft的髋部，开始了激烈的抽插。Mycroft倒向床垫，一手支撑身体，双腿大开保持平衡，另一手则继续套弄自己，Greg的腿拍打着他的臀瓣，他感到睾丸开始收紧。

“操，Myc，你好美。”Greg在他身后喘息。“你太美了——”Greg稍微调整角度，让每一次挺进都正中爱人的前列腺，Mycroft被操得呻吟里都带上了哭腔。“这么美，这么才华横溢……都是 _我的_ 。”Mycroft啜泣着迎来高潮，释放在床单和自己手上。他的肠壁猛烈收缩，让Greg在几次抽插后也哽咽着射了出来。他用颤抖的手摘掉套子，倒在爱人身边。

Mycroft刚从高潮的余韵中恢复过来，就把Greg拉进怀中，亲吻着银灰色的发丝，喃喃道。“我就知道床上有你会好很多。”

尽管Greg极力避免，Mycroft的东西还是一样接一样地在Greg的公寓里生了根，因为它们的主人总是会匆忙离开去赶赴清晨第一个工作，根本来不及将他们带走。现在两套定制西装和搭配的衬衫领带都住进了Greg家衣橱里，另外还有一双鞋子和几条内裤、几双袜子。浴室架子上多了一套修面工具，还有花样繁多的明显不属于Greg的须后水和身体护理产品。

而Greg则习惯了自己家里的监听装置，以及每次Mycroft来之前都会进行一遍的安全检查。他只在非常罕见的情况下不会被一个年轻男人，或偶尔一个年轻女性陪同前来，那通常都发生在Mycroft工作太晚，但没了Greg就睡不着的时候。虽然这意味着二人无法共同度过许多清醒的时间，其中一人或两人都因为太过疲累而只能简短地打个招呼，“睡在一起”很多时候都是字面上的意思，但他们还是对此甘之如饴。

一天晚上Greg醒来，发现一个高挑颤抖的身躯正蜷进他的被窝里。

“唔……”他睡意朦胧地喃喃。“Myc，怎么了？”

“没什么，”他的爱人低声道。“就是想找个人陪陪我。”

“嗯？”

“嘘……睡吧，Gregory。”

“嗯……”但Greg还是转过身，一手搂住了Mycroft。Mycroft抱着他，听他的呼吸渐渐平缓下来直至重新陷入沉睡，他自己的身体也终于暖和起来。那一天的事情仿佛吸走了他全身的热量，让他感到异常寒冷。

***

“我真不敢相信你竟堕落到了如此地步。”Mycroft冷冷地说。

Worthings向他投去一个阴沉的目光。“我们不都是冰块和石头做的。”

“我对你灵魂或身体的构造没有任何兴趣，也不想知道你的想法。我想知道的，希望得到解释的是，为什么像你这样一个专业人士会甘心抛下他为之奋斗的一切，他所得到的一切。莫非忠诚一词对你没有任何意义吗？”

“我早就不再对任何人忠诚，除了我自己，”Worthings冷笑道。“你看看你，活像一只穿着三件套的企鹅。刚愎自用，脑满肠肥，被规矩和章程所束缚。这是一个自由世界，Holmes，你不觉得这些，”他打了个含糊的手势，意指这个房间，这座大楼，这个国家的制度，还有他眼前的Mycroft。“都让你感到窒息吗？”

“这是一个自由世界，正因为有了我们这些拼尽全力去维持世界的人。”

“是啊，拼尽全力，都为了一个狼子野心。”

“什么狼子野心？”

“摸着良心想想吧，你这自诩正义的混蛋！如果你看到了我所看到的——”

Mycroft打断了他。“哦，我已经看得够多了。麻烦你别自视甚高。”他转身唤来警卫。“Worthings先生不需要待在这里了，带他去接受进一步审讯吧。”

男人朝Mycroft点点头，牢牢抓住了Worthings的胳膊。当Worthings被拉出房间后，Mycroft闭上了眼睛，突然感到深入骨髓的疲倦，迫切希望自己正身处别处，任何地方。但在Farrell被押进来后，等待他的人脸上已经看不出任何疲惫和紧绷。

“Farrell先生，我非常高兴你能到这里来。快坐下，跟我分享一些你的深刻见解吧。”

“我对你没话可说，Holmes。”

“权当让我开心一下。”

Mycroft礼貌地向Farrell示意房间里另一张椅子，并请他落座。警卫按在Farrell肩上的大手也给那个邀请增添了几分说服力，Farrell在Mycroft提出那个难以抗拒的交换条件后，表情渐渐缓和下来。

“请到我办公室来，Holmes先生。”

Mycroft挺挺身子走了进去。他被带到一个小会议室里，视频会议的设备已经安排妥当。

“在我们的海外友人打电话过来指责我们这些背后插刀的英国佬败坏了忠诚的专业人士前，我们大概有二十分钟时间。所以，我想请你先告诉我到底发生了什么。为何这些事情竟会发生在我们眼皮底下而不被我们中的任何人——甚至是你——察觉呢？”

Mycroft深吸一口气，开始概括自己所掌握的情况，从一开始对Worthings和Farrell各阶段行动的预期到二人的抓捕和审讯结果。首相表情严肃地点着头。

“正如我所料。腐败是把双刃剑，难道不是吗？”

一个铃声响起，屏幕接通了电源。两个人都在椅子里坐直，用礼貌的微笑迎接另外六个人的出现，但没人对他们回以笑容。

会议结果一如预期，他们花了整整一晚上才得出一个双方都愿意妥协的议案。

“贵政府将在0900GTM收到我方提交的最初草案，”外国党首简明扼要地说完，连最基本的再会都没说，就断开了连接。

首相猛地倒回自己的座椅里。“这真的……太顺利了。老天啊，瞧瞧他们的态度。”

“顶多只是虚张声势而已，”Mycroft赞同道。“先生，我能先告辞，好开始准备我们的最初草案吗？”

“当然。不过你什么时候能弄好？”

“我会马上组织人员开始起草。您将在早上七点收到资料以供审阅。”

“非常好。把它打印出来送到我家去。有些东西最好还是把实物拿在手上看比较妥当。”

“今早七点，先生。我向您保证。”

“晚安，Holmes先生。”

“晚安，先生。”

***

“载我回家吧，Jeremy。”Mycroft疲惫地说完就闭上了眼睛，直到停车也没再睁开。他下车看到自己的公寓时愣了愣，随后发现自己说的话与心中的想法并不相符。他根本不想一个人躺在自己的床上过完剩下的时间。与此相反，他只想要，迫切地想要那个给了他温暖和欢笑，给了他归宿感的男人，哪怕只是在他身边躺几个小时，让自己不再感觉孤独。

“非常抱歉，Jeremy，我恐怕误导了你的思路。能请你带我到Lestrade先生家去吗。”

他的司机面无表情，但Mycroft却在他眼睛里看到了理解的笑意。

“当然可以，Holmes先生。”

于是Mycroft在夜深人静时悄悄走进Greg的公寓，疲惫不堪地脱掉衣服走进浴室，洗漱一番后安静地爬上床，不想惊扰爱人的睡梦。但当一只手搂住他迎接他的归来，Mycroft还是感到了满心的安慰。


	9. Chapter 9

Turner太太的起居室塞满了各种充满回忆色彩的纪念品：蕾丝小桌布、十字绣作品和各种对这个小小的房间来说过大的家具，但这里依旧给人感觉十分舒适，坐在她的老式长沙发上一点都不觉得拥挤得慌。小咖啡桌上放着一个托盘，里面有手工制作的饼干和典雅的茶具套装。Turner太太向坐在自己扶手椅上，正在给自己倒第二杯茶并顺便拿起一块饼干的优雅红发绅士露出了大大的笑容。  
  
“这真的非常美味。能告诉我是谁向您供应这些饼干的吗？”他小小地咬了一口。  
  
“哦，那些可不是在商店里买的，Holmes先生。我自己做了这些饼干，用的是我母亲的一个配方。”  
  
“真的吗？”Mycroft赞赏地轻哼一声。“那请允许我对您表示盛赞。我已经很久没品尝到如此美味了。”  
  
他朝沙发的方向投去一个调皮的眼神，Greg正假装没听到他们的对话，只有微微抽动的嘴角曝露了他。Mycroft将注意力转回Turner太太身上，此时她正享受着两个俊俏男人的陪伴。Greg和Mycroft都表现出了自己最好的一面。因为Greg喜欢Turner太太，而Mycroft从来不允许自己表现得鲁莽，同时也因为Turner太太让他想起了自己的祖母。他在头一次造访Greg的这位邻居前花了额外的心思选择着装，最后选中了一套碳灰面料搭配铁蓝色衬里的西装，与之搭配的方巾领带，又选了一件白衬衫和看起来朴实无华的袖扣，最后配上一双擦得光可鉴人的皮鞋。Greg不得不用上许多自制力才没有在爱人出现在自家大门口时当场把他剥光，他不会知道Mycroft在看到他第一眼时，内心也闪过了同样的想法。Greg今天身穿一条海蓝色卡其裤，一件浅蓝色衬衫，还搭配了一件驼色灯芯绒夹克，让他看起来精神爽利。  
  
“Holmes先生，能再告诉我一遍你是做什么的吗？”  
  
“我是大英政府的一个小小公务员，而且我的工作内容恐怕还没有听上去的一半有趣，只是比一般政府职员好上这么一些。”  
  
“哦。”因为Turner太太听起来有些失望，Mycroft又补充道。“如果您感兴趣的话，我偶尔还会代替上级参加一些官方活动。”  
  
他开始绘声绘色地讲述他“代替上级”参加的一场有皇室成员参与的慈善活动，还惟妙惟肖地模仿了那位成员的失态，引来Turner太太一阵轻笑和Greg惊异的目光，他没想到自己的爱人还有如此精湛的表演能力。  
  
“那场在当时来说可称之为意外的闹剧最后激励了与会者们不止一次地纷纷解囊，募捐方最后为他们的最新项目筹到了一大笔钱。”Mycroft停下来，又喝了一口茶。  
  
Turner太太拍手道：“哦，你的故事真是太精彩了！我能请你到我们的读书俱乐部来一次吗？我那些朋友们肯定都爱听那个故事的。”  
  
“很遗憾，Turner太太，我觉得这不太合适。因为我可不想让别人觉得我在开皇室的玩笑，而且我虽然知道这个故事给你带来了一些欢乐，但他人可能会对此感到不适。”  
  
“当然，你说得太对了。我多希望Donahue太太也能听听这个故事啊。过去这几个星期她的情绪都挺低落的，我很担心她。”  
  
“Donahue太太？就是那位每周二来找你喝茶打桥牌，喜欢各种薰衣草色小东西的夫人？”Greg问。  
  
“Lestrade先生，你很善于观察，”Turner太太赞许地看了他一眼。“看我在说什么呢，你可是一名警官啊。你知道吗，”Turner太太又转向Mycroft。“可怜的Lestrade先生为了保护这座城市实在是太努力工作了。我真想请你多照顾他一些，免得他劳累过度。”  
  
“当然，Turner太太，我向您保证，我将尽我所能让他得到充分的休息。想必您也知道，我本人也十分关注他的健康。”  
  
“你真是太可爱了，Holmes先生。”她轻叹一声。“Lestrade先生，如果我告诉你一些绝对保密的事情，你会介意吗？Holmes先生，请你不要把我看成一个在朋友背后说闲话的大嘴巴，因为Donahue是我最亲密的老朋友，而我真的非常担心她。换作平时我是不会在她缺席的时候提起这些事情的，至少也会取得她的同意，而我更加不会加重Lestrade先生的负担，只是我实在不知道该找谁来帮我。”  
  
“Turner太太，您一点都没给我加重负担，而且您也不是大嘴巴。我认识您这么久，知道您是个好人。”Greg捏捏她的手让她放心。  
  
“如果这件事需要保密，我是不是该到外面去？”Mycroft提议，已经准备站起身来。  
  
“哦不，Holmes先生，我认为你待在这里完全没问题，既然你在政府工作又熟悉皇室成员，自然能保守这个秘密。”  
  
“能听到您这么说真是太好了，谢谢您。那么请允许我留在这里，您可以随时叫我离开。”他重新坐下。Greg鼓励地说：“Donahue太太发生什么事了，怎么会让您如此担心？”  
  
“首先，她已经超过四周没来参加我们的读书会聚会了，而且三周前我们还有幸请来了Sophie Fannings小姐。”  
  
“Sophie Fannings？”  
  
“她能写出最美丽的诗篇，还给自己的诗作绘制插画。她还是个非常有才华的年轻女士，她非常亲切地同意了我们的邀请，到读书会来参加她的作品朗读。Donahue太太听到这个消息时简直高兴坏了，甚至为此去买了一条新裙子。所以那天晚上她没出现让我感到非常惊讶，你能想像到的。第二天我很担心，就试着给她打电话，因为她也没来参加我们两人每周一次的聚会，我打了好几次她才接，而且表现得非常奇怪，听起来一点都不像她，所以我自作主张地在那个周二去造访她，建议把桥牌聚会改到她家进行。”她用颤抖的双手神经质地搅拌着自己那杯茶，Mycroft轻轻将茶推开。她似乎并不介意，而是把两只手紧紧握在一起。“她开门那一刻我惊呆了，不，看到她的样子，我简直吓坏了。你见过她的，Lestrade先生，她总是穿得那么得体，头发也梳得一丝不乱，就连她去年冬天生病，我去看望她的时候，她也穿着一件漂亮的睡袍。可是那天她打开门，整个人看上去就像个憔悴的老女人。我一开始还以为她不会让我进去，但她还是把门打开了。我们坐在她厨房里，她开始替我们准备茶水，当时我就发现了她手腕上的淤痕。她皮肤很脆弱，你知道的，轻微的碰撞都会在她身上留下一块瘀青，而且最轻微的淤痕都会持续好几个礼拜。”她再次伸手拿过茶杯举到嘴边，双手依旧颤抖着，但已经不至于打翻茶水。“我开始并不想说什么，因为那不是我该插嘴的事情，但当我注意到她脖子上也有淤痕，甚至还有一处青紫的肿胀就更加担心了。于是我壮着胆子问她是不是遭遇了什么意外，她马上全身发抖，过了好久才平静下来。她请我离开，我就没有坚持。可是，哦，Lestrade先生，我怀疑她遇到了很可怕的事情。”  
  
Turner太太的声音开始颤抖，眼里噙满了泪水。Greg在听她说话时就露出一脸担忧的神色，当她说完，他已经坐在沙发边上，轻轻拍着Turner的手背。  
  
“您做得没错，”他用沉稳的声音说。“您告诉我这些是正确的，而且您不必担心自己是个大嘴巴。您是她的朋友，因此您有权为她的异常举动感到担心。”他深吸一口气。“您能允许我见见她吗？从您说的话来看，她应该是遭遇了什么事情。您是个观察力敏锐的人，Turner太太，并且我相信您的判断。”  
  
“你真的那样想吗？你不认为我是个大嘴巴？”  
  
“完全相反。其实我很想现在就去见见她，免得浪费更多时间。”  
  
“你真的愿意那样做吗，Lestrade先生？我真是太感谢你了。”她抓住他的手臂。“但我真不想毁掉你们的周末。我很肯定你还有别的计划，而Holmes先生——”  
  
“我向您保证，Holmes先生一点都不介意，”Mycroft插嘴道。“我虽然不是警官，对警察的工作几乎一无所知，但我同意Lestrade先生的说法，这件事确实紧急，完全值得浪费我们的周末。”  
  
“太谢谢你了，亲爱的，你是个好心人。”她转向Greg。“我们应该现在就坐出租车过去，给她一个意料之外的访问吗？”  
  
“不，我认为那样不太稳妥。”Greg想了一会，Mycroft提议道。“不如您先给她打个电话，向她讨要您最近新尝试的饼干配方建议。再告诉她您明天有客人要来，不知道自己的配方适不适合两位先生。”他朝她挤挤眼睛。“这样您就不用编造太离谱的谎言，以防状况失控。”  
  
“Holmes先生，你太调皮了。”她马上站起身。“请允许我离开片刻。”  
  
她走到门厅的电话机旁，拨通Donahue太太的号码。等对方接了电话，她俩先愉快地聊了一阵关于饼干的话题，Greg皱着眉看向Mycroft。  
  
“我一点都不喜欢这样。我可能反应过度了，Donahue太太可能只是开始表现出衰老的迹象，但现在，这听起来实在太像蓝魔人了。”  
  
“蓝魔人？”  
  
Greg噘着嘴说。“也叫南唐恩斯计划，但媒体更喜欢叫蓝魔人，因为那听起来更可怕。实际上这的确很可怕。”他又皱起眉头。“十几年前我加入警队的时候就开始听闻老年女性在自己家里被侵犯的事件。那一开始看起来就像毫无关联的随机事件，但最后还是发展出了一定的模式。受害者都被犯人从侧门或后门侵入，而犯人利用的途径通常都是受害者家里的花园顶棚。有这么一两年没有任何消息，然后事件又会再次发生，我们会收到五六起事件的报告，紧接着犯人又消失得无影无踪。让受害者出来作证非常困难，因为她们那个年代的人都拒绝谈论这种事情，我一点都不愿意去想还有多少受害者因为羞耻而保持了沉默。”他握紧拳头。“这太让我生气了。”  
  
“我猜你们手头并没有证据？”  
  
“有倒是有，但没什么用。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我们几乎没有犯人的记录。他戴手套，但不用套子。你想想吧。去年有个八十多岁的老太太因此受了重伤，医生们最后没把她救回来，很遗憾的是，她成了我们唯一一个DNA证据来源。而且完全是因为负责她的护士第二天早上去得很早，才在她还活着并且头脑清醒的情况下得到了一些陈述。”  
  
“犯人剖析？”  
  
“材料不够。只知道他是高加索人，似乎有德国口音。”  
  
“这些信息太模糊，不足以建立档案。”Mycroft点头同意道。“上帝啊。”  
  
Greg一拳打向沙发上一个摆放精巧的坐垫。“我现在太希望Sherlock在这里了。我敢肯定他能发现被我们漏掉的东西。‘你在找的是一个三十岁左右的巴伐利亚人，虹膜是褐色的，喜欢印度料理和绿色袜子’，你懂的，就是那种疯狂推理秀。”倒霉的坐垫又挨了一拳，这也让Mycroft脸上瞬间闪过的表情没被察觉。  
  
Turner太太回到起居室内。  
  
“Lestrade先生，你肯定不会相信这个，她竟然同意见我了，甚至要我把饼干也带去呢。我告诉她我很快就到，她答应我先把泡茶的水烧好。”  
  
“那太好了。我们最好别再浪费时间。Myc——”他刚起了个头，马上又把话吞了回去。  
  
“别想太多了，Gregory，你得马上过去。如果你不介意的话，我会在你的起居室里等你回来。正好我带了些工作来，可以利用下午时间批阅一些文件。”  
  
“谢谢，”Greg抬手想触碰Mycroft的脸颊，但改变了主意，不想让Mycroft或Turner太太感到尴尬。当Turner太太了然地拿起托盘走出去，Mycroft马上凑上前给了Greg一个轻吻。  
  
“我希望你能回家来睡一觉，而不是直接跑到警察厅去。”他挤出一个嘲讽的微笑。“看看我，这么自私。”  
  
“我也很自私，并且跟你想法一致。我觉得今晚应该没问题，但很肯定星期天是没戏了。如果我真的有所发现，必须立刻通知Hillerton。”  
  
“啊，Anthony Hillerton总探长。”  
  
“他怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。”Mycroft的回答有些过快，让Greg眯缝起眼睛。  
  
“Mycroft Holmes，我不喜欢你说他名字的样子。他是个好人，你听到了吗？”  
  
“我记得几个星期前你不是这么讲的。”  
  
“是啊，但当时我在生他气。谁叫他在Allendale的绑架案里表现得像个蠢蛋一样，还差点真的干了蠢事。他有点冲动了，可能因为他最小的孩子跟Matthew差不多大吧。那之后他冷静了很多，已经恢复了常态，所以你别那样看着我，Myc。”  
  
“哪样？”  
  
“那样。别这样好吗，真的别。你会让我神经过敏的。”  
  
他走到小小的门厅里。  
  
“Turner太太？”  
  
她从厨房里看过来。“怎么了，亲爱的？”  
  
“先让我去把证件和钱包拿过来，再打个电话叫出租车来接我们好吗？您什么时候能准备好？”  
  
“哦，我十分钟就能准备好。我只需要拿上我的手提包，换双鞋子再带件薄外套。我已经放了些饼干到保鲜盒里。”  
  
“非常好。那我十分钟后来找您，可以吗？”  
  
“谢谢，你真是太善良了，Lestrade先生，我都不知该怎么谢谢你。”  
  
“您不用谢我的。”  
  
“Donahue太太有您这样的朋友实在是很幸运，”Mycroft轻轻握住她伸过来的手。“感谢您的招待，Turner，很高兴能见到您，希望下次我们能找时间补偿这次的遗憾，当然，也让我有机会再尝尝您这些美味的饼干。”  
  
“那是我的荣幸，Holmes先生。我非常抱歉打扰了你下午的计划。”  
  
“您无需道歉。”  
  
Greg回到自己公寓拿上证件和钱包，然后打电话叫了一辆出租车来接他和Turner太太，最后又打了另一通电话。  
  
“Andy？是我，Lestrade。听着，你现在在办公室里吗？——哦，你真在？怎么了？——我明白了。嗯，没问题。嗨，你能帮我个忙吗？一个小忙。——闭嘴。那不可能。听着，你能不能把蓝魔人的档案找出来放我桌上？——对，我听到点消息，直觉告诉我可能有关联。——什么？不，现在还不能说。——去你的。帮我准备好资料，行吗？我今晚再打给你。谢谢了伙计。”  
  
他挂掉电话。“好吧，Myc，我们的宁静午后算是泡汤了。我希望我是错的，但总觉得这真的有戏。”  
  
Mycroft已经把Greg用来充当咖啡桌的行李箱布置成临时办公桌，并把自己的笔记本电脑和平板开了起来。他抬头看向Greg，微笑着说。  
  
“你会相信我想要的正是这个吗？不是被打扰，也不是工作到深夜，而是这个？我的工作就是我的生活，你尊重并理解了这一点，因为你自己也并非朝九晚五的白领。这让我们在一起的时间更加珍贵了，难道不是吗？”  
  
Greg用膝盖把箱子移到一边，坐在Mycroft膝头，紧紧抱住他，让二人额头相抵。  
  
“这个，”他低声道。“只有这个，你不知道我有多——”他顿了顿，把心里想说的话都吞了回去。他不太确定自己是否准备好说这些话了。Mycroft亲吻着他，低声回答：“我懂。”他们在亲吻变得更加火热前及时分开，Greg站了起来。  
  
“等会再说，我很快回来。”他轻触Mycroft的脸颊，转身走开了。

***

那间外表低调的半独立式小屋前门轻启，里面探出一张神色忧虑的年长女性面孔。当她认出来者是Turner太太，才露出一个虚弱的微笑。  
  
“下午好，Donohue太太，”Turner太太高兴地说。“谢谢你愿意在这么短的时间内见我。不过我那位亲切的邻居说愿意陪我一起来，希望你不会介意。”  
  
Donahue太太一看到Greg就反射性地想关上门，但Turner太太却坚定地用脚顶住了门缝。  
  
“请你不要害怕，他是一名警察，而且还是一名警官呢，他叫Gregory Lestrade。你以前见过他的，他就住我对门。”  
  
Donahue太太犹豫着，她看看Turner太太，又看看Greg，再看向Turner太太。最后她好像做出了决定，把门打开了。  
  
“两位请进吧。”她用颤抖的声音说着，后退一步让他们走进去。  
  
Greg跟着她们走进Donahue太太的厨房，那里已经摆着一个茶壶和两个精致的瓷杯。他很有礼貌地等待主人邀请他落座，然后看着Donahue太太开始准备第三杯茶。他从她身上看不到Turner太太所说的那些糟糕迹象，Donahue太太精心打扮了一番，穿着一条灰色半身裙和薰衣草色针织两件套，脚上踩着一双低跟黑皮鞋，她浅褐色的头发挽得整整齐齐，珍珠耳环搭配着吊坠。但他还是发现了Donahue太太的紧绷，她似乎在极力克制自己，每当她看到Greg，双手还会出现难以察觉的颤抖。  
  
“你在茶里放糖和奶吗，Lestrade先生？”  
  
她的声音听起来很呆板，还避开了Greg的目光。  
  
“只要牛奶就好，谢谢您，Donahue太太。”  
  
他拿起自己的茶杯，依旧站在原地。女主人无力地指了指餐桌。  
  
“请你坐下吧。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
他在Turner太太身边落座，身边的人已经开始讨论饼干配方和她的男士访客，迫使Donahue太太看她带来的饼干，并向她征求意见，当Donahue太太的声音稍微有些活力，脸上也有了一丝血色后，她放下自己的茶杯，老练地问道：“好了，我亲爱的，你不觉得现在是时候告诉我，你为什么要躲开我们这么长时间吗？读书会的朋友们都想你了，而我的周二下午也不再愉快了。”  
  
Greg看着她，被她的直截了当惊得瞪大了眼睛。Donahue太太手里的饼干猛地被掐成两半，另一半掉落在桌面上。她突然无力地垂下双手，还把茶给碰倒了。  
  
“哦天哪，瞧瞧我干的好事。”她沮丧地叫了一声，Greg伸手递纸巾给她，她猛地往后一缩。“别过来！”她尖声叫着，Greg赶紧把手缩了回去。Turner太太走过去，搂着她颤抖的双肩安慰起来。  
  
“好了，亲爱的，Lestrade先生不想伤害你。他是个警官，你还记得吗？如果你愿意，他可以帮助你。”她用自己的蕾丝手帕替朋友拭去脸上的泪痕。“为什么你不告诉我发生了什么事？我们彼此分享了这么多，为什么你不让我们替你负担一些痛苦？”  
  
“我不能谈论这个，我实在太羞愧了。这不是一位绅士在场时应该谈论的事情。”  
  
Greg清了清嗓子。“警察其实跟医生差不多，Donahue太太。我们目睹过太多事情，已经称不上是什么绅士了，”他轻柔地说。“请您听Turner太太的话。我来这里是为了帮助您，而且我有这个能力，只是我同样需要您的帮助。您不必告诉我任何事情，如果您愿意的话，我会让一名女性警官来听取您的证词。我现在只需要知道一些细节，好决定接下来该怎么做。”  
  
榛子色的眼睛凝视着他深褐色的双眼。他平静地接受了审视的目光。最后，她缓缓点头。  
  
“你有一双亲切的眼睛，Lestrade先生，而我知道Turner太太对你评价很好。我会告诉你发生了什么，但不会全部说出来。我不想在我朋友面前说太多，也不想在一位先生面前说这些。如果你派一位女性警官来，我会把所有事情都告诉她。”  
  
“当然。如果您同意的话，我会请Sally Donovan警长周一上午来拜访您。我已经跟Donovan警长合作多年，她是一名非常优秀的警官，同时也是个好人。她不会强迫您说任何让您感到不适的事情，因为她比我更清楚什么样的信息更重要，什么样的事情可以不用说出口。”  
  
Donahue太太将目光转向Turner太太。  
  
“你记得我们在Fannings小姐的朗读会前某天晚上说过的话吗？那天我说我放在小棚子里的几样园艺工具不见了？”  
  
“是的，你当时非常失望，因为你终于决定要把那些气味令你难以忍受的百合花移走。你觉得应该是邻居家的儿子爬过围墙偷走了那些工具。”  
  
“那天晚上，我坐在窗边的扶手椅里想读几页Fannings小姐最近出版的书，但屋里的灯突然灭了……”  
  
她的客人们听到了一个极为可怕的故事，让Turner太太脸色煞白，掏出了自己的急救药剂。Donahue太太家的后门被撞开，一个戴着黑色滑雪面罩的男人闯进她起居室，用一把匕首威胁她，让她不想死就乖乖听话。他把Donahue太太推进卧室里，然后，“哦那真是太难以启齿了，我实在太羞愧了。”Donahue太太用手帕遮住眼睛啜泣着。Greg没有说话，他不知该说什么，只能让Turner太太去安慰她。  
  
当她停止啜泣，他试着用非常轻柔的声音问。“您的房子被生人闯入，您又遭到了暴力对待。为什么不打电话报警呢？”  
  
“我不想打扰他们，警察们已经够忙的了。”  
  
“私闯民宅从来都不是小事，施暴更是会受到认真对待的。”  
  
“他们会相信我吗？我看起来不会像一个絮絮叨叨的老女人吗？”  
  
“别傻了，”Turner太太严厉地打断了她。“你不是絮絮叨叨的老女人。他们只要看一眼你身上那些可怕的淤痕就够了。我一想到那些淤痕刚开始会严重到什么程度，就忍不住浑身发抖。”  
  
Greg又坐了一会，努力说服Donahue太太，让她相信愿意说出这件事是正确的决定，然后他便留下两个好朋友先行告辞，还在自己名片上写下Sally Donovan的姓名和电话，以防她到时候忘了警官的名字。  
  
他直接到办公室取了Andy帮他找出来的资料，按照规定程序一一签名，然后回到公寓，发现Mycroft正对着电话恼怒而快速地说着西班牙语。Greg走进厨房，从冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒。他重重地坐在流理台旁的高脚凳上，尝试梳理脑中的想法。不可否认的是，他刚才听到的所有事情都符合那个所谓蓝魔人的行动特点，袭击独居的老年妇女已经成了他独特的犯罪领域。他对待受害者的极端暴力与扭曲温柔都让Greg恶心到了骨子里。 _他离开时亲了我的脸，并保证以后不会再那样对我_ ，Donahue太太是这样说的。他掏出手机，拨通了Hillerton的号码。总探长几乎马上就接了电话。  
  
“长官，我是Lestrade，非常抱歉在周六晚上打扰您，但我确信自己发现了另一起蓝魔人事件。”  
  
他把事情经过大概说了一遍，并提议明天在警察厅见面。Hillerton沉默了一会，然后极不情愿地同意临时召开简报会，因为他也意识到了事情的重要性。  
  
Greg再抬头，发现Mycroft已经靠在门边。  
  
“你现在有权说说发生了什么事吗？”  
  
他摇头。  
  
“我不能讨论细节，但还是要过一遍现有的资料，并且我猜你已经跟进了这个案子，所以我觉得自己应该无法阻止你提出看法。如果你对此足够有兴趣的话。”他补充道。  
  
“我当然对你的工作感兴趣，而且是的，我确实在你离开时查阅了一些信息。我知道你不能讨论最新发现，因为它们还没有被正式记录，但或许我能用已有的资料帮上一些忙。”  
  
结果证明Mycroft确实有些想法，而Greg很快便察觉他在Sherlock身上发现并颇为欣赏的敏锐才智和优秀的推理能力原来比他兄长还略逊一筹，除此之外，Mycroft更是具备了旁人难以模仿的细节分析能力和从常年经验中得来的对细微误差的敏锐感知，而且他不像他弟弟那样只会给警察丢下一连串语焉不详的结论，而是耐心地引导Lestrade理解他的推理，让所有事实看起来简明易懂，甚至让Greg终于有那么一次机会在听Holmes说话时感觉自己不是个蠢蛋。  
  
他靠在架子上伸长双腿，咬着笔尖说。  
  
“Donahue太太说她的银行卡被偷走了。这是个很好的开端。或许他这次会笨到去使用它，然后我们就有可能得到监控录像了。”  
  
“我可以帮忙，”Mycroft提议道。“但你从没听我说起过。”  
  
“是，你什么都没说。我也没提银行卡的事情。不过我倒是对此没抱什么希望，他以前从没用过那些被偷走的银行卡。”  
  
他们相互对视。  
  
“带我上床，”Greg说。“让我暂时忘记这一切，让我不得不再次坠入地狱前有些美好的回忆。”  
  
Mycroft照办了。

***

最后还是银行卡成了侦破的关键。Donahue太太的账户确实在她遇袭后不久被使用过，但柜员机的监控录像最后没派上什么用场，因为他当时戴着一顶帽檐压得低低的棒球帽，根本看不到人脸。不过耐心超群的Andy在检查监控录像时发现对面商店的橱窗里倒映出貌似网站宣传大巴的物体。几通疯狂的电话之后证实，当时那里确实有一辆广播车经过，而网站也向他们提供了当天的录像，在积极配合的同时也迫不及待地想拿到独家新闻。  
  
他们花了好几天去检查大巴上的录像，直到提款机附近被拍到的所有车辆都被清查，可疑车辆的范围被限定下来。又经过了几个星期的监视，终于有一天，一辆频繁出现在某位老年女性家附近街道上的车辆被锁定，最后又在附近的停车场被发现了。车主在打开车门的时候，被两个低沉的男声叫住。  
  
“晚上好，Herr Vonstetten（Vonstetten先生）。没找到你想要的东西？”  
  
男人猛地抬起头看向声音来源。他尝试逃跑，但还没来得及行动就被死死按在了发动机盖上。他余光瞥到一双冰冷的褐色眸子盯着他，低沉的男声说。“Jens Vonstetten，我将以私闯民宅、性侵犯及强暴的嫌疑逮捕你。你可以保持沉默，但你不配合的态度将会成为法庭的考虑因素，此外，你所说的一切也会成为呈堂证供。你明白了吗？”  
  
Vonstetten固执地一言不发，于是Greg加重了手上的力道，粗声粗气地重复一遍。“你明白了吗？”  
  
“我明白了。”Vonstetten低吼道。  
  
“Wunderbar, vielen Dank.”（很好，谢谢你的配合。）Greg将他一把拽起，交到两名制服警员手上。“该回家了，孩子们。我简直等不及把他交给Hillerton总探长。估计他早就迫不及待地想用用自己的德语词汇了。”

***

又是几个星期后，Greg和Andy并肩站在总警司办公室里，Andy自豪地接过新警徽，以勤奋工作和个人努力最终获得等待已久的晋升，成为凶杀重案组的探长。Greg则在旁边焦躁不安地动来动去。  
  
“祝贺你，Rogers探长。你在领导学课程中表现优异，而且你在最近的几个案件调查中都向我们展示了超出预期的侦察能力。”  
  
“谢谢长官。”  
  
“谢谢你，Rogers。”  
  
他们握了握手，总警司让Andy先行离开，办公室门关上后，他马上将注意力集中在Greg身上。  
  
“Lestrade警长。”  
  
“是，长官。”  
  
“你的事情得到了助理厅长的关注。在Holmes一案后，你已经被内务部监控了一年有余，事实证明你的忠诚和正直无可争议。此外，你在Allendale一案和蓝魔人一案中的表现都非常出色。”他意味深长地顿了顿，然后面带微笑地继续道：“于是我们决定撤回在那起不幸的民间顾问案中对你的指控，马上恢复你的探长职位。”  
  
“谢谢——”Greg还没说完就被总警司抬手打断了。  
  
“我还没说完呢，Lestrade。Hillerton总探长将被调到人力资源和有组织犯罪部门。我认为调动将在两个月内实现。这样一来，重案组就少了一名总探长，而有人向我推荐了你。”  
  
Greg眨眨眼睛。“什么？”  
  
“有人向我提议，把你升任为总探长。”总警司耐心地重复了一遍，而Greg在努力尝试消化那个意想不到的信息。  
  
“我很荣幸，长官。”  
  
“那是个Yes还是No？Lestrade？”  
  
他的脑子总算转过弯来了。“我能问问是谁提议的吗？”  
  
“你不能。我这样说吧，你在上头似乎有些朋友对你特别感兴趣，并认为他们应该让你得到正确的待遇。”  
  
“那的确让我有点想法，如果我没猜错的话。”  
  
“而你并非没有相应的资本。此次晋升并不涉及任何上级偏袒，我可以向你保证。但这些话只能说给你听，不可外传。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“我也赞成这是个好时机。你最近受了太多不公平待遇，我很高兴这一切都结束了。”  
  
“谢谢您，长官。如果是这样，那我愿意接受。”  
  
然后他们也握了手，Greg走出办公室，发现Andy在外面等着他。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“总探长。”Greg笑道。  
  
“让我从了你吧。”Andy感慨地说。  
  
“想得美，我只要红发的，抱歉了伙计。”  
  
“什么时候正式宣布？”  
  
“不知道，要看Hillerton，或者看总警司怎么决定。现在我得先走了，要打个电话。”  
  
“跟情人约炮，嗯？”  
  
“哈，差不多。”  
  
他们热情地拥抱了对方。  
  
“恭喜你，伙计，你会是个好探长的。”  
  
“Lestrade总探长。”Andy戏谑地冲他敬了个礼，Greg径直走到一间空办公室里给Mycroft发短信。  
  
 _需要谈谈，有空吗？——GL_  
  
他的电话很快响了起来。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你在里面动了什么手脚吗？”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“我刚被升任总探长了。你干的？”  
  
“绝对不是，Gregory。我确实被人说过爱管闲事，但我知道有时候远离底线是明智的选择。你还记得我曾经说过，解救小Matthew Allendale对你会有什么影响吗？”  
  
“发誓。”  
  
“我发誓。”  
  
“对着你弟弟的墓碑发誓。”  
  
电话另一端安静了片刻。  
  
“以我弟弟的名字发誓，我决没有做任何事情促进你的晋升。”  
  
“我说了对着你弟弟的墓碑发誓。”  
  
“我更愿意用我弟弟的名字起誓，谢谢。”Mycroft略显僵硬地说。  
  
“好吧，Sherlock的名字也足够了。”  
  
“非常感谢你的慷慨。祝贺你，Gregory。这都是你应得的。”  
  
“谢谢，Myc。但我还是有点不适应。这应该需要些时间吧。”  
  
“我相信你很快就会适应自己的新职位。听着，我很抱歉，但我必须走了。唐宁街在催呢。你今晚有空吗？”  
  
“我要去银狐酒吧跟兄弟们庆祝。你要来吗？”  
  
“我看看吧。商务便装？”  
  
“只要不是三件套都行。”  
  
“了解。”  
  
他们挂掉电话，Greg走回自己的办公桌，发现Hillerton总探长已经在等着自己了。  
  
“Lestrade，你总算来了。我正准备宣布一件事情呢，您觉得这个时机合适吗？”后半句话里掺杂着些许嘲讽。  
  
Greg惊讶地看了他一眼。“这么快？”  
  
“所有手续都齐全了，为什么还要等？没什么能比一群议论纷纷八卦分子更惹我生气的了。”他拍了拍手。“全体注意！五分钟后到三号会议室！”  
  
等队伍集中到会议室里，Hillerton没有浪费一点时间。  
  
“我非常高兴地通知你们Rogers刚被升任为探长，即刻生效，而Lestrade不仅被恢复原职，即刻生效，还会在接下来的两个月内接手我的工作成为重案组的总探长。我的调职申请终于被通过，总算能离开你们这群蠢蛋了。”他笑道。“所以那些惹怒我的人可以睡个好觉了，而那些得罪了Lestrade的人最好赶紧去找工作跳槽吧。上头的正式通知什么的会在适当时机下达，但我已经得到批准提前宣布这个消息。Lestrade还有Rogers，祝贺你们，好了，你们都回去干活吧。”  
  
“晚上八点到银狐酒吧，”Greg对已经开始议论纷纷的人群大吼。“伙计们，第一轮我请客。”


	10. Chapter 10

银狐酒吧像往常一样挤满了人，但Mycroft还是一眼就找到了Greg。他能在任何地方一眼分辨出那头银灰色的发丝，而Greg迎接他的眼神更是让Mycroft的心脏漏跳了一拍。亲吻是不可行的，很遗憾，并且Mycroft发现要坚持他们的铁律极其困难。并非因为他喜欢在公众场合下秀恩爱，但倾身向前亲吻Greg的微笑这一念头却占据了他整个大脑。背后的亲热拍打使他瞬间抽离了幻想的盛宴，他转过头，发现是Kevin。

“Mike！能见到你真是太好了，伙计，最近怎么样？你好久都没来了。”Kevin并没有指责的语气。

“很高兴见到你，Kevin，”Mycroft礼貌地说。“不能常到这里来真的很抱歉，但我的工作——”他耸耸肩。

“忙疯了？”Kevin友善地帮他接下话头，Mycroft点点头。

“是的，可以这么说。”他叫来服务生，点了一杯金汤力，然后转向Greg。“Gregory，我是不是应该祝贺你？”

“嗯，谢谢你今晚能来，Myc。”Mycroft被拉近一个熊抱里，不足以引起怀疑，也无伤大雅，但胸口传来Greg的体温，还是让他本来就紊乱的心跳更加疯狂了。

“我差点就来不了了，还好今天最后一场会议被取消，否则我只能费一番口舌来婉拒你的邀请。”

“那很好，”Greg高兴地补充道。“第一轮是我的。哦，Andy今天也晋升为探长了，所以我们又多了个庆祝的理由。”

“真的？”Mycroft转身看向Andy。“祝贺你，Andy。”

他们轻松地交谈着，同时Mycroft扫视人群寻找熟悉的面孔。他在到达之前已经派了一名保镖到酒吧里确认是否有可能认识他的人在里面，比如Hillerton总探长和Donovan警长。因为他暂时还不想重归自己的公众身份。至少不是在某些事情必须……继续努力的时候。让他宽慰的是，Hillerton已经离开了，而Sally Donovan根本来不了。所以Mycroft放松下来，接过自己点的金汤力，开始了有关最近这一系列足球活动的讨论——换句话说，就是用超凡绝伦的操纵技巧掩饰自己的淡漠，维持现场的热烈气氛。

Greg从他站的地方看向Mycroft，心里窜过一种前所未有的奇怪感觉。‘我的！’他很想大吼。‘看看他！才华横溢，精彩绝伦，风趣幽默，但我是唯一能带他回家的人，因为他是 _我的_ ！’但他只是安静地欣赏着被一条修身斜纹裤凸显出来的紧致髋部和欣长双腿，以及从那件绿色无领衬衫领口露出的一点暗金色胸毛。 蓝灰色的眼睛里散发着调皮的光芒，与众人谈论裁判的决定，如果阿森纳当时……不他们不会的，因为曼联……恕我不能同意，但还是要提醒你热刺……Greg突然很想一把扯住Mycroft那件毫无疑问十分昂贵的皮夹克领子，当场把他亲个昏天黑地不省人事。

“小心点，Greg，别用看松露的眼神看着他，”Andy在Greg耳边低声说。“除非你想让整个警察厅都知道Lestrade被掰弯了。”

“哦，然后呢？”Greg回了一句，感觉被刺痛了。“我又不会做一辈子深柜男。”

“那是你的事。我不认为有多少人知道你两头都爱。我只是觉得，还是用个比较温和的方式告诉他们更好吧。”

“唔。”Greg咬着下唇。“我猜你是对的。见鬼。但这还是改变不了他看上去极度惹火的事实。”

他发现Mycroft正用奇怪的专注眼神看着他，在Greg说完最后一句话时脸上又冒出了非常得意的笑容。Greg猛然记起Mycroft告诉自己他和Sherlock知道怎么读唇语，以便在必要的时候获取各种信息，于是Greg瞪了他一眼，用嘴型说：‘你今晚别想要到什么，鬼鬼祟祟的小混蛋。’Mycroft愣了一会——Greg怀疑他是不是真的忘记自己曾经提到过唇语的事情——但很快他便极尽傲慢地挑起了贵族般优雅的眉梢，对Greg露出最慵懒的微笑，似乎在挑衅他把自己的话坚持到最后，但他俩都知道那是不可能的。

“对了，Mike。”Thomas推了推他。“今晚能听你弹琴吗？”

“你想听我弹吗？”Mycroft看上去十分惊讶，Paul很快便加入了Thomas。“我们当然想听。上回你来就把全场都镇住了。人们连续好几个星期都在谈论那个优雅的钢琴家。”

“优雅的钢琴家？”Mycroft笑了起来。“我的老天。钢琴家不钢琴家的我就不管了，反正我不会献唱的，这你们可别搞错了。”

“没问题，伙计。“Paul笑着说。“你就来几首布吉，保证不会有人抱怨的。”

Mycroft转向Greg。“Gregory，你觉得呢？今天晚上的主角可是你。”

“哦，我一点都不介意。”Greg用力点头。“我喜欢听你弹琴。”

“那让我为你而弹。”Mycroft喝光杯中的金汤力，起身去找酒吧经理。

“看看他，”Paul怪里怪气地说。“像酒吧的王一样在人群里穿梭。”他吞下一口酒。“如果我想跟男人玩，绝对会找他。”

“什么？”Kevin和Greg同时喊了一声，Paul耸耸肩。“我也不知道自己为什么会那样说。但他真的有这么点吸引力。”

“你得妄想症了吗。”Kevin嗤笑一声。“就算他是同性恋，虽然我觉得他根本不是，你又有什么理由觉得他会跟你这种蓬头垢面的警察在一块？我敢说他那高贵的小屁股后面有一堆漂亮男孩在排队等着呢。”

“喂！”Greg打断了他。“我得提醒你他是我朋友，而我不会让你这样说他的。”

“抱歉，伙计。”Kevin举起双手，但若有所思地看了Paul一眼。“我只是奇怪Paul怎么突然变成同性恋支持者了。”

“别把那说得像传染病似的，”Paul反驳道。“如果你真想知道，我大儿子刚决定了自己喜欢男孩多过女孩。你觉得我能怎么办？把他一脚踹出家门，指责他让家族蒙羞吗？”他干掉自己的啤酒。“所以我就生了一段时间的闷气，但后来又想，操他的，他还是我儿子，如果那样能让他开心，我就能接受。”他‘嗵’地放下杯子，挑衅地看了一眼Kevin。“我还见了他最近的男朋友，他是个好小伙，一点都不娘娘腔。他热爱橄榄球，还是队伍里强有力的前卫。所以我告诉你，别在我面前开恐同玩笑。”

“伙计们，够了。”Andy看不下去了。“这么开心的晚上谈这个太沉重了。Mike快开始演奏了，我们还是赶紧闭嘴，给他点关注吧，好吗？”他举起杯子。“敬欢乐！”

“敬欢乐！”Greg和Paul碰了杯，剩下的人也加入他们。当Mycroft返回时，他们已经重新开始了友好的相互嘲弄。

“怎么样？”Thomas满怀期待地问。

“十五分钟后中场休息，但我先要给一位年轻歌手伴奏，因为她太害怕一个人上台，也不想跟唱卡拉OK一样用音响配乐。”他看上去不太喜欢这个状况。“我以前从没给歌手伴过奏。”

“你跟别人协奏过吗？像交响乐团或乐队什么的？”

“乐队？老天啊当然没有。”Mycroft露出嫌恶的表情。“我以前只跟一个人协奏过，但那也已经是很久以前的事情了。”

“哦真的吗？跟谁？（With Who）”

“With whom，”Mycroft心不在焉地替他更正语法错误。“跟我弟弟。”

“他也弹钢琴吗？”

“不，他拉小提琴。”

“哇哦，”Thomas惊讶地说。“你能把他叫过来跟你协奏吗？”

“很遗憾，那是不可能的。”Mycroft伸手拿过杯子，发现里面已经空了，便又点了一杯。“听我说，我不想表现得太过粗鲁，但能请你们不要再提我弟弟了吗？”

“抱歉，伙计，家庭问题？”

“嗯，差不多。”

一个年轻女子向他们走来，羞涩地朝Mycroft笑笑。“不好意思，你就是Mike吗？”

“我的确就是。”他低头看到一张可爱的心形脸颊和一头金色的蓬松卷发。湛蓝色的大眼睛紧张地看着他，而她走过来的那个瞬间便有至少六名警官看向了她，这个事实仿佛让她更紧张了。

“我叫Fiona。”她细声细气地说着，声音几乎要被酒吧噪音掩盖。“Tony说你会给我伴奏？”

“确实是的。”Mycroft微笑道。“我们先到舞台那边，看看你打算唱什么歌吧？你带乐谱来了吗？”

“哦，是的，带了，就在这儿呢。”她从手提袋里拿出一个小巧的文件夹。Mycroft接过来浏览了一遍。

“你的选曲很不错，”他赞赏地说。“让我帮你摆脱这些目光淫荡的警察吧，”他瞪了一眼自己所说的警察们，“然后谈谈音乐。”他动作夸张地伸出手臂让女子挽住，领着她走向舞台。

等他们走出听觉范围，Kevin深深地叹了口气，“我操，老子也要去学钢琴。要是他一直这样，我们很快就能知道今晚谁会跟他回家了。”

“闭嘴，”Greg愤怒地打断他。“说真的，伙计，我有点受不了你了。为什么他在的时候你非得这么混蛋？”

Kevin耸耸肩。“还不是因为他那些上流腔调。确实这个极其那个的。他有点怪。还有，我觉得以前在哪见过他。现在实在想不起来，但迟早会想到的。”

“哦，请你 _务必_ 与我们分享你的发现。我 _极其_ 渴望听到你的结论，”Andy嘲讽地说。“你讨厌他是因为他高大优雅彬彬有礼，并且能带一个漂亮女士上台。呜呜呜”他把手伸向服务生送来的托盘，推了一杯啤酒给Kevin。“干掉这杯给我闭嘴。再叨叨老子就派你去负责一个月家庭纠纷案，你的明白？”

Kevin不情不愿地笑着接过啤酒。“是Rogers探长，明白了长官。”

清嗓子的声音让他们齐齐把目光转向舞台。

“晚上好，孩子们，”酒吧经理高兴地说，人群齐声回应道，“晚上好，Tony！”Tony笑笑。“我非常荣幸地向你们介绍可爱的Fiona Munroe小姐，她今晚将为我们演唱三首歌曲，Mike Croft先生将用钢琴为她伴奏。如果你们足够热情，Mike可能还会为各位演奏一些布吉伍吉。”

Mike Croft。Greg失笑出声，呛了口啤酒，疯了似地咳嗽起来。Thomas拍着他的背说。“海姆立克急救法*？”他提议。Greg摇摇头，依旧咳嗽着。“臭男人别碰我，”他勉强挤出一句话。“你走开。”

（*基本姿势就是让噎到的人坐在自己一条大腿上，从后面抱住，然后猛压腹部。）

“大家欢迎Fiona和Mike！”Tony走下舞台，Fiona来到麦克风前，调整好高度，向人群露出略带羞涩的微笑。

“晚上好，”她的声音甜美轻快。“今晚我将为大家演唱三首我最喜欢的歌曲，希望你们也能喜欢。”她转向Mycroft点点头。Mycroft开始了前奏，周围的喧闹声很快安静下来。第一首歌是关于天使飞过一个房间的曲子，赢得了台下人群诚挚的赞赏。Mycroft发现自己很喜欢为她伴奏，因为她不仅有一副甜美的歌喉，还能非常自然地跟上他的演奏，让他也更加容易配合她的演唱。他再次体验到走出常轨时超乎想象的刺激，而且还发现，与他人的互动明显不都如他想像中那样严苛。第二首歌的感情更加欢快，在掌声的鼓励下，Fiona还加上了一些表演，逗得Mycroft愈发开心了。他偷偷瞥了一眼Greg所在的方向，看到那双深色眸子里燃烧着熊熊妒火，差点没憋住脸上得意的笑容。‘你今晚别想要到什么’？ _我们走着瞧吧_ 。

“我猜你现在也希望自己会弹琴了吧？”Kevin推了一把Greg，早就忘了他们刚才的小矛盾。“你看她是怎么往他身上贴的。”他痛饮一口。“见鬼。”

“确实，见鬼。”Greg看着Fiona戏谑地抚摸Mycroft的肩膀，酸溜溜地说。

“The continent of Europe is so wide, mein Herr, （欧罗巴大陆宽广无垠）”她低声吟咏。“I couldn’t have crossed it if I tried, mein Herr, but I did what I can, （我走也走不到头，但依旧踏上了旅程）”她倚靠在Mycroft背上，“inch by inch, step by step, mile by mile...（一寸又一寸，一步又一步，一哩又一哩）”Mycroft仰起头，露出纤长的脖颈，她哼唱，“man...by...man.（一个男人…又一个男人） ”他的轻笑声通过话筒传出来，Greg认真考虑着要不要把Fiona从舞台上拽下来将其逮捕……以公开调戏Mycroft Holmes的罪名？没错，那个不错。有伤风化。然后他要把Mycroft拽回家，告诉他只有谁能看到他那样展示自己美丽的脖子。

该死的。谁曾想那个三件套小黑伞先生竟会在于己无害的公众场合摇身一变成了这么个性感尤物呢？当Fiona唱完最后一首歌走下舞台时，他总算松了口气。但她竟在接受雷鸣般掌声的同时又朝Mycroft抛去了最后一个灿烂的笑容，并让他殷勤地吻了自己的手。非常精彩。 _现在给我滚永远别回来_ 。

Mycroft朝他挤挤眼睛，开始了一段轻快的曲子，那是Greg前一次酒吧之夜最爱的一曲，这首曲子让Greg的怒火渐渐平息下来。Mycroft在台上看着Greg愠怒的表情转变为更加愉悦的神情（尽管有些勉强）。之后他又弹了两首布吉，在人群强烈要求他再来一曲时又弹了一首苏格兰传统欢乐舞曲，然后小小鞠了一躬，走下舞台。

“给，”Thomas推给他一叠纸条卡片说。“老样子。”

“谢谢，”Mycroft心不在焉地说着，重新穿上皮夹克，将他那些崇拜者的纸条胡乱塞进口袋里。“我恐怕要先告辞了。明早还要赶7点的飞机，我必须5点就起床。”他皱了皱眉毛，转身看向Greg。“谢谢你邀请我，Gregory，今晚我也玩得很开心。”

Greg看看手表说。“其实我也该走了。介意跟我走一段吗？我们方向应该一样，至少能一起走到下个地铁站。”

“当然可以，无任欢迎。”

“先等我结账，很快就好。”

“我哪都不去。”

Greg点点头走向收银台。Mycroft拿出手机查看信息和未接来电，当他重新抬头，却发现自己沐浴在了审视的目光下。

“Andy，怎么了？”他礼貌地说。“你需要我帮忙吗？”

Andy不知可否地耸耸肩。“就是有点想法。”

“什么想法？”

“关于你的。Mike，你就像个谜。”

“谢谢，我就把它理解为称赞好了。”

Andy靠近了一些。“对了，你最好别再管他叫Gregory。他讨厌死别人那样叫他了。”

“真的？”Mycroft惊讶地问。“他从未跟我说过。我总是那样叫他。”

“嗯，但你最好还是换个叫法吧。”

“我会的。谢谢你告诉我。”

Greg回来了。“谢谢大家来捧场。明天见，最好别带着宿醉来上班。”当听到一阵愤怒的抗议声，他笑了笑。“走啦！”

他们安静地走了一会，都觉得现在还不需要Mycroft的车来接。

“Andy刚才说了些让我意想不到的话。”Mycroft漫不经心地说。

Greg转过头，面露惊讶。“是吗？他跟你说什么了？”

“他说你讨厌别人叫你Gregory。这是真的吗？”

“呃，哦。好吧，”他低下头，然后对Mycroft询问的目光露出一个腼腆的微笑。“是真的。”当他发现Mycroft露出沮丧的表情，赶紧补充道。“但你叫我那个没问题，真的。你的声音让那个名字听起来感觉特别好。但真要说的话，我的确更喜欢Greg。”

Mycroft轻叹一声。“很好，那我今后就叫你Greg了。”他朝身边的人瞥了一眼。“既然说起这事了，其实我也真不喜欢别人缩短我的名字。我叫Mycroft，不叫Myc。在酒吧里虽然无所谓，可是……”

Greg仰头大笑起来。“哦我们可真是一对不是吗？都叫错对方的名字？”

Mycroft跟着笑了起来。“但我必须承认，某些场合下我完全不介意。”

“什么场合？”Greg的追问被回以一个调皮的奸笑。

“我们做爱的时候，”他直截了当地回答。“你在床上低哑的嗓音让‘Myc’这个名字听起来非常，非常色情。”

“呵。”Greg哼了一声。“我也一样。你叹息着我名字的样子能直接让我硬得发痛，又硬又湿。”他勾起Mycroft的胳膊。“好，就这么定了。”

Mycroft低头看着Greg环在自己手臂上的手。“这是什么？公共场合秀恩爱？”

“天，对不起。”Greg正要抽开手，却被Mycroft一把抓住，重新圈在自己臂弯里。

“请不要放开，这样很好，Gregory——Greg，”他更正道。“我认为我们离酒吧已经够远了，而我的人早就知道了你我的关系。”

Greg往后看了一眼。“你的亲卫队，好吧。”他轻笑道。“我太习惯他们的存在了，甚至根本不会去想他们。”

“不如叫Jeremy来接我们回家吧。有些事情我需要让你知道，但不能在公众场合。”

“哦？”好奇的褐色眸子遇上了热情的蓝灰色眼睛。

“我要让你明白，我眼里只有你。我跟Fiona的小表演让你生气了，虽然我觉得那样挺有趣，但还是要让你知道，你才是我想跟着回家的人。你是我的归处。永远如此。知道吗？永远只有你。”

Greg艰难地吞了口唾沫。他挣扎着想说句话，但言语早已背叛了他。

“闭上嘴，Greg，”Mycroft轻声呵斥，但他诙谐的语气中却蕴含着几近温柔的情愫。“你看起来就像条金鱼。”

Greg猛地合上嘴，瞪了Mycroft一眼。“我不是金鱼。”他清了清嗓子。“我能现在就在这里把你亲得人事不省吗？”

“亲得人事不省？”Mycroft震惊地说。“那是我听过的最可笑的用词。你下次再敢这样说，我就要重新考虑刚才那些话了。”

“胡扯。”Greg凑近一些。“你不可能重新考虑。因为你清楚知道我们回家后你将得到什么。”

Mycroft想傲慢地瞪他一眼，但在Greg的呼吸刷过他的脖子时，就前功尽弃了。

“ _Mycroft_ ”


	11. Chapter 11

“小心点，亲爱的，你要把瓷器刮花了。”  
  
Turner太太发出不赞许的声音，Mycroft马上停止搅拌自己的茶。他紧张地在座位里扭来扭去，绝望地看向Turner太太，对方把手伸过来，轻轻拍着他的手背。  
  
“别害怕，Holmes先生。一切都会顺利的。”  
  
“可万一……”他紧张地吞咽一下，“……万一他们不喜欢我呢？”他暗自瑟缩了一下。自己从何时起会去在乎别人的喜恶，又从何时起会去寻求一个73岁老人的建议和安抚了？  
  
“他们为什么会不喜欢你？”  
  
“因为他们是孩子？”Mycroft壮着胆子说。“我不擅长跟孩子相处。尽管我知道如何在各种类型的成年人中应对自如，但真正的我并不是个容易相处的人，”他又暗自哀嚎一声，这次是因为自己笨拙的用词，“我甚至能应付拥有不同宗教信仰的人。可孩子？”他打了个无助的手势。  
  
“他们都是青少年。”  
  
“他们是吗？”  
  
“Holmes先生！难道你从没问过吗？”Turner太太用混杂着惊讶和谴责的眼神看着他，Mycroft像没交作业的小学生一样低下了头。Turner太太又发出了不赞许的声音。“Christopher应该有十五岁了，Stephanie刚过了13岁生日，并且她会确保你明白她不再是个孩子。”  
  
“青少年，那比我想像的还要糟糕。”Mycroft叹了口气，举起茶杯。 _哦Greg_ 。这真不是他的错。是自己主动要求的。‘哦，但我很愿意见见他们’他自己的话在脑中不断回荡，Greg当时看他的眼神依旧能让他的心跳稍微加速。他又叹了口气，拿起另一块饼干。谁又曾想到他竟会打破自己的原则，仅仅为了让另一个人开心呢。  
  
“我该跟他们聊什么？”  
  
“哦，”Turner太太做了个无所谓的手势。“Steph很好对付。她刚刚发现了时尚与彩妆世界的精彩。”  
  
“但我一点都不懂女士们的时尚，也很怀疑自己是否有资格谈论彩妆。”  
  
“但你总是穿得那么得体，而且我敢打赌你经常被一群身着华服的女士环绕，所以你至少能跟她聊聊品质和颜色搭配。哦，她还会弹钢琴呢。你也弹钢琴，不是吗？”Mycroft点点头，她朝他露出了大大的微笑。“那不就成了。Chris，嗯，他喜欢看书。或者说他上次来的时候还很喜欢看书。而且他还喜欢电脑和科幻电影。”当Mycroft又叹了口气，她轻笑起来。“你会没事的。”  
  
他掏出手机确认了时间，喝掉自己那杯茶。  
  
“是时候去屠龙了，Turner太太，五点钟了。”他站起身，穿上自己的亚麻外套。她也站了起来，当他开始抚平领子上并不存在的皱褶，她安慰地碰了碰他的手臂。  
  
“你不用这么紧张，Holmes先生，到时候你就知道了。”她向他挤挤眼睛，Mycroft对她露出了微笑。  
  
“但愿如此。”  
  
他跟在她后面走出大门，当那扇门在他面前关闭，Mycroft顿时感觉自己被推上了一条通往末日的道路，但还是秉着坚定的决心走到Greg家门前，按下门铃。今天似乎不太适合用钥匙自己开门。  
  
里面有个声音大叫：“我来开。”于是他赶紧做了个深呼吸。大门豁然敞开，Mycroft面前出现了一名瘦削的少年，用跟他父亲一样深邃的眼睛看着他。少年转头又大叫一声。“老爸，你男朋友来了。”然后示意Mycroft进屋，紧接着便走进了起居室。Mycroft动作僵硬地走进这个早已成为自己第二个家，但今天却俨然成了一个新世界的公寓。他安静地关上门，在门口站了一会，倾听着。起居室传来电视机的声音，他还听到另外两个人的说话声，一个男性，一个女性，都很年轻。  
  
Greg从厨房走出来，用一条亮橘色的毛巾擦干手，对他露出微笑。  
  
“没有你必须马上出面解决的紧急事态吗？”  
  
“很遗憾，真的没有。布里亚尼亚*今晚不需要我。”他回给他一个微笑。“但我已经跟Anthea约好了一个暗号。”  
（*布里塔尼亚是《不列颠王记》中对不列颠的称呼，是英国的人格化象征，为手拿三叉戟的女子。译者觉得翻成这个比较好玩←其实在炫学）  
  
Greg失笑出声。“暗号。太符合你性格了。如果你受不了可以直接离开，你知道的，就像正常人一样？”  
  
“你在说我不正常吗？”Mycroft斜仰着头，摆出一个Greg将其命名为‘哦你这个贱民’的表情。  
  
“你是个Holmes。这就足够证明了。”他把毛巾揉成一团扔回厨房，然后把Mycroft从头到脚打量一番。“你好啊帅哥。”他飞快地瞥了一眼起居室，确认没有潜伏的危机，然后凑过去轻轻吻了Mycroft的唇。“我很高兴你愿意来，”他柔声说。“其实我有点担心你不来了。”  
  
“但我答应你了。”Mycroft反驳。  
  
“你是答应了……但对着两个孩子？”  
  
“他们是你的孩子，Greg，”他三言两语结束了话题。“我们该进去了吗？”  
  
“等你准备好就行。”  
  
Mycroft跟着Greg走进起居室。  
  
“Steph，Chris，”Greg介绍道。“这是Mycroft。Mycroft，他们是我孩子，Stephanie和Christopher。”  
  
两双深色的眼睛锁定在Mycroft身上，把他上下打量了一番，Mycroft也以同样好奇的目光观察着他们。Chris跟他父亲就像一个模子里印出来的，看上去简直就是有着一头浓密棕发和他父亲体型的少年版Greg Lestrade，而Steph则有着细长的手脚，Mycroft看过Greg前妻的照片，如果他没猜错，眼前这匹年轻的小马驹将来肯定会长成一位可爱的小女士。她也继承了Greg那双感情丰富的深色眼睛，却有着母亲的金发和性感嘴唇。  
  
她是头一个打破沉默的人。“爸，他看起来挺不错。”Mycroft听到Greg为她的结论长出了一口气，不禁露出了小小的笑容。看来自己并不是唯一一个紧张兮兮的人。Steph从她那一角沙发上站起来，把手上一直摆弄着的毛线球放在充当咖啡桌的行李箱上，走到他身边。“他比我想像中的要高，”她告诉Greg，并伸出手。Mycroft庄重地握了握她的手。“我是Stephanie，不过你可以叫我Steph。”  
  
“很高兴见到你，Steph。我叫Mycroft。”  
  
“这名字真怪，”她说。Greg马上轻喝一声。  
  
“Steph，太没礼貌了。”  
  
“但他的名字真的很怪。你还认识哪个人叫Mycroft的吗？”  
  
“Steph，你Kiwi-Chat上还有个好友叫Hashtag呢。”Chris从扶手椅里站起来，也跟Mycroft握了手。“我觉得Mycroft比Hashtag好多了。”  
  
“谢谢你，”Mycroft干巴巴地说。“我很高兴听到你这样说。”  
  
Chris看着他妹妹说。“他一点都不像Ianto。”  
  
Steph耸耸肩。“但他也穿得很讲究。”她坐回自己的角落里，重新拾起毛线球和钩针。“反正爸爸也不像Jack上校。”  
  
“谁？”Greg好奇地问。“那是什么？Jack上校和——哦！”他笑了起来。“哦，哇，被拿来跟Jack上校作比较了。我都不知道该受宠若惊还是怒发冲冠。”  
  
“什么？”Mycroft面露困惑，Chris翻了个白眼——太像他父亲了。  
  
“Jack Harkness上校。火炬木。来自51世纪的时间特工。‘起舞’时弹性奇佳*。首次出现在神秘博士‘The Empty Child’里面。”  
（*剧中的意思是他对各种性别都可以接受←探长即视感）  
  
“物种太多，时间太少。*”Steph善意地补充了一句，让Greg顿时难为情了。  
（*同样是博士剧中的对话，指51世纪人类的足迹已经遍布半个宇宙，见到的异族人比自己人还多，于是整体性取向变得……很有弹性，咳咳。）  
  
“Steph！”  
  
大大的褐色眼睛对上了他的双眼。  
  
“可是爸爸，Jack上校很酷的。而且我觉得他挺可爱。”  
  
“你在浪费时间，Steph。他是同性恋。”Greg指出。  
  
“不，他不是，”Chris一边坐回扶手椅里，一边纠正他。“Jack是全性恋，意思是他男人和女人都喜欢操。”  
  
“就像你，爸爸。”  
  
“Steph！”Greg又喊了一声，这回他的声音更加尖锐，但Mycroft却在旁边忍俊不禁，他瞪了他一眼，Mycroft马上紧紧抿住嘴唇，不让自己发笑。Greg叹了口气，意识到他们的争论有多荒谬，只得认命地举起双手。“好吧，不管这些了。但我得告诉你们，Mycroft一点都不像Ianto Jones。”  
  
“为什么？”Steph问。  
  
“嗯，首先，他穿西装的样子会让Ianto哭晕在厕所里。而且他也不是端茶倒水的小喽啰。说到茶，”他转向mycroft。“想来一杯吗？”  
  
“是的，谢谢。”他跟Greg走进厨房。Greg把电水壶装满水，从壁橱里拿出Mycroft最爱喝的茶。他又放了两个马克杯在流理台上——Mycroft决定不要提醒他那种茶不该用马克杯来装——然后大叫一声。“Chris！Steph！你们要喝点什么吗？”  
  
“是的，我要茶谢谢！”Steph喊了回来，Chris则说。“不用了，谢谢。”  
  
Greg拿出第三个马克杯，扔了个茶包进去。他静静地站了一会，面对着壁橱，似乎陷入了沉思，然后他的肩膀开始抖动，他转向Mycroft，眼睛里满是笑意。  
  
“他男人女人都喜欢操，就像你，爸爸。”他笑得喘不过气来，Mycroft又补充一句，“Mycroft比Hashtag好多了。”他们几乎要忍不住大笑起来，但还是拼命保持了安静，生怕伤了隔壁那对少男少女的玻璃心，也不希望Steph和Chris误会那是在笑话他们。  
  
Mycroft清了清嗓子，有些颤抖地说。“他们好像接受得不错。”  
  
Greg靠在流理台上说。“是啊，说实话我也吃了一惊。一开始我不知道他们会作何反应。Chris从来都是个科幻迷，谈到外星人之类的事物思想会特别开放，但换成他老爹和另一个男人？”他耸耸肩。“我不知道，我都做好了最坏的准备，比如‘呕，老爸你太恶心了’之类的。而Steph，好吧，你不可能搞懂女孩子的心思。特别是那个年纪的女孩子。”  
  
“可能你前妻事先提醒过他们了？”  
  
“Cathy？不。我叫她一个字都别说，因为我觉得应该由我亲自告诉他们。”水烧开了，Greg把滚烫的开水倒进马克杯里。“我对待这个问题真的很小心，你懂的，本来打算从最基础的性常识开始入手，然后告诉他们我还是他们的老爸，这一点永远都不会变什么的，谁知Chris就瞥了我一眼说，‘老爸，你不就是找了个男朋友嘛，有什么大不了的。’”他笑了起来。“我当时就傻眼了。你知道吗，我准备了一大堆剧本，唯独没想到他们会……轻易接受。就像那样。好吧，当时我也不知道他们已经被介绍给了Jack Harkness。”  
  
“嗯，我不知道那个Jack Harkness是谁，但我猜你和你的前妻在育儿方面十分成功。”  
  
“希望如此，我当然尽力了。但离婚还是给他们造成了很大打击，所以我最初都不知道自己到底该不该告诉他们。你懂的，孩子们总是很脆弱。但Cathy告诉我说，他们已经到了能够明白这些的年龄，所以我……好吧，我就孤注一掷了。”他微笑道。“现在看看他们。他们要来待一个礼拜，就像我们计划好的那样，而且他们也没有突然表现得不自然。连你也在这里。”他牵起Mycroft的手，轻轻捏了一下。“今天是我人生最完美的一天。”  
  
Mycroft眨眨眼睛。两人在一起这么久，Greg那些感激和宠溺的小动作还是会让他心头一颤，并且至今无法将这种感觉加以归类。他不知该如何回应，便拿起了自己的杯子，去掉滤网，跟着Greg回到起居室，发现Steph已经把另外半边沙发上的杂物清理好了。她拍拍坐垫，抬头看向Mycroft。  
  
“你愿意坐在我旁边吗？”  
  
“当然。”他小心翼翼地穿过房间，尽量不踩到地板上散乱的杂志、鞋子和口袋，然后坐在明显对他十分好奇的Steph身边。  
  
“怎么了，Steph，有什么问题吗？”  
  
她咬着自己的下唇，飞快地看了一眼Greg，他正盘腿坐在地板上，玩味地看着他们。  
  
“为什么你戴着金戒指？你结婚了吗？”  
  
“不，我没结婚。这只戒指只是一个纪念物，一个好朋友在去世前把它给了我。”  
  
“男朋友？”  
  
“不，他应该算是我的导师。这只戒指我戴了15年，已经彻底习惯了它的存在。同时这也很有用，因为它帮我挡掉了不少冒失的求爱者。”  
  
“因为她们觉得你结婚了？”  
  
“正是如此。”  
  
“但婚戒都是戴在左手的。”她指出。  
  
“并非所有地方都这样。德国人把婚戒戴在右手，澳大利亚和瑞士也一样。”  
  
“但你为什么需要它？难道人们不知道你不跟女人约会吗？”  
  
“Steph，够了！”Greg插进来说。“那个问题太侵犯个人隐私了，你不觉得吗？”  
  
“没事，Greg，我不介意。”Mycroft在沙发上调整姿势，笔直地看着Steph。“并不是所有人都知道我这方面的喜好。我并不刻意隐瞒，也不为此感到羞愧，但遗憾的是，在很多社交场合我不得不考虑公开自己的性向是否妥当。”  
  
“如果你上司知道了，会把你炒鱿鱼吗？”  
  
“没人能因为那个解雇我。同时这也是我的个人决定。我工作时不会谈论自己的私生活，这样会比较轻松。”  
  
“你有过女朋友吗？”她吹吹自己的茶，喝了一小口。“还是你一直都更喜欢男孩子？”  
  
Greg惊恐地闭上了眼睛。可怜的Mycroft，被一个13岁的小女孩审问。他已经开始猜测他什么时候会拿出手机发出暗号了。他瞅了瞅儿子，Chris看起来兴致缺缺，双眼紧盯着自己的笔记本电脑，一只耳朵里还塞着耳机。  
  
“我有过一个女朋友，”Mycroft回答了Steph的问题。“当时我16岁。然后我就发现自己更喜欢男孩，从此就只跟男孩交往了。好吧，其实是男人。我早就不跟男孩约会了。”  
  
“唔。”她想了一会。“那别人知道你在跟我爸爸交往吗？”  
  
“不是很多人知道。这也是你爸爸的决定。”  
  
“爸！”她愤愤不平地瞪了Greg一眼。“你难道不想让别人看到他跟你在一起吗？”  
  
“别蠢了，Steph。”她哥哥抬起头说。“老爸是个警察，他跟老妈结婚20年了。如果有一天突然跟Mycroft手牵手出现在别人面前，他就会永无宁日。”  
  
“但你也不能瞒一辈子啊！”她看上去失望极了，Greg马上站起来，坐到她身边，搂住了她的肩膀。  
  
“嗨，”他安慰道。“不是所有人都像你们两个这么酷这么聪明，我不认为我们会一直瞒下去，但现在还不是时候。好吗？”  
  
“好。”她接受了父亲的拥抱，Greg在她的金色卷发上印下一个吻。  
  
“不如我们去准备晚饭吧？”他看向Mycroft，挤了挤眼睛。“晚上吃披萨。当然是自制的。我们都能给自己的那份披萨选择配料。你要来吗，Myc？”  
  
“那是对我发出的挑战吗——Gregory？”他戏谑地说出他的名字。“你认为我不具备往一块披萨上放配料的能力？”  
  
“怎么会呢。走吧。”  
  
他们站起来，连Chris也拔掉了耳机，把笔记本电脑放到一边，跟他们走进厨房。Greg把流理台上的东西清理掉，从烤箱里取出放着披萨面饼的烤盘。Steph从冰箱里拿了几个塑料碗出来，高兴地宣读着里面的内容。  
  
“菠萝，女士们先生们，这是菠萝块，甜美多汁的菠萝块。哦这是什么？蘑菇粒，可不适合胆小鬼哦，还有红椒丝。等等，这又是什么？墨西哥辣椒，给需要来点热意的人。”  
  
Mycroft愉快地往分配给自己的那部分披萨上堆着各种配料，感到心里最后一点紧张情绪也融解殆尽。他发现Greg的孩子们与他想像的完全不同，竟非常容易相处。但说实在的，他一开始也并没有对自己即将面临的状况有任何清楚的预期，只是单纯地害怕跟两个带着谴责目光的大孩子过一个难熬的夜晚，只因为他是他们父亲的男朋友。他担心孩子们会责怪自己是害自己父母分手的元凶。被拿来与一个电视剧里端茶倒水的小角色作比较完全不是他给自己描绘的图景，而被一个13岁的小女孩审问不仅没有让他感到困扰，反而乐在其中。  
  
所以当他们该说晚安的时候，他给了所有人一个惊喜，包括他自己，因为他提议第二天大家一起吃个午饭。  
  
“我会把详细信息短信给你，”他告诉目瞪口呆的Greg。“别担心，这次不会是 _La Fille et I’Agneau_ ，你不需要系领带。”  
  
“但爸爸穿西装可帅了。”Steph尖声说道，Mycroft点头表示赞同。  
  
“我不得不赞成你的看法，他穿西装确实很帅。但我们都知道他太讨厌领带了。”  
  
“那你会穿西装吗？”  
  
“我确实会。准确地说，我会在会议间歇安排时间招待你们，所以你能看到我穿工作装备的样子。”  
  
“工作装备，”Greg笑了起来。“更像是制服吧。好的，我会等你短信。我们明天的计划是什么？Chris，查查你的日程表？”  
  
Chris激活他时刻不离手的平板电脑，动作流畅地调出一份表格。  
  
“伦敦地牢或者早晨的禁卫兵交班，看天气情况决定，下午是科学博物馆。”Steph听完做了个鬼脸。  
  
“科学博物馆，呕……爸，我一定要去吗？能不能改成杜莎夫人蜡像馆？或者去哈罗德？”  
  
“我才不要跟你去购物，”她哥哥瞪了她一眼。“哈罗德，”他哼了一声，“每个人都去那里。”  
  
“因为那里很好玩！”  
  
“你们两个，晚点再谈这个行吗，”Greg打断他们，看向Mycroft。“明天中午见，我很期待你的午餐。”  
  
“我也是。”Mycroft回答。  
  
他们看着彼此，微笑着，Steph推了推父亲。“快点，爸爸，你不是要跟他吻别吗？”  
  
她哥哥干呕一声。“呃，亲嘴。真恶心。”但他还是朝Mycroft点点头，伸出自己的手。“明天见，Myc。你挺好的。”  
  
 _Myc_ 。Mycroft暗自叹息，但还是握了Chris的手。“明天见，Chris。你也很好。”  
  
Chris笑了笑，走进起居室。当Steph向他伸出手，Mycroft灵巧地鞠了一躬，亲吻了她的手背。“很高兴见到你，Steph。请让我帮你安排一次充实的购物之旅。”  
  
她露出了大大的微笑。“那太好了！”她又推了推父亲。“快亲亲他呀！”  
  
Greg耸耸肩，转向Mycroft说。“公主殿下发话了。晚安，Mycroft。”  
  
他们嘴唇轻触，Mycroft感到Greg贴着自己的唇露出微笑，于是他也微笑起来。Steph拍着手高兴地说。“你们太可爱了！”然后她就跑去找自己哥哥了。  
  
“可爱，嗯。”Mycroft轻笑着。“我被很多人用各种词汇形容过，唯独没有‘可爱’一词。”  
  
“欢迎来到Lestrade的国度，”Greg把他拉到怀里说。“Lestrade们都认为你可爱又迷人。你只要习惯就好。”  
  
第二个吻比头一个少了许多纯洁，但也不像他们平时那样火热。Mycroft用指节轻轻扫过Greg的脸颊。  
  
“谢谢你给了我一个美好的夜晚。你有两个非常出色的孩子，我很高兴能见到他们。明天见，Greg。”  
  
“明天见。”  
  
Mycroft轻快地走下楼梯，心情格外愉悦，甚至已经开始在脑中搜索哪家餐厅能提供美味的食物和放松的环境，同时拨通Anthea的号码，让她寻找最适合年轻的小公主们购物的场所。


	12. Chapter 12

Mycroft发给Greg的地址把他们带到了一家名为“Mealtime”的餐厅，奇怪的名字，Greg想，但当他们走进门去，便发现了其中的魅力。这里的氛围优雅而不落俗套，让Mycroft和孩子们都不会觉得自己在这里格格不入。他们被领到餐厅一角的座位上，这里足够安静私密，同时还能欣赏外面的风景。Mycroft已经在座位上等着他们，此刻正像往常一样忙着查看他的信息，但很快便站起来迎接他们。Steph看到他那身无懈可击的藏蓝色细条纹三件套，眼睛顿时瞪得大大的。  
  
她用手肘捅了捅哥哥，激动地说。“那比Ianto帅太多了！”  
  
Chris嗤笑一下——跟他父亲实在太像，Mycroft不得不忍住一个微笑。这两个人永远无法否认他们的父子身份，他非常遗憾自己不再有机会见见那位极受欢迎的Grandpère。如果能同时打量一个男人的三个版本——老年、壮年、少年，那将是何等宝贵记忆啊。  
  
Chris并没有回答妹妹的发言，但也把Mycroft仔细研究了一番。  
  
“你看上去很像M，”他指出。“你里面还有背带吗？”  
  
Mycroft嘴角抽搐一下。“M，”他缓慢地说。“为什么你会那样想？银行职员也会穿成这样。”  
  
“胡说，”Chris反驳，当他继续往下说时，Mycroft发现自己再也忍不住笑意。“你一点都不像银行家。你就像Shyfall里的Ralph Fiennes。你携带武器了吗？”  
  
Greg哀叹一声，生怕Mycroft又被卷入另一场审问。“拜托，我们能坐下来吃饭了吗？”  
  
他们在餐桌旁落座，待服务生给他们拿来菜单并离开后，Chris又追问道，“你携带武器了吗，Myc？还有，你里面穿背带了吗？”  
  
“Chris，够了。”Greg严厉地说，但Mycroft从餐单中抬起头来，平静地回答。“是的，我穿了背带，并且不，我没有携带武器。那就是为什么我带着他们。”他朝反方向的桌子点点头，那里坐着两名精干的年轻人，正在研究他们的菜单。Chris转过头去看了一眼，然后转回来盯着Mycroft。  
  
“哇哦，”他说，“老爸，这太酷了。你男朋友是M！”  
  
“我不是M，”Mycroft纠正道。“我只是大英政府的一名基层公务员。”Chris张嘴想要反驳，但Mycroft眼中闪过的某些东西让他闭上了嘴，最后点点头。Mycroft重新拿起菜单。“问题解决了，我们能点菜了吗？”  
  
他们选好了自己的餐食，当午餐被送上来，Steph高兴得尖叫道。  
  
“哦，这里的东西看上去太可爱了！”  
  
她把盘子转了一圈，从各种角度研究精心摆放的餐点，然后看着Mycroft说。“我能拍张照吗，这样会不会太没礼貌？”  
  
Mycroft发现自己对她露出了微笑。看来她还继承了Greg的小癖好，对食物的欣赏。“不，尽管拍吧，”他鼓励道。“厨师肯定会把这当成对他的赞扬。”  
  
她露出大大的微笑，从包里掏出手机，拍了几张照片。“我要把这些直接上传到我的美食博客上。”她心满意足地说。  
  
“美食博客？”  
  
“哦求求你，别让她开始这个话题，”Chris呻吟一声。“美食博客，时装博客。Stephie根本不知道长大后到底要当个厨师还是裁缝。”  
  
“至少我做的事情都是有用的。不像你。”她回击道。  
  
“我也在干有用的事！”Chris瞪了妹妹一眼。“别只因为你太蠢不明白就把它说成没用的。”  
  
“我一点都不蠢！”  
  
“Chri，Steph，冷静点。”Mycroft柔声打断了他们。“你们都不蠢。每个人都有不同的才能和爱好。既然Steph喜欢发有关时尚和美食的博客。那你的爱好是什么呢？”  
  
“应用数学。信息技术。”Chris不假思索地说。“还有统计学，数据编码。”  
  
Mycroft惊讶地看向Greg。“你确定他是你儿子？”  
  
“喂，你。”Greg抗议道。“你是在暗示我作为一个天才的老爸有点不够聪明吗？”  
  
Steph嬉笑起来。“爸，我们可以蠢到一起，让Chris帮我们动脑子就好。”  
  
Chris嗤笑一声。“老爸，我无意冒犯，但有时候我真觉得自己在自言自语。真的。”  
  
“你知道吗，”Steph往Mycroft身边靠了靠，悄声说。“Chris想当下一个Q呢。”  
  
“Steph！”她哥哥又瞪了她一眼。“闭嘴！”  
  
“下一个Q？你是说邦德的军需官？”Mycroft似乎并不感到好笑，而是十分好奇。  
  
Chris涨红了脸，但还是气呼呼地抬起下巴说。“是啊，怎么了？”  
  
Mycroft抿着嘴唇，若有所思。“唔，”他哼了一声以示回答。“下一个Q。有意思。”他清了清嗓子。“告诉我你们早上的活动吧。你们后来是去了伦敦地牢还是看禁卫军换班了？”  
  
Chris又恼怒地瞪了妹妹一眼（她早已把注意力转向自己盘里的食物），这才有礼貌地说。“地牢。因为早上出发时下雨了。”  
  
“那你喜欢地牢吗？”  
  
Chris的描述中夹杂着孩子气的热情少年故意表现出的极度无聊情绪。Greg着迷地看着他们，Mycroft耐心地欣赏他们的照片，没有表现出任何不屑一顾——或更糟糕的——无聊。与之相反，他还给每个令人毛骨悚然的场景提供了丰富的历史背景，居然也没有让Steph和Chris丧失食欲。一大碗香草覆盆子冰激凌被迅速消灭，受到同样待遇的还有同样大的巧克力慕斯蛋糕。  
  
紧接着Mycroft的手机震动起来，宣布他的午休已经结束，于是他叫来服务生结账。Greg既没有争论也没有坚持分摊账单。他们已经对谁支付哪些费用达成了沉默的约定，而Mycroft支付自己所选餐厅的账单就属于约定的一部分。  
  
Steph看起来有些失望。“你不能推掉下午的工作，跟我们一起玩吗？”  
  
“很遗憾，我不能。”Mycroft带着歉意说。“我必须亲自主持下午的工作。不过，”他顿了顿，一个主意从脑中闪过。“我能对你们下午的行程提出一点小小的建议吗？”他看着Greg。“在你们父亲允许的情况下。”  
  
“你有什么主意？”Greg很好奇。谁会想到Mycroft Holmes竟会主动出主意哄两个小孩子高兴呢？  
  
Mycroft清清嗓子说。“是这样的，我正好听说一个泰晤士楼*的游览计划不得不临时取消了，这让接待方十分伤脑筋，因为他们已经精心计划好了所有项目。泰晤士楼目前不接受公众游览，很明显，但那个游览计划是针对一个经过严格甄选的小团队特别开放的，我想应该是四五个人。你们有兴趣加入吗？”  
（*泰晤士楼是军情五处的总部）  
  
“泰晤士楼？”Greg愣了一会。“但你怎么——”他遇到Mycroft的目光，然后摇摇头，笑道。“我一点都不想知道。”他转向孩子们。“你们怎么看？想去间谍之家转一圈吗？”  
  
Chris的表情顿时明亮起来。“太棒了，”他兴奋地说。“我们能见到真正的间谍吗？”  
  
“当然能，”Greg回答。“但我很怀疑咱们能不能认出他们是间谍。要是我们真认出来了，就证明他们太烂了，不是吗？”他推推Steph。“怎么了，公主殿下？那不好玩吗？”  
  
“是，”她犹豫不决地说。“可能比科学博物馆好玩一些。”  
  
“但是？”  
  
“如果我乖乖的，并且不开Q的玩笑，明天能去购物吗？好吗？”一双楚楚可怜的褐色大眼睛看着自己的父亲，Greg顿时觉得自己绝不可能说出半个“不”字。他耸耸肩说，“当然，为什么不呢。我们明天去购物。我完全不知道该从哪开始，但我们会去的。”  
  
Chris强忍住一声呻吟，Mycroft又一次插了进来。“我认识一个很乐意帮忙的人。她熟悉所有最近流行的店铺，不仅如此，她还是个经验丰富的跳蚤市场淘宝专家。Greg，你认为你能应付几个小时的购物狂欢吗？”  
  
Greg激动的不得了，Steph的大眼睛再次融化了他的心，只好点头说，“除非你说的是得花上我三个月薪水的设计师品牌，如果不是，我认为我还是能应付的。你说的那个人应该是Anthea吧？”  
  
“当然是Anthea。如此棘手的项目，我怎么会交给别人去做呢。”  
  
“很好，”Greg坚定地说。“如果是Anthea，那我们就去购物吧。”  
  
“谁是Anthea？”Steph好奇地问。  
  
“Anthea是我的PA，”Mycroft解释道，“我的私人助理。你能遇到的资源最丰富的人。她会保证你用最小的付出得到最大的回报。”他在手机上查看了一些东西，随后找到了自己想要的，便转向Greg。“在你鉴赏最新女性时尚的同时，能把儿子托付给我吗？”  
  
Greg猜疑地眯缝起眼睛。“为什么，你有什么阴险企图？”  
  
Mycroft挑起一边眉毛回应道。“我在考虑要不要利用自己那三个小时的自由时间带他到科学博物馆去。我有半辈子都没去过了，正好也能补充一些数学和物理学知识。”  
  
“哦老爸，拜托了！”Chris同样也学会了毫不留情地使用自己楚楚可怜的大眼睛来获得他想要的东西，这让Mycroft不禁猜想如果这三个Lestrade同时用那种眼神看着自己会是什么样的场景。“我能跟Mycroft去吗？那会很好玩的。”  
  
Greg夸张地叹了口气。“哦好吧。Mycroft，你根本想像不到你把自己推上了什么样的贼船。我敢打赌你肯定不喜欢听他一直唠叨信息整合和计算机科学。”  
  
“哦，但我真的想听听。”Mycroft点点头，坚定地说。  
  
“既然你那样说，好吧，我相信你能照顾好我儿子。”他看了看表。“对了，我们该几点到泰晤士楼去参加那个特殊游览项目？”  
  
“四点左右，如果我没记错的话。在此之前你能找点别的事情做吗？我会把详细时间短信给你，以及一些你应该知道的细节。”  
  
“没问题，我们会准时到的。”  
  
“我不认为你会失约。”他们交换了小小的微笑，然后Mycroft给自己的保镖打了个手势，并朝Lestrade一家点点头。“我非常不希望抛下你们，但我有个会议必须要参加。”  
  
“明天见，Myc。”Chris对他露出大大的笑容，Steph则满怀希望地说。“Mycroft，我明天也能见到你吗？”  
  
Mycroft牵起她的手捏了一下。“如果你能忍受我的陪伴，那么是的，我也非常希望再见到你。我能跟你们共进晚餐吗？”  
  
“你当然能，Mycroft。”Greg热情地说。“我们都很高兴能跟你在一起。”  
  
“很好，那就晚餐见。对不起，我真的要走了。”他小小地鞠了一躬，信步离去，他的保镖紧随其后。

***

第二天晚上他们在Greg家吃完又一顿即兴发挥的晚餐，并把厨房清理得达到了Greg的标准，Mycroft碰了碰Greg的手臂，让他先不要跟孩子们回到起居室。“Greg，我能跟你说句话吗？”  
  
“怎么了？”Greg惊讶于Mycroft严肃的口吻。  
  
“是关于Chris的事。如果你有时间的话，我想跟你谈谈Chris。如果实在不方便，也可以过后再谈。”  
  
Greg眯起眼睛。“他又干什么好事了？”  
  
Mycroft穿过厨房关上门。“Greg，”他小心翼翼地说。“你知道你儿子具备了多么优秀的天赋吗？”  
  
“嗯，知道，”Greg看起来很高兴。“他是个聪明的小伙子。”  
  
“他比那个要优秀的多。他在学校的成绩怎么样？”  
  
“哦，还不错。他理科很厉害，你懂的，数学物理之类的科目，而且其他科目也做的不错。”Greg自豪地说。“如果他把用来做实验、研究公式和拆解组装电脑的时间分一半到学习上，他的成绩会更好。”  
  
“你想过把他送到一所不同的学校去吗？”  
  
“什么？技术宅学校吗？”  
  
“别把它说得那么糟糕。不过是的，我在考虑哈里斯城市学院。”  
  
“等等。就是水晶宫那边的，是吗？专为有前途的未来NASA精英开设的学校？”  
  
“就是那里。”  
  
“唔。”Greg愣了好一会才说。“你真觉得他有那么聪明？”  
  
“是的，Greg，”Mycroft耐心地说。“他真的有那么聪明。我在科技博物馆跟他相处了三个多小时，现在让我告诉你，他让我感到应接不暇。我希望自己没有太越界，当然也不希望干涉你养育孩子的事情，可是Greg，我恳求你，一定要跟你前妻讨论一下这个问题。他现在的学校无法给他足够的动力和智力启发。”  
  
Greg靠在流理台上。“哇，”他用食指敲着嘴唇。“你跟他说过这事吗？”  
  
“我当然没有，”Mycroft愤愤不平地说。“我只是在旁边看着他，听他跟我讲述自己的见解。Steph没在开玩笑，你知道吗。Chris真的想成为下一个Q。而且说真的，他深深吸引了我。”他深吸一口气。“他让我想起年轻时的Sherlock，对真相和数据的渴求，无尽的好奇心，对事物本质的探索激情。”  
  
“怎么，你想招募他？”  
  
“我不会那么说，但几年后他或许会有……这么一点兴趣。当然我们要求一定的学位，但我并不认为那会是问题。”  
  
他们被一个礼貌的敲门声打断，Greg打开门，发现女儿站在门口，还带着顽皮的笑容。  
  
“我没打扰你们吧？”  
  
Greg轻轻撩起她的一缕金色卷发说。“没有，小丫头，你没有打扰我们。怎么了？”  
  
“火炬木开始了，我们觉得Mycroft可能想看看。”  
  
“火炬木？”Mycroft茫然地重复一遍，Greg呻吟一声。“火炬木，Mycroft，Jack上校，还记得吗？”  
  
“哦是的，Jack上校。全性恋。我就记得这个。”Mycroft笑道。  
  
“是啊，我也是。Steph，我真不觉得你们该看那个。”  
  
“爸，拜托。我又不是小孩子了。”Steph夸张地白了她父亲一眼。“我13岁了。能看点科幻片的。”紧接着，她又夸张地转着新裙子转身跑回起居室。Greg长叹一声，对Mycroft摆出一副长期受难的表情。  
  
“不是小孩子了，好吧。”他从门框上撑起身子，走到Mycroft面前，竖起耳朵听着孩子们的声音，但只听到John Barrowman告诉观众们火炬木既不属于政府也不属于警方，所以他凑过去轻吻Mycroft。“谢谢你跟我谈Chris的事，也谢谢你花时间陪他。这对他意义重大，我们整个下午都在听他对你赞不绝口。干得好。”  
  
一个惊喜的微笑出现在Mycroft唇角，他拉过Greg给了他第二个吻。“别客气，”他低声道。“谢谢你信任我，让我陪你儿子。”  
  
Greg让二人额头轻触。“我愿意把我的生命都交给你，Mycroft。我愿意把我的心都交给你。”他亲吻Mycroft的鼻尖，极不情愿地退开。“我们快过去吧，你该认识认识Jack上校和Ianto Jones了。此外，我们明天还要去卡迪夫参加神秘博士实地体验，恐怕还有火炬木之旅，所以我最好在出洋相前先做好功课。”

***

Mycroft比预计的要早一点到家，而Greg到火车站送Chris和Steph回家了，至少还要一个小时才能回来。于是他决定拨通一个早就该联系的号码。他掏出怀表看看时间，拿起手机快速拨通了一条安全线路。他迈着大步在起居室里来回走动，等待电话接通，随着时间流逝，他感到越来越烦躁。  
  
谈判持续了整个下午，导致他无法去送Greg的孩子们回家，这让他意外地感到悔恨不已——同时也更惊讶于自己如此迅速地便喜欢上了他们。他跟孩子从来都无法融洽相处，但这次却愿意为了Greg鼓起勇气去尝试。结果Lestrade家的孩子们只花了三天时间就让他极为享受他们的陪伴，甚至还向Steph保证会关注她的博客，并与Chris交换了邮箱地址。所以当他发现自己无法推掉下午的预约时非常气恼，而现在听着手机里永无止境的等待接通信号音更是让他烦躁不已。最后，电话总算接通了。  
  
“你好啊亲爱的哥哥，”低沉的男中音在电话另一头慢条斯理地说。“真高兴听到你亲自来电。”  
  
“Sherlock，”Mycroft严厉地说。“你今天早上就该打给我。”  
  
“哦天啊，我是不是打乱了你的早间计划？请接受我诚挚的歉意。”  
  
Mycroft深吸一口气，决定忍气吞声，不再引发另一场冷嘲热讽。  
  
“你在哪里，有什么进展？”他用自认为足够冷静的声音问。幸运的是，Sherlock用同样公事公办的口吻回答了他的问题。他们把几个主要事项过了一遍，直到二人都跟进了对方的进展。  
  
“Mycroft，你在房间里放音乐了？”  
  
“是的。你知道我有一套音响，不是吗？”  
  
“我当然知道。只是觉得很奇怪。那边几点了？下午六点？你在一个夏日午后听法国香颂？难道你有客人吗？”他弟弟的男中音里多了些讽刺意味。“某种浪漫邂逅？”  
  
“我能在任何时间听自己选择的任何音乐，Sherlock！”Mycroft厉声道。“而且我既没有客人要来，也没有策划什么浪漫邂逅。”  
  
“可能你应该那么做。说不定能帮助你控制那个暴脾气。”  
  
“Sherlock，我警告你——”门口的响声把他吓了一跳，他猛地回过身去。  
  
Greg站在门边，面色惨白，他受伤的眼神让Mycroft的心都沉了下去。  
  
“我要挂了，”他平淡地对弟弟说。“我会再打给你。”  
  
他挂掉电话，转向Greg。男人一动不动地站在原地。Mycroft上前一步。  
  
“Greg，你听我——”他刚开口就被Greg抬手打断了。  
  
“他还活着。而且你知道。你他妈的 _知道_ 。”他恶狠狠地吐出最后那个词。“在这一切——我们分享的这一切之后。你明明知道我有多为他难过，明明知道我到现在还想他。哦，原来他还 _活着_ 。”他咬紧牙关，握紧了拳头，又松开。“你们是不是把我笑话了好一顿？‘可怜的Lestrade老伙计，他这么伤心是不是太好玩了？’还有John，哦天啊，John。你们也笑话他了吗？”  
  
Mycroft张了张嘴，但Greg做了个狂躁的手势。“你们这些见鬼的聪明的要死的Holmes。永远高高在上。我们就是太蠢了，对不对？好，让我告诉你一件事，Myc。”深色的眸子里满是冰冷的怒火，Mycroft感到心如刀割，似乎连灵魂都要被烧成灰烬，他闭上眼睛，不敢面对即将到来的悲剧。“我受够了。我他妈受够了被排斥在外，受够了躲躲藏藏。我没办法继续下去了。”  
  
他僵硬地转过身，快步穿过走廊，摔上了门。  
  
Mycroft呆愣在原地，直到一个破碎的声音响起。他往下一看，自己捏住电话的力道如此之大，指关节都变得苍白，手机的塑料外壳也开始吱嘎作响。他松开手，看着电话落到地上。他突然感到双腿发软，只能挣扎着走进起居室，倒在沙发上，目不转睛地盯着Greg刚才站着的地方。  
  
 _“我受够了。”_  
  
他把脸埋在掌心里。 _哦Greg。对不起。真的，真的对不起。_


	13. Chapter 13

自从大学毕业以后，Mycroft Holmes头一次在自己沙发上蜷成一个小小的球，甚至没心思脱掉上衣和鞋子。他就这么躺着……在沙发上缩成一团——这不就是Greg第一次来这里时说的话吗？Greg。 _哦我的上帝，Greg。我都干了什么？_ 他翻了个身，仰躺在沙发上，用左手臂遮住眼睛，右手毫无生气地垂在沙发边上。他知道从理论上说，不让Greg参与进来是正确的做法——Greg有十分强烈的正义感——但从感情上？向他隐瞒真相实在太难了，同样，避免说谎，只是不把事实说出来也十分困难。这是他向来最擅长的行为，是他每天都在做的事。闪烁其词对他来说就像呼吸一样理所当然，但很多次他都差点对Greg坦白了一切……而现在，一切都已变成徒劳。  
  
他几乎要忘了Greg被激怒时脾气有多火爆；他太习惯看到那双深色的眼睛里满是温情和笑意，竟没想到有一天它们会变得如此冰冷。他感到体内有些东西让他窒息，呼吸越来越急促。他猛地站起来，但那种感觉依旧挥之不去。他觉得喉咙好像被堵住了，胃里一片冰冷。他弯下身，双手抱头，强迫自己做深呼吸，一次又一次，直到他的呼吸平缓下来，他的双眼不再如同火烧。然后他才站起来，走进自己的更衣室，脱掉衣服，挂起西装领带，把衬衫和内衣袜子扔进角落的脏衣篮，取出一条深蓝色牛仔裤，一件简朴的黑色体恤和Greg最爱看他穿的长袖亨利领衬衫。他穿上衣服，走回起居室，光着脚，给自己倒了一杯格兰利威坐回沙发上。他呆呆地盯着虚空，清楚知道那片冰冷的空虚在不到一小时之前，还存在着一颗活生生的，跳动的心。  
  
好吧。人心都会破碎。关心则乱。他从杯里喝了一大口酒，站起来，不由得为自己感到恶心。他什么时候变得如此感性了？而且还是为了一个上年纪的警官，固执倔强，离了婚还有孩子。又一大口酒，空酒杯被愤怒地砸在咖啡桌上。没有钢琴不能治愈的伤口。  
  
Mycroft走到摆放乐谱的小架子前，把最上面那几本一把抓下来。他坐在钢琴旁，先弹了几段热身练习，然后开始了巴赫的C大调前奏曲，这是他最喜欢的曲子之一。音符回荡在室内，他毫无征兆地转入了另一首拉赫玛尼诺夫的前奏曲，以一种愤怒的情绪弹奏着。Mycroft一直弹奏拉赫玛尼诺夫的曲子，直到内心的剧痛变成足以忽略的隐痛，随后，他的手指不受大脑控制地弹起了<Coultergeist>，他在银狐，以及无数次在这个房间里为Greg演奏的欢快小曲。他还记得Greg的眼神，因渴望而变得深邃，锁定在他划过琴键的手指上，还有他的声音，他迷人的低哑嗓音，他喷在耳边的火热气息， _‘我太爱你的手了，Myc，你那双漂亮的手。你就是用那双手干我的，你知道，不是吗？’_  
  
他猛地从琴凳上站起，用力盖上琴盖，那声巨响若换做平时会让他浑身一颤，但现在不是时候。他知道要做什么，知道要到什么地方去。他冲回更衣室，只停下来捡起还躺在地上的手机。一条腿支撑身体，挣扎着用一只手穿上袜子，他用肩膀夹住手机，不耐烦地等待线路接通。  
  
“Jeremy，是Holmes。听着，我知道你今晚休息，所以我非常抱歉不得不打扰你，能请你帮个忙吗？我必须马上赶到肯辛顿花园。如果你实在走不开，能不能帮我联系Timothy，叫他马上开车过来？一个保镖就好。——哦你会亲自来接我？那太好了，太感谢了。——是的，只有我。谢谢，待会见。”  
  
他锁上电话屏幕，把它胡乱塞到牛仔裤口袋里，穿上第二只袜子，从鞋架上一把拽下他最喜欢的棕色布洛克鞋，随便一套就往外冲去。他几乎把自己绊了个跟头，只得不耐烦地弯下腰去系鞋带，然后抓起应急按钮和门卡直直朝公寓门口跑去，“砰”地摔上了门。  


***

Greg拼命向前跑，仿佛有一群报丧女妖在他后面穷追猛赶。他正在绕着公园跑第二圈，比他平时的路线长了一倍，也快了一倍。他没有进行足够的热身，明天估计会痛得想死，但他现在一点都没心思去想那些。他现在唯一在意的是内心嘶吼着的剧痛，那个刺耳的声音对自己尖声控诉着背叛。Sherlock还活着，他用他的整颗心去为他悲痛。Sherlock，他的朋友和他极力要保护的人。活着。Mycroft知道那一切，还面不改色地听他用过去时态谈论自己的亲弟弟。 _哦天啊，Mycroft。_ 他的肺几乎要坚持不住，只得停了下来，他不知是因为内心的剧痛还是单纯的疲惫，反正都不重要。  
  
他在离得最近的长椅上瘫坐下来，靠在被太阳烤暖的椅背上，闭上双眼。他在脑中不断回放发生在Mycroft起居室中的情景，回想起自己对Mycroft说出的每句气话，直到眼前只剩下Mycroft那被刺痛的眼神。他揉着眼睛呻吟起来。 _干得好，Lestrade。你太擅长对付自己内向的爱人了。大吼大叫绝对能直接刺痛一个Holmes的心。好吧，刺痛这个Holmes的心。_ 遭到背叛的感觉依旧挥之不去，但Mycroft真的背叛了自己吗？他哪次真的对自己 _说谎_ 了？他一直在Sherlock的“自杀”问题上闪烁其词，是的，他不愿谈论那件事，不愿谈论自己的弟弟。Greg将其归结为Mycroft对自身感情的隐忍，甚至在自己面前，尤其在关于家人的问题上，所以Greg也就没有深究。他在Mycroft家之所以如此失控，一部分是因为他也很气自己，气自己一直都没有发现真相。 _你看了，但你没有观察_ ，Sherlock低沉的声音在他脑中回响。Greg促狭地笑了一声。见鬼的Holmes，两个都是。这下怎么办？  
  
他不能失去他。回到他为Mycroft Holmes沦陷，被他彻底征服前的生活中？回到那些孤独的夜晚，再也听不到那柔和的声音变成激情的低哑，再也看不到那优雅的眉毛为自己说的蠢话傲慢地挑起？失去他会让自己心碎，就像第二天他将面临地狱般的肌肉疼痛一样。但他有各种一手经验告诉他，Holmes的冰墙是多么的坚不可破。  
  
真的，这下怎么办。  
  
靠近的脚步声没能让他抬头，但清嗓子的声音和柔声呼唤自己名字的声音却让他猛地回到了现实。  
  
“Greg。”  


***

Jeremy把他载到肯辛顿公园，Mycroft大步走向彼得潘铜像，那是他在那个周六结束购物后与Greg相遇的地方。那天，他们俩都差点没认出对方。他希望自己的直觉是对的，紧接着，他发现了坐在长椅上凝视青铜男孩的孤独身影，顿时停下了脚步。Greg靠在椅背上，身长双腿，仰着头，捏着自己的鼻子，他的T恤还被汗水浸湿了。  
  
Mycroft清了清嗓子，柔声道，“Greg。”Greg睁开眼睛，把注意力转向自己，他的眼里已经再没有任何冰冷，只有沉重的疲惫。疲惫，但并非敌视，一朵小小的希望火花在心中燃起。  
  
“Mycroft，”Greg好奇地回应。“你怎么知道我会在这里？”  
  
Mycroft对彼得潘点了点头，Greg不情愿地露出了微笑。“见鬼，我都没发现。刚才肯定是把自己打到自动驾驶档了。”他拍拍身边的空位。“坐吧，”Greg发出指令。“我们要谈谈。”  
  
Mycroft顺从地点点头，在他旁边乖乖坐下。“Greg——”他刚起了个头就被打断了。  
  
“不，让我先开始，拜托了。我觉得我该向你道歉。我刚才的表现就像个十足的白痴，我不该对你说那种话。对不起，Mycroft，真的对不起。”  
  
“你要道歉？”Mycroft愣愣地重复了一遍。“为什么你要道歉呢？你没有做错任何事。该道歉的是我，并且我真的要道歉。发自内心的，Greg，我真的很对不起你。”  
  
“嘘……”Greg用食指按住Mycroft的唇。“听我说。我被刺痛了，现在还很痛。是的，我觉得自己遭到了背叛，一部分我依旧尖叫着你应该把那件事告诉我。但你知道的，Myc，”唯独这次，Mycroft很高兴听到他缩略自己的名字，因为这通常意味着Greg对他放下了心防。“我以前参与过秘密行动，天知道我有多少次不得不对那些死者家属们撒弥天大谎，编造他们所爱之人的死因。我知道自己有多想说出真相，但我不能。只是，”他双手插入头发间，寻找合适的词汇。“我从来没当过另一边的角色，现在我告诉你，这样发现真相的方式真的很痛。”  
  
Mycroft深深吸了一口气。他已经准备好面对狂风暴雨，但绝没想到事情会是这样。他太过习惯夸张的场面，Greg平静接受的姿态和面对人生曲折时务实的态度每次都会让他惊喜不已。他迟疑地伸出手，Greg并没有退缩，于是他为他抚平了几缕凌乱的银发。  
  
“那你的意思是，你还没有受够我吗？”他尝试让声音保持平静，但还是无法压抑内心的紧张。  
  
“不，你这傻傻的Holmes，我还不想放过你呢。”Greg对上他的目光，惯有的温情重新出现在二人中间，Mycroft感到压在胸口的冰冷空虚霎时消散了，就像它从未出现过一样，他再次感到自己稳定的心跳。Greg转身面对Mycroft。“但我真的厌倦了躲躲藏藏和被排斥在外。”当Mycroft张嘴正要打断他，他抬手制止了。“我说的不是国家机密，Myc。我不需要知道那个，也不想知道。我是说我们。我知道我们曾经谈论过严格保密的事情，但我真的累了，Myc。我想跟你像一对情侣一样走出去，而不需要装成……朋友，你懂吗。”  
  
Mycroft缓缓吐出一口气，这才发现自己竟屏住了呼吸。  
  
“那你不介意在公众场合跟我在一起了？我记得你曾说过拉着我在大街上跳舞，还有一路睡回去之类的话。”他回想起二人在Greg那个小小厨房里的谈话，不禁微笑起来。  
  
“是，”Greg一字一顿地说，“我是说过那些话，不是吗。但那已经是……将近半年前的事情了，对不对？”  
  
“五个月，”Mycroft更正道。“我们在一起五个月了。”  
  
“好吧。五个月。那之后发生了很多事情。我是说，你当时真的预料到了这一切，”Greg指了指二人之间，“的发生吗？我知道我是没有的。光是把自己的生活重新拼凑起来，我就够高兴了。但紧接着你又出现了，你这见鬼的Holmes。”  
  
Mycroft紧张地吞咽一下。“Greg，你知道吗，”颤抖的声线让他暗自畏缩了一下，但这毕竟是自己孤注一掷准备踏足的新领域，于是他继续道，“直到你把门摔上之后我才意识到——不，我才终于明白自己再也不能回到过去的生活中。我——”他舔舔嘴唇，鼓足勇气说，“我没了你简直无法呼吸。过了这么多个月我才终于意识到这点。不要离开我，Greg，求求你。”他紧闭双眼，一心认定自己刚才干了天大的蠢事，准备随时听到Greg嘲笑他的感性。可他却感到了脸颊上轻如羽毛的触碰，他睁开眼，发现Greg正对着自己微笑。  
  
“我们回家吧，Mycroft。”Greg简单地说。“我今天谈的话实在够多了。”他站起来，感到汗湿的T恤粘在背上，还做了个鬼脸。“我真得洗个澡，说不定还需要有个人帮我擦背。要一起吗？”他伸出手，Mycroft毫不犹豫地牵住，从长椅上站起来，修长的手指握住Greg强壮的手指。  
  
多么完美的组合。  


***

“Mycroft。”Greg听起来愤愤不平，就差没跺着脚耍小脾气了。“那真的有必要吗？外面有卖夹式的，你可知道？”  
  
“哦，不！”Mycroft听起来惊恐不已。“谁都不会用已经打好的领结配晚礼服啊，那什么夹式，我光是想想就浑身发抖。我们得认真对待这个问题。”  
  
他面带笑意看着Greg与那条丝带缠斗一番，并在他向自己展示战果时忍俊不禁。Greg瞪了他一眼，一把扯下丝带扔给Mycroft。  
  
“给，”他愠怒地说。“你来。”  
  
Mycroft夸张地叹了口气，但还是走到了Greg面前。他把饱受折磨的丝带绕在Greg脖子上，将那昂贵的面料灵巧地打出了两个对称的环。他刻意放慢动作方便Greg学习，但Greg却没怎么注意那些步骤。他的目光一直锁定在Mycroft优雅的手指和流畅的动作上，而且还被脖子上感到的Mycroft的呼吸转移了更多注意力。当领结终于符合Mycroft的标准后，Greg拿起自己的外套穿好。他挑剔地看着全身镜里的自己，这是最近在Mycroft的坚持下添置到卧室里的东西（‘说真的，Greg，我不明白你只靠门厅里那块可笑的所谓镜子的东西是怎么完成体面穿着的。’）。他一开始并不同意，但很快发现那玩意可以为他们没羞没臊的活动增添更多乐趣，于是很快就停止了抗议。  
  
“我看起来像个服务生，”他指出。“人家肯定会找我要饮料的。”  
  
“哦不，他们不会的。你会成为狩猎者们的目标前五名，包括男人和女人。我得把你盯紧了，亲爱的。”  
  
“否则你就得亲自监督很多起流放案件了，是吗？”Greg笑着牵起Mycroft的手，把他拉到身边。“看看我们，”他说，一改刚才的轻率，声音里多了几份郑重。“看看我们俩。”  
  
Mycroft咽了口唾沫，霎时词穷。他们正准备前往一个半正式的晚餐会，尽管这只是一个黑领带而非白领带的活动，他还是花了好一番功夫去准备。因为Greg没有适合这种场合的得体晚装，而他们仅有的时间根本不足以让裁缝临时缝制一套。所幸的是，Mycroft的私人裁缝向他们提供了一个质量上乘的西装成衣店，并向他们保证了那家店的工艺品质。Mycroft看着镜子里的Greg，对那家成衣店超乎预料的上乘品质感到十分满意，他感到心里充满了自豪。Greg穿什么都很帅，就连平时上班穿的那些买二送一廉价衬衫都无法折损他半分帅气，而身穿晚装的Greg更是让他忘记了呼吸。从单排扣外套和V领马甲，到光可鉴人的黑色牛津鞋，都让他看起来像刚从铜版纸杂志封面上走出来的模特。Mycroft让两人十指交缠，清了清嗓子刚想说点什么，却被Greg抢了先。  
  
“我们就是两个性感骚货。”  
  
Mycroft嗤笑一声——这是他不知不觉间从Greg那学来的恶习——把自己要说的话都咽了回去。他们相视而笑，Greg伸手覆住Mycroft的后颈把他拉下来，在他嘴上印下一个响亮的吻。  
  
“现在我们要出去找乐子了。”他宣布道。  
  
“那你准备好大失所望吧，”Mycroft警告。“我从不觉得这种聚会有什么好玩的。”  
  
“胡说，”Greg不屑一顾地说。“那是因为你从来没带我去过。”他淘气地抛了个媚眼。“我在派对上可棒了，相信我。”  
  
Mycroft拿出手机看看时间。“该走了，”他说。“Jeremy很快就到。”他最后看了一眼镜子，整理自己根本无需整理的领结，抚平根本不存在的皱褶，调整根本无需调整的袖扣。  
  
“你在自找麻烦呢，Mycroft，”Greg指出。“你看上去棒极了。应该是我不得不逮捕所有视奸你的人。”但他自己也整了整跟Mycroft成对的袖扣，那是庆祝他们首次作为一对出席公众活动的纪念品。  
  
他们出到走廊，Greg锁门时，Turner太太正好从电梯里出来。  
  
“晚上好，Turner太太。”Mycroft礼貌地问候了她，Greg也跟着说。“晚上好。”  
  
他邻居像个小女孩一样拍起了手，把他们上下打量了一番。  
  
“瞧瞧你们俩。”她对他们露出大大的微笑。“太帅了！你们要去听歌剧吗？”  
  
“很遗憾，不是的，”Mycroft懊恼地说。“是工作。”  
  
“哦！”她啧了啧嘴。“皇室成员会参与吗？”她期待地问，Mycroft摇摇头。  
  
“恐怕没有，Turner太太。那只是一个普通的晚餐会，小小的外交活动而已。如果有皇室参与，我们就该系白领结了。”  
  
“哦，我懂了。”她认真地点头。“好吧，祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。晚安，小伙子们。”  
  
“晚安，Turner太太，”他们异口同声地说，于是她又朝二人露出一个微笑，转身走进了公寓。  
  
Mycroft把Greg拉进电梯里。  
  
“拜托，Mycroft，”Greg笑道。“别这么懒，就三层楼而已。”  
  
“我知道，”Mycroft按了几下按钮，然后把Greg逼到角落里。“但如果我们走楼梯，我就不能好好亲你了。”说完他便向Greg阐释了何谓“好好亲”，但遗憾的是，从三楼到一楼的时间只够他们稍微实践一下，当他们走出电梯时虽然有些气喘，但衣衫却纹丝不乱。  
  
Jeremy已经在门外等候，Mycroft正准备坐进车里，却被Greg拉住了。  
  
“等等，”他说。“我们先拍张照吧。”  
  
“为什么？到时候会有照片的。”  
  
“我想发给Steph，”Greg耐心地解释着。“她会高兴死的。”  
  
“哦，我懂了。当然可以。”  
  
Greg拿出手机交给Jeremy。“能帮个忙吗？”  
  
年轻人微笑着接过手机。“这是我的荣幸。”  
  
他拍了两张，Greg为了保险起见，叫他再拍一张。在按下快门的前一瞬间，Mycroft出其不意地亲了Greg的脸颊，让Greg忍不住笑了起来。Jeremy把手机还给Greg，他们坐进车里。Greg看了看那几张照片，把它们都发给了Steph，包括那张出其不意的吻。  
  
“那会恶心到Chris，不过Steph肯定喜欢。”  
  
他的手机很快就响了起来，Greg打开扬声器。  
  
她尖叫着，“你们太——可爱了！！”Mycroft皱起了长鼻子，Greg笑了起来。他们交换了几句谈话，主要关于Chris终于同意帮她的美食博客更换布局，让它看起来更‘有范’，然后她说自己得挂电话了，因为她还赶着编辑一篇博文——“真的，爸，我绝不可能就这么把它放上去。”他把手机调成静音，放回上衣内袋里。  
  
Greg跟着Mycroft走到前厅接待处，眨了眨眼睛。他以前也参加过半正式的活动，尽管并非什么黑领带白领带的类型，但也足够正式，并且他也能够把持住自己。可是这个，却比自己参与过的那些活动要庄重得多，让他不由自主地有些紧张。Mycroft发现了他的不自然，便牵起他的手，安慰地捏了捏。  
  
“放松，Greg，你没必要害怕，”他低声道。Greg直起身子点点头。饮料被送上来，他感激地接过了一杯香槟。  
  
一个熟悉的声音对Mycroft招呼道。“Holmes先生，今晚很高兴见到你。你好啊。”  
  
“你好，John爵士，”Mycroft回应了他，Greg也认出了John Allendale爵士。“John爵士，想必您已经见过Lestrade总探长先生了。”  
  
John爵士和Greg握手问候，Mycroft带着自豪的微笑补充道，“他是我的伴侣。”


	14. 尾声

_六个月后_  
  
Greg走进空荡荡的停车场。他累坏了。这又是漫长的一天，工作和生活都让他疲惫不堪。他恨死了新闻发布会，搬家公司还迟到了将近两个小时。如果Mycroft从天知道什么地方回来的时候家里还堆着纸箱，他肯定不会高兴的。  
  
Greg想过找Anthea来帮忙，但Mycroft出国的时候她已经够忙的了，况且Greg也保证过他将自己搞定搬进新公寓的事情。他以前不是没搬过家，而且钱对Mycroft来说根本不是问题，但交通堵塞就是交通堵塞，再贵的搬家公司也不可能从伦敦拥堵的大街上空飞过去。  
  
他长叹一声掏出香烟，觉得自己好像听到了什么声音。他抬头仔细倾听，四周却一片寂静，他叼起一根烟，点亮打火机。  
  
“那些东西会害死你。”  
  
他听到那个绝对意想不到的声音，顿时愣在原地。好吧，至少他没有准备现在就听到那个声音。他灭掉火机，慢慢站直。  
  
“哦你这小混蛋，”他从嘴里取出香烟，转向那个欣长的身影。Sherlock Holmes缓缓向他走来。  
  
“是时候回来了，”咨询侦探用低沉的男中音说。“你在破罐破摔，Graham。”  
  
“Greg。”他恼怒地纠正。难道Mycroft这个烦人的弟弟永远记不住他名字了吗。  
  
“Greg。”Sherlock重复一遍，脸上竟露出尴尬的神色，当然只是一闪而过。  
  
他们看着对方，Greg犹豫着到底该给他清秀的脸上来一拳还是拥抱他。不过他看到Sherlock的下唇开裂了，所以Greg最后选择了后一个选项，把Sherlock拉到怀中，给了他一个非常，非常热情的拥抱。  
  
终于。无需再隐瞒。


End file.
